Le Masque de la Vengeance
by J.Oswald
Summary: Sept ans après la guerre, les Aurors sont toujours affreusement débordés. Aussi, le Ministère ne bronche pas quand un sorcier anonyme, s'inspirant des super-héros moldus, se met à son tour à traquer et punir les anciens Mangemorts et sympathisants. Et quand Draco Malfoy est attaqué et devient aveugle, Harry décide de prendre personnellement l'affaire en main... mais à quel prix ?
1. Le Vengeur Masqué a encore frappé !

Et oui, me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fic ! Je sais, je sais, c'est mal. Celle-ci aura des chapitres plus courts, il y en aura une douzaine maximum, ceci est donc une histoire un peu plus courte, qui ne devrait pas (trop) influer sur le rythme de publication des autres. Car je n'oublie pas Correspondance Anonyme, non, non ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Titre : **Le Masque de la Vengeance

**Résumé : **Sept ans après la guerre, les Aurors sont toujours affreusement débordés. Aussi, le Ministère ne bronche pas quand un sorcier anonyme, s'inspirant des super-héros moldus, se met à son tour à traquer et punir les anciens Mangemorts et sympathisants. Mais quand Draco Malfoy est attaqué et devient aveugle, Harry décide de prendre personnellement l'affaire en main... mais à quel prix ?

**Pairing : **HPDM, RWHG

**Rating : **M

**Avertissements : **blind!Draco, angst, violence, sexe, langage grossier, manipulation et trahison, mention de meurtres et de tortures.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages, lieux, et l'univers en général ne sont pas à moi. Je ne fais que faire mumuse avec, sans me faire d'argent avec. Tout le crédit pour avoir créé le merveilleux univers d'Harry Potter en revient à J.K. Rowling. Gloire à Elle.

**Longueur** : 10 à 12 chapitres, 3000 à 4000 mots chacun.

* * *

LE VENGEUR MASQUÉ A ENCORE FRAPPÉ !

Le titre s'étalait en énorme sur toute la largeur de la page de Une de la Gazette du Sorcier et Harry en rigola doucement. Quand il n'était pas lui-même la cible de l'hargneuse journaliste, il devait reconnaître que Rita Skeeter ne se départait pas d'un sens efficace de la dramatisation. À gauche de l'article, l'unique photographie un tant soit peu potable de ce fameux « Vengeur Masqué », déjà publiée, republiée, et surpubliée des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Une vue d'un toit, éclairée par la pleine lune qu'on voyait en fond, sur laquelle se découpait la silhouette du Vengeur, un homme à la cagoule en forme de tête de phénix, et portant une cape d'un rouge particulièrement vif. Sans compter le reste du costume. Il faisait un peu penser à ces super-héros qu'Harry voyait parfois dans les comics qu'il réussissait à piquer à Dudley, quand celui-ci ne s'y intéressait plus, c'est à dire dans les dix minutes environ suivant leur achat.

Cela faisait un moment que ce fameux Vengeur défrayait la chronique, et Rita Skeeter l'_adorait_ littéralement, ne tarissant jamais d'éloges (souvent doublées d'insultes envers le Ministère) sur ce mystérieux sorcier encagoulé, qui avait fait sa mission de chasser les anciens Mangemorts et les derniers sympathisants encore en liberté, empiétant par là-même sur les plates-bandes des Aurors.

Cependant, le Ministère le laissait faire. Même si la guerre était terminée depuis près de sept ans, maintenant, le nombre d'anciens Mangemorts qui regrettaient Voldemort et passaient leur temps à tuer et à torturer des Moldus, en « hommage » à leur maître décédé, semblait ne jamais décroître. Et en sus, il y avait tous ces fous, des mages noirs qui se prenaient pour l'héritier légitime du Seigneur des Ténèbres et prenaient sur eux de continuer son grand-oeuvre de « nettoyage » de la société magique. Bref, les Aurors étaient absolument débordés, et n'avaient pas le temps de s'occuper d'un justicier autoproclamé.

D'autant que celui-ci, même si ses méthodes étaient discutables, qu'il travaillait seul et sans l'aval du Ministère, faisait finalement le même travail qu'eux, et ce n'était pas rare qu'en remontant la piste d'une information anonyme, les Aurors trouvent une paire de Mangemorts stupéfixés et ficelés comme du saucisson, avec un petit mot épinglé sur le front de l'un d'eux, disant, non sans facétie : « Cadeau ! Prenez-en bien soin et ne les laissez pas filer. Le Vengeur Masqué ». Le plus impressionnant avait été la capture des frères Carrow, qui avaient réussi à échapper aux Aurors pendant six années entières, tout en poursuivant leur œuvre de destruction. Les journaux en avaient fait leurs choux-gras pendant deux semaines entières et les équipes qui étaient sur leur piste, au lieu d'en retirer de l'amertume d'avoir été doublées par un seul sorcier solitaire, devinrent de fervents supporters du Vengeur, au diapason de l'opinion publique.

Quant à Harry, devenu un Auror respecté et efficace, en même temps que son ami Ron Weasley, il n'avait pas trop d'avis sur la question, n'ayant jamais eu personnellement affaire au justicier en costume de Phénix. Au contraire, il éprouvait envers lui une sorte de vague gratitude puisque grâce à lui, les journalistes le laissaient relativement en paix. Bien sûr, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que ne lui parvienne une demande d'interview, ou la proposition d'écrire sa biographie officielle, et de temps en temps était publiée une photo volée de lui avec un court article ressassant les mêmes lieux communs, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec la frénésie qui l'avait poursuivie pendant deux ans immédiatement après la guerre. L'échec de son mariage avec Ginny avait été aussi largement couvert, mais Harry se disait que ça pouvait être bien pire, et qu'il était finalement content qu'un bonhomme costumé jouant aux justiciers détourne de lui l'attention du public.

L'article commençait par ces mots :

_C'est hier soir, aux alentours de vingt-et-une heure, que nous est parvenue la nouvelle d'une nouvelle victoire pour le Vengeur Masqué, fêtant ainsi avec brio le troisième anniversaire de son apparition. Toujours fidèle à sa mission, votre dévouée s'est empressée de se rendre sur place pour en apprendre plus et vous narrer les événements de cette nuit. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir une foule de badauds amassée autour de pas moins de six Aurors tentant de décrocher – sans succès, je dois le préciser – d'un arbre, un nommé Thorfinn Rowle, celui-ci décoré autour de la tête d'un coquet petit ruban vert, orné d'un joli nœud, comme un paquet cadeau. Il semble que le sens de la théâtralité chez notre bien aimé Vengeur monte d'un cran à chaque fois ! _

_Rappelons que Mr Rowle avait réussi depuis la guerre à échapper au Ministère, et, apprenant l'intellect limité de cet ancien Mangemort et criminel notoire, on se demande jusqu'à quel point peut aller l'incompétence des Aurors, qui finirent tout de même au bout d'une heure d'efforts de décrocher Mr Rowle de son arbre et l'amener jusqu'au Ministère. Aucun officiel sur place n'a souhaité faire de commentaire, et..._

_(suite en page 3)_

— T'as lu la nouvelle ?

Harry venait d'arriver dans le bureau qu'il partageait avec Ron au Ministère et posa sur le dossier sur lequel il était penché la Gazette de ce matin. Son ami leva la tête vers lui, puis vers le journal, auquel il n'accorda qu'un regard distant.

— J'ai lu ça, oui, je reçois la Gazette aussi, tu sais. Gavert est littéralement extatique, c'était lui qui était sur la piste de Rowle. Bonjour, au fait.

— Ah pardon, bonjour.

Harry s'assit sur sa chaise en lançant un regard d'excuse à Ron qui secoua la tête avec un grand sourire. Après un moment, il dit :

— Tu as lu la suite de l'article ? Skeeter te soupçonne d'être le Vengeur. On se demande où elle va chercher tout ça.

— Moi ?

Harry ouvrit le journal à la page incriminée. En effet, la journaliste, faisant référence à son absence sur les lieux des dernières captures du Vengeur, mentionnait au passage que le Sauveur pouvait aussi très bien être le justicier masqué, et qu'il ne souhaitait pas révéler son identité car il était déjà suffisamment célèbre comme ça.

— Cette Skeeter est complètement folle. Avant, c'était toi qu'elle soupçonnait. Et encore avant, _Neville_, de toutes les personnes sur Terre.

— Hm, se contenta de grommeler Ron d'un air absent. J'étais avec Georges, hier soir, il te passe le bonjour.

— Oh ? Comment va-t-il ?

Le visage de Ron se tordit en une grimace de douleur.

— Ben... toujours pareil. Il parle toujours comme si Fred était avec lui dans la pièce, il ne veut toujours pas sortir, ni voir personne à part moi et Maman, des fois. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui. Hermione dit que je devrais appeler Ste Mangouste, mais c'est mon _frère _! Je ne peux pas lui faire ça ! Ils vont lui retourner le cerveau, là-bas, ou le « soigner » avec un _Obliviate_ pour ce que j'en sais.

Il haussa les épaules. Le sujet de Georges était délicat. Depuis la mort de Fred, il avait perdu toute envie de vivre, et n'arrivait toujours pas à faire son deuil, alors même que Mrs Weasley parvenait à sourire de temps en temps, Georges n'était plus qu'à la limite de la catatonie, ne sortait plus de chez lui, et vivotait de la pension que lui versait le Ministère.

— Bon. On a une affaire sur les bras, et d'ailleurs, tu es en retard.

— De cinq minutes seulement ! protesta Harry.

— Ah mais, l'heure, c'est l'heure, gouailla Ron. Pff... mais je me demande si ce n'est pas toi qui a raison, on patine complètement dans la semoule, rien de nouveau depuis la dernière attaque...

Ils se mirent à parler travail. Lui et Harry étaient depuis plusieurs mois sur la piste d'un certain Herbert Forlorne, un fou qui se prenait pour la réincarnation vivante de Voldemort, avait réussi à réunir autour de lui une poignée de cas sociaux, et attaquait de manière apparemment aléatoire des familles moldues, qu'il torturait et tuait. En aucune façon, il approchait le niveau de dangerosité du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il était très fort pour échapper à la vigilance des Aurors et à couvrir ses traces. Et comme il ne prenait pour cible que des moldus, il était très difficile à coincer, et Ron et Harry arrivaient toujours trop tard sur les lieux de ses crimes, le temps que l'information passe depuis la police moldue jusqu'aux Aurors.

— Je pense toujours qu'on devrait envoyer un agent sous couverture à Scotland Yard pour avoir les infos plus vite. C'est tellement frustrant !

— Tu crois vraiment qu'on a des hommes en réserve pour ça ? répliqua Harry. Kingsley ne voudra jamais. Et notre affaire n'est pas prioritaire.

— Pas prioritaire ? Ça fait quand même quatorze victimes, maintenant !

Harry haussa les épaules, fataliste. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'il imaginait quand il avait rejoint avec Ron les rangs des Aurors, mais avec la guerre qui avait décimé leurs effectifs au point qu'ils soient encore sérieusement en manque de personnel sept ans après, ils devaient travailler avec des moyens réduits à leur portion congrue. Il n'y avait plus qu'un unique agent qui faisait le lien entre la police moldue et les Aurors, et travailler dans ces conditions était frustrant, mais malheureusement inéluctable. Au bout de quatre ans, Harry commençait à l'accepter, mais Ron avait encore du mal.

— J'aimerais quand même retourner à Westminster, voir s'ils ont du nouveau, proposa ce dernier.

— Oui, allons-y.

* * *

Draco reposa le journal avec un léger sourire. Cette histoire de Vengeur Masqué l'amusait beaucoup, en tout cas bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait avoué à quiconque, et il suivait l'affaire avec intérêt. De temps en temps, assez régulièrement, même, le justicier faisait la Une, comme ce matin, en cas de coup particulièrement réussi. Le reste du temps, c'était un entrefilet à la page des faits-divers, lorsque sa victime n'était pas un criminel recherché, mais juste un quidam lambda qui s'avérait avoir été du mauvais côté lors de la Guerre. D'anciens Mangemorts officiellement pardonnés, ou ayant fait leur temps à Azkaban, ou de simples sympathisants à la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Là encore, le pigiste qui écrivait ces lignes (Rita Skeeter ne se chargeait que de la Une ou des articles de première importance), adoptait un ton indiscutablement en faveur du Vengeur. En tout cas, toutes les semaines, il y a avait quelque chose de nouveau, et Draco accueillait avec plaisir la distraction qui le sortait de son quotidien morne et routinier. Et puis, ce nom ridicule... le « Vengeur Masqué ». Ça sonnait vulgaire, ça sonnait... _moldu_. Rien que pour ça, il était une cause d'hilarité.

Il croisa les couverts sur l'assiette de son petit déjeuner, signifiant aux elfes de maison qu'il avait fini de manger. L'un d'eux apparut dans la seconde, prit l'assiette d'un geste vif, et disparut. Le jeune homme reprit le journal et continua sa lecture. Il laissa échapper un grognement surpris quand il apprit que c'était au tour d'Harry Potter, lui-même, d'être soupçonné par la journaliste d'être le vengeur.

Harry Potter... Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Draco n'avait pas accordé une seule pensée au Balafré. Il savait vaguement qu'il était Auror, mais en dehors de ça, rien. Et il n'en était pas mécontent. Moins il pensait à ces yeux d'un vert insolent, cette affreuse cicatrice, cette ignoble crinière noire et cet air arrogant, et plus il était heureux. Harry Potter, le Vengeur ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Même la théorie qui donnait Neville Londubat comme le justicier était plus plausible. Harry Potter ne supporterait pas de porter un masque. S'il faisait une action d'éclat, il voudrait que son visage apparaisse au grand jour, qu'il soit reconnu et adulé encore plus.

Draco jugeait cette attitude méprisable, mais il s'empressa de sortir le brun de son esprit. Il se leva de sa chaise avec des gestes lents, quitta la salle à manger, traversa le hall et monta les escaliers en direction de ses appartements. Il considéra un moment les nombreuses et imposantes malles de voyage qui s'entassaient dans le couloir. Peu lui en chalait qu'il était exactement le genre de personnes auxquelles le Vengeur était susceptible de s'attaquer. Dans trois semaines au plus tard, il aurait quitté le pays.

La décision n'avait pas été facile à prendre. Il avait énormément d'accroches en Angleterre, de souvenirs. Mais il n'y avait plus rien pour lui, ici. Vivre au Manoir était devenu presque insupportable, avec le fantôme de Voldemort qui hantait encore les couloirs – métaphoriquement parlant, bien sûr. Son père était en prison pour le reste de sa vie et sa mère...

Le cœur de Draco se serra à la pensée de Narcissa. Cette femme autrefois si belle, si forte, devenue complètement dévastée par le chagrin d'avoir vu son mari enfermé, et l'honneur des Malfoy _et_ des Black bafoué. Elle avait commis l'irréparable voilà maintenant trois ans, et depuis, Draco était seul. Seul dans cet immense Manoir qu'il ne quittait quasiment plus jamais, loin de ses amis, loin de la vie, loin de tout. S'il restait ici plus longtemps, sans personne, il était sûr de devenir fou.

Aussi, il avait contacté un notaire, pour vendre le Manoir, tout le domaine autour, et même les elfes de maison, sauf un. Il était à peu près certain d'en tirer un bon prix, même en bradant la propriété, à condition qu'il trouvât un acheteur. Avec l'argent ainsi gagné, il pourrait refaire sa vie – plus modestement, mais il était prêt à faire ce sacrifice – où il voudrait. Peut-être fonder une famille, si sa réputation ne le précédait pas. Son mariage avec Astoria Greengrass avait été un littéral fiasco, et ils avaient divorcé au bout de huit mois seulement. Heureusement, c'était au moment de la capture des Carrow par le Vengeur, et la nouvelle était passée inaperçue aux yeux du grand public.

_De toute manière_, songea Draco avec amertume, _qui s'intéresse encore au sort des Malfoy ? Justicier sang-de-bourbe autoproclamé ou non, c'est tout comme si ma famille n'existait pas. _

Car quoi d'autre le Vengeur Masqué pouvait-il être qu'un minable sang-de-bourbe ? Il n'y avaient guère qu'eux pour s'abaisser à attaquer de braves gens innocents qui avaient pour la plupart déjà payé leur dette envers la société, les vrais sorciers comprenant bien qu'en cas de coup dur – et c'était un euphémisme que de qualifier la guerre de « coup dur » – une communauté devait rester soudée pour survivre. Les moldus, avec leur sale manie de faire des enfants partout, n'avaient pas ce problème de sous-population. Draco avait même entendu dire que ce serait plutôt le contraire.

Il repoussa ses pensées de côtés pour se concentrer sur le contenu de son dressing. S'il se mettait à broyer du noir alors qu'il n'était même pas huit heures du matin, il était parti pour toute la journée, et il n'avait pas ce loisir. Il avait plein de choses à faire, aujourd'hui – une fois n'était pas coutume – et le notaire à qui il devait aller rendre visite en fin d'après-midi, le temps lui manquait.

Le Vengeur et sa possible identité secrète sortirent définitivement de sa tête quand il se demanda s'il devait emporter aussi une robe formelle noire en cas d'enterrement. Et il passa le reste de la journée à préparer ses affaires, emballer ce qu'il comptait emporter avec lui, et inventorier le reste. Il allait aussi falloir qu'il fasse un détour par Barjow et Beurk afin de se débarrasser de quelques livres et artefacts... sensibles.

* * *

— Il y a bien eu un meurtre similaire dans la région de Sheffield, mais... vous pensez que c'est lié ?

Le commissaire de police moldu regardait Harry et Ron avec de grands yeux étonnés, en leur passant le dossier lié à cette dernière affaire. Les deux Aurors avaient obtenu une entrevue avec lui à grand renforts de Sortilèges de Confusion, et lui avaient présenté rapidement les faits, se faisant passer pour deux agents des services spéciaux. Ce fut Ron qui se chargea de consulter le dossier, avant de le passer à Harry, lui montrant les photos de la scène du crime.

Bien sûr que les moldus n'avaient aucune idée de la réalité derrière les quatorze – quinze, maintenant, si leurs soupçons étaient fondés – meurtres qui s'étaient produits au cours des dix derniers mois. Et Harry et Ron voulaient à tout prix éviter une panique chez eux en faisant courir le bruit qu'un tueur en série était en liberté.

— Non, bien sûr. Pas directement, répliqua Harry. Si vous pouviez juste nous donner le nom de la personne sur place en charge de l'affaire, nous nous y rendons immédiatement

— Immédiatement ? Mais c'est à près de trois heures de route, et les bureaux ferment dans un quart d'heure.

— Nous allons nous _mettre en route_ immédiatement, corrigea Harry, sans prendre la peine de se dire que ça n'avait pas plus de sens.

Il oubliait toujours que les moldus ne pouvaient pas transplaner. Il avait vécu onze ans de sa vie, et quelques étés, parmi eux, mais déjà, il ne savait plus raisonner comme si la magie n'existait pas, alors que l'inverse avait été tellement difficile à assimiler pour lui lors de la venue dans ce monde. Il échangea un regard entendu avec Ron, pointant du doigt un élément particulier du dossier. Le photographe judiciaire s'en était donné à cœur joie, et avait pris une vue de la porte d'entrée de la maison de la victime, sur laquelle on avait gravé maladroitement un serpent sortant de la bouche d'un crâne.

— Parfait, merci, conclut-il. _Obliviate !_

Le dossier sous le bras, il quitta le bureau du commissaire suivi de Ron. Cette fois, il n'y avait vraiment plus de doute, c'était bien un coup de Forlorne. Il soupira avec lassitude. Ils avaient passé la journée à revenir sur les traces des précédents meurtres, visitant commissariat après commissariat, scène de crime sous scellés après scène de crime sous scellés – chemin qu'ils avaient déjà fait des dizaines de fois – et c'était juste à une heure de finir leur service qu'un nouvel élément se déclarait. Et ce coup-ci, le meurtre semblait frais de la journée, c'était une occasion qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas laisser passer.

— J'aimerais quand même qu'on se dépêche de finir, fit Ron. Hermione va me faire la tête si je passe _encore_ une soirée en service sans la prévenir.

— On verra bien. Forlorne doit être déjà loin, mais on ne peut pas ne pas jeter un coup d'œil. On appellera les Obliviators pour finir le travail sur les voisins et les policiers, répondit Harry. Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien rentrer tôt, pour une fois.

— Mais tu n'as personne qui t'attend, toi !

— Merci de me rappeler que je suis célibataire ! protesta Harry avec un demi sourire.

— Et à qui la faute ? Tu t'entendais bien avec Ginny. Tu aurais pu _vraiment_ faire partie de la famille.

Harry roula des yeux. Visiblement, Ron n'avait toujours pas avalé la pilule. Dehors, le Soleil terminait de se coucher sur cette journée d'automne.

— Ron, je suis _gay_. Ça n'aurait pas marché, entre Ginny et moi, tu le sais... C'était un beau rêve, c'est tout.

— Moui, enfin, chouigna Ron. Tu es gay, tu es gay... Ça reste une théorie.

— Parce que je ne suis jamais sorti avec un garçon ? Il n'empêche que je préfère les hommes. Je m'en suis... rendu compte sans doute un peu tard à cause de la guerre et tout ça, mais je ne peux changer ça d'un coup de baguette magique.

— Et pourquoi pas ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a un sortilège quelque part, qui permet de rendre quelqu'un hétéro.

— Hum. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit aussi simple.

La policière de l'accueil leur lança un regard étrange. Tout à leur conversation, les deux amis n'avaient pas songé à surveiller leur langage et avaient parlé à haute voix de sortilèges et de baguettes magiques. Ou alors c'était la mention de la sexualité d'Harry qui avait attiré son attention. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire aimable, comme si tout ça n'était qu'une plaisanterie, ce n'était pas la peine de lui lancer un _Obliviate _à elle aussi, et elle détourna son attention vers les formulaires qu'elle était en train de remplir avec un visible agacement. Moldues ou sorcières, les tracasseries administratives demeuraient un impondérable universel.

— Bon, rappelle-moi l'adresse, dit Ron. On fait un saut rapide, on constate, et par _pitié_ on fera notre rapport demain matin. En échange, je t'invite à boire un coup au Chaudron vendredi après le boulot.

— Tope-là, acquiesça Harry. J'avais justement bien envie d'essayer ce nouveau cocktail hors de prix...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Review ?

À la prochaine !  
J.O.


	2. Sa justice

Warning : Beaucoup beaucoup d'Angst dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

— Je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas en tuant un moldu toutes les trois semaines que ce gars va devenir le nouveau Tu-Sais-Qui, lâcha Ron.

Harry ne répondit pas, considérant avec un certain effarement que quatre ans chez les Aurors avaient suffi à l'habituer à toutes les atrocités. Ils étaient rendus chez la dernière victime d'Herbert Forlorne, une femme seule d'une quarantaine d'années, torturée et exécutée dans son living-room. La télé était encore allumée.

Son regard fit le tour de la pièce. Elle était meublée sans goût, entre un canapé tapissé d'un tissu rose à fleur, et une armoire vitrée achetée chez une constructeur suédois célèbre chez les moldus qui contenait toutes sortes d'objet depuis une fleur en plastique dans un vase gris dépoli, une voiture miniature, la photo d'un chien... Il n'y avait absolument rien qui parlait du passé de l'assassinée.

Celle-ci était nue, allongée sur le dos, bras et jambes déployées, la peau lacérée et une expression d'horreur intense sur le visage. À en juger par son état, Harry devinait que les tortures avaient duré entre huit et douze heures. Autour d'elle étaient disposées des bougies consumées, qui ornaient un cercle tracé autour de la victime avec son propre sang.

— Tu penses à ce que je penses ? demanda Ron.

— Rituel de Dissociation de l'Âme, acquiesça Harry.

C'était de la magie très ancienne et très noire. Un rituel qui consistait à arracher l'âme de la victime de son corps, processus qui selon certaines rumeurs feraient passer un Cruciatus à pleine puissance pour un aimable chatouillis, et la lier à un objet quelconque, un peu à la manière d'un Horcruxe. Cette âme servait ensuite, selon certaines vieilles croyance, à renforcer les pouvoirs magiques (ou les capacités sexuelles) du maître de cérémonie. De la magie très noire en effet, mais aussi très stupide, puisque absorber une âme de cette manière se révélait non seulement complètement inutile, mais aussi franchement dangereux.

— Vous êtes les gars de l'Observatoire des Sectes ?

Un policier s'était adressé à eux d'un air soupçonneux. Ils avaient passé des vêtements moldus formels, mais il n'étaient certainement pas en uniforme et leur prétendue fonction ne pouvait pas vraiment se deviner au premier coup d'œil. Harry lui passa une carte qui traînait dans sa poche, celle du Dragon Glouton – un très bon restaurant, au passage – et lui jeta un discret _Confundus_ depuis son holster de manche.

— Ah, les services spéciaux ? fit le policier en lui rendant sa carte. Dites, les gars et moi on se préparait à remballer et appeler la morgue, vous en aurez encore pour longtemps ?

— Non, on allait partir aussi, répliqua Harry. Par contre, on viendra chercher une copie du dossier et des photos demain à la première heure.

— Quoi ? Mais il est presque vingt heures, on comptait taper notre rapport dans la matinée.

— Et bien vous vous en occuperez ce soir, l'enjoignit Harry d'un ton aimable.

Il échangea un regard amusé avec Ron. Se faire passer pour des personnages haut placés dans les institutions moldues avait cet avantage qu'ils pouvaient donner des ordres à qui ils voulaient, et ils ne s'en privaient pas. Et c'était un peu ironique parce qu'eux même avaient reporté la rédaction de leur rapport au lendemain. Bah, le moldu s'en remettrait vite. Et en plus, un obliviator allait venir pour lui effacer tous ses souvenirs relatifs à l'affaire, et il ne se souviendrait bientôt plus de cette soirée. Le policier repartit en grommelant et Ron reprit :

— Si c'est comme la dernière fois... Il faudra vérifier si c'est une Cracmol.

— À première vue, je pense que oui... réfléchit Harry à haute voix. Pas de photos d'enfants, rien qui ait l'air d'avoir plus de quelques années, et la cocotte-minute dans la cuisine ressemblait étrangement à un chaudron. Tu chercheras dans les registres demain pendant que j'irais chercher le dossier au commissariat.

— Ah, non ! protesta Ron, ce coup-ci, c'est ton tour de te mettre de la poussière plein les poumons.

— Bon, très bien. Je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser. Tu as jeté les sorts de détection d'usage ?

— Ouais. Aucun résultat. Comme d'habitude. Forlorne devrait ouvrir une société de nettoyage, je te jure, au lieu de jouer les assassins. Aucune trace, et toute la magie réminiscente a été siphonnée. Encore une fois, c'est chou blanc. On rentre ? J'ai _faim_, moi !

Harry pouffa doucement. Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que Ron se plaignait d'avoir faim. Et rien au monde ne pouvait détourner l'attention d'un Ron Weasley une fois que celle-ci était focalisée sur son estomac. Finalement, après un dernier rapide coup d'œil dans les autres pièces que leur imposait le protocole, ils quittèrent les lieux et transplanèrent vers Londres.

* * *

— Vendre le domaine ? Enfin, Monsieur Malfoy, vous n'y pensez pas ?

Le notaire avait l'air d'un poisson, bouche et yeux grand ouverts, et son crâne chauve n'aidait certainement pas. Draco ravala un soupir de lassitude. L'homme s'était déjà moqué de lui en repoussant leur rendez-vous jusqu'à la toute fin de la journée – il était vingt heures passées et la nuit était déjà tombée – et il fallait encore qu'il se farcisse encore toutes les explications. Le notaire n'avait lu que les trois premières lignes de son hibou, ou quoi ?

— J'y pense très fort, au contraire, cracha Draco. C'est même pour ça que je suis là.

Et malheureusement, vous êtes le seul qui acceptez de vous charger des dossiers de vente des propriétés ancestrales, se retint-il d'ajouter, jugeant l'idée finalement assez mauvaise d'ajouter l'insulte à l'outrage, quand bien même son envie en était grande. Après tout, il voulait que l'affaire soit rapidement conclue, et si possible sans se faire un ennemi de la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider dans le cas présent.

— Euh... très bien... vous avez apporté les fichiers du cadastre ?

Draco lui présenta tous les documents nécessaires et lui et le notaire passèrent presque deux heures à discuter des conditions de la vente, des conditions de publication de l'annonce, et plus délicat, le prix et les modalités du règlement. Ce ne fut que quand il finit de signer l'autorisation d'exploitation du bois de la forêt domaniale pour en faire des meubles ou des balais, et celle qui permettait aux potentiels acheteurs d'en faire autre chose qu'un lieu de résidence privé (« Un musée de la guerre », avait suggéré le notaire « C'est de mauvais goût », avait pensé Draco _in petto_ en signant néanmoins), qu'il fut enfin libre de partir, avec la promesse de recevoir un hibou sous quinzaine.

Draco pouvait vivoter en attendant du reste du coffre de la famille Malfoy, enfin... ce que le Ministère avait bien daigné lui laissé, après en avoir ponctionné plus des trois quarts à titre de « réparation des dommages de guerre », alors que ce n'était vraiment qu'une basse vengeance du Ministère, furieux de n'avoir pas pu les envoyer, lui et sa mère, tenir compagnie à Lucius à Azkaban, à cause de l'intervention de Potter lors des procès.

Draco soupira. Cela faisait deux fois qu'il pensait à Potter dans la même journée. Soit il était vraiment, _vraiment_ très fatigué, soit ça participait de la recrudescence de ses souvenirs concernant son passé qui ne cessaient de l'assaillir depuis qu'il avait pris la décision de quitter le pays. Il mit le pied dehors en respirant un grand coup l'atmosphère du Chemin de Traverse. Si tout allait bien, ce serait la dernière fois qu'il aurait à y mettre les pieds.

Le Soleil s'était définitivement couché, pour aujourd'hui, et par cette nuit sans lune, l'obscurité prenait des accents oppressants, presque sinistres, et Draco pressa le pas jusqu'au point de Transplanage. Stupides lois qui interdisaient de transplaner depuis ou vers une chaussée publique, sorcière ou moldue. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était une magie dangereuse. Et tout ça à cause de stupides sangs-de-bourbe incapable de faire cinq mètres sans se désartibuler. C'était du nivellement par le bas ! pensa Draco avec fougue, même si son visage ne se départit pas de son habituel masque glacial.

Il y avait encore quelques passants, ici et là, majoritairement des riverains (habiter Chemin de Traverse, quelle idée saugrenue ! bonjour l'intimité...), ou d'autres silhouettes un peu plus louches qui se rendaient – ou en revenaient – Allée des Embrumes, où certains magasins restaient ouverts plus tard qu'il n'était raisonnable.

Il resserra les pans de sa cape autour de lui en frissonnant, et jeta sur lui-même un léger Sort de Réchauffement. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il doive rentrer si tard, et ne s'était pas habillé assez chaudement. Mentalement, il passa en revue la liste de ce qui lui restait à faire : finir de préparer ses malles, inventorier les ouvrages de la deuxième bibliothèque, et modifier les différentes barrières magiques autour du Manoir afin de permettre aux acheteurs potentiels de visiter l'endroit quand bien même ils n'étaient ni de la famille, ni invités à proprement parler. Avec tout ça, il en aurait bien pour trois ou quatre jours. Il y avait aussi les elfes de maison à briefer, les...

Le flot de ses pensées s'interrompit en même temps que sa respiration, alors qu'il se sentit propulsé en arrière, et sa tête heurta un mur avec force, brouillant sa vision, perturbant son équilibre et provoquant des vagues d'une douleur aiguë qui se propagèrent dans tout son crâne. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il éprouva l'impression de compression typique d'un Transplanage d'Accompagnement, n'ayant que cette absurde dernière pensée : « Mais c'est illégal ! »

Arrivé à destination, il trébucha et chuta, se rattrapant maladroitement sur ses mains, éraflant ses paumes et ses genoux au passage. Dans les ténèbres, il reconnut la forme d'un conduit de cheminée, et comprit qu'il devait être sur un toit. Mais où ? Il aurait été incapable de le dire. Une main brutale lui tira soudain la tête par les cheveux pour le forcer à se relever, et il se sentit à nouveau propulsé en arrière, et tomba sur les fesses, où il vit la silhouette sombre de son agresseur qui se dessinait sur le ciel étoilé devant lui, mais qu'il pouvait reconnaître entre mille malgré l'obscurité. La cape qui flottait au vent, sans doute grâce à un sortilège, et cette cagoule en forme de tête de Phénix...

— Alors, Malfoy, cracha le Vengeur, on pensait pouvoir s'échapper ? On pensait pouvoir quitter le pays en douce ?

L'homme s'approcha et saisit Draco par le collet, en rugissant à quelques centimètres de son visage d'une voix grave et rauque, sans doute transformée par plusieurs couches de Glamour pour la rendre sinistre, menaçante, puissante comme celle de cinquante hommes, écrasante comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte, grinçante comme une pierre tombale, grondante comme un torrent furieux et meurtrier.

— On pensait pouvoir échapper à la justice ? Mais on n'échappe pas à _ma_ justice. Et pour tes crimes, tu vas payer...

Le mot _terreur _n'était pas assez fort pour décrire ce que ressentait Draco. Il était absolument tétanisé, incapable de faire le moindre geste, prononcer le moindre mot. Il avait encore du mal à croire ce qui lui arrivait, pour lui le Vengeur n'était que cette histoire amusante dans les colonnes de la Gazette, mais que lui... _lui_, Draco Malfoy, soit pris pour cible du justicier masqué... De celui-ci émanait une aura magique dont Draco n'avait connu qu'un seul équivalent dans sa vie : celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Une puissance presque palpable, qui faisait vibrer l'air autour de lui de millions de cris d'agonie.

— Pour avoir fait rentrer des Mangemorts à Poudlard exposant plus de quatre cent enfants au danger et provoquant des dommages physiques irréparables sur la personne de Bill Weasley, pour avoir tenté par trois fois de tuer Albus Dumbledore, mettant en danger la vie de Katie Bell et Ron Weasley, pour tentatives répétées de meurtre sur les personnes d'Harry Potter, de Ron Weasley et d'Hermione Granger, pour avoir au titre de Mangemort, fait usage sur treize êtres humains du Sortilège Impardonnable du Cruciatus, de l'Imperius sur quatre autres, dont Kaitlin Rosmerta pendant une durée totale de sept mois et quatorze jours, provoquant chez celle-ci des dommages psychiques irréparables, pour avoir...

— STOP ! hurla Draco.

Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre énoncée ainsi, sur cette voix semblable au rugissement d'un lion la liste sans fin de ses erreurs passées, et son désarroi à se voir jeter en travers du visage tous ces souvenirs qui tous les jours le torturaient assez, venait de dépasser la panique qui lui broyait les entrailles dans un étau cruel. D'erreurs qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix de commettre. Qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Mourir ? Il ne passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne regrette tout, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il voulait quitter le pays : pour laisser derrière lui son passé, recommencer une nouvelle vie qui ne serait pas souillée par les crimes dont il avait été forcé de se rendre coupable.

— … pour avoir encouragé et participé à la séquestration et à la torture de Garrick Ollivander, de Luna Lovegood, et, encore une fois, d'Harry Potter, de Ron Weasley et d'Hermione Granger, poursuivit le Vengeur en l'ignorant royalement, pour avoir détruit des trésors millénaires qui appartenait au patrimoine du monde sorcier d'Angleterre, pour...

— Assez... par pitié, assez... gémit Draco.

— … pour s'être rendu complice d'innombrables exactions mettant directement en péril la sécurité des mondes sorcier _et _moldu, pour avoir soutenu, et continué à soutenir le Statut du Sang, et enfin pour avoir échappé au juste châtiment que de tels crimes exigent, je suis aujourd'hui présent en face de toi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, héritier Black, pour prononcer la sentence qui aurait dû t'être promise, en tant que juré, juge, et exécuteur.

Il s'approcha et ajouta en un murmure, dans le creux de son oreille, avec un ton qui n'essayait même pas de dissimuler son triomphe :

— Si tu as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense, c'est ici, et maintenant.

L'angoisse dévorait Draco de l'intérieur. Il savait que le Vengeur ne le tuerait pas. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il procédait. Mais il avait appris aussi, et de première main, qu'il y a des sorts bien moins enviables. Il ne put articuler rien d'autre que :

— Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?

— Rien ? mugit le Vengeur.

— J'ai payé... j'ai déjà payé ma dette... tenta faiblement Draco, en tremblant tellement que ce qui ne sortit ne fut qu'un borborygme.

— Gallions ! Peuh !

Le Vengeur cracha par terre et sortit sa baguette d'un holster de poignée, qu'il pointa directement sur Draco. Sans qu'aucune incantation ne soit prononcée, des chaînes se matérialisèrent dans l'air et enserrèrent Draco. Celui-ci n'essaya même pas de se débattre. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de contempler ce sorcier à la puissance démoniaque se préparer à prononcer la sentence.

— Draco Malfoy, je te condamne à revivre en rêve, chaque fois que tu fermeras les yeux, la nuit que tu as vécu au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie le 30 juin 1997.

Draco ne connaissait que trop bien cette date. Elle hantait déjà trop souvent ses cauchemars. Il abandonna toute dignité et se remis à supplier, petite boule de douleur et de sanglots enchaînée au sol, impuissante devant la seule force magique de son bourreau.

— NON ! Pitié ! Pas ça, je vous en prie, tout mais pas ça, je... je regrette... Pitié.. je n'ai...

— Trop tard.

La phrase tomba comme le couperet d'une guillotine, et Draco vit un éclair pourpre sortir de la baguette du Vengeur, pour le frapper en pleine poitrine, faisant cesser son cœur et sa respiration du même coup pendant quelques secondes. Il sentit, avec une lenteur terrifiante, le sortilège le pénétrer, et chercher son chemin dans son corps, jusqu'à englober son cerveau d'une masse confuse et tyrannique, laissant derrière elle des sillons d'une douleur cuisante.

— Et la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, reprit le vengeur, sera la toute dernière chose que tes yeux te permettront de voir. Tu la verras bien. Tu seras même aux premières loges.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il souleva dans les airs un Draco hurlant et pleurant de terreur, et jeta un nouveau maléfice, en un flash blanc aveuglant. Ce dernier ne vit plus rien pendant un moment, puis soudain, il était là, au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie. Snape venait de lancer le Sortilège de Mort sur Dumbledore et celui-ci se mit à tomber, une expression surprise sur le visage. Il voulut fermer les yeux, il voulut détourner le regard, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il était _forcé_ de revivre cette scène, au ralenti, et de revoir le vieux Directeur tomber...

Le bâtiment était haut, et la chute dura un temps atrocement long, les bras et jambes de Dumbledore ballottant dans tous les sens alors qu'il fendait l'air à une vitesse terrifiante... et Draco comprit que ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui tombait, mais _lui-même_... il voyait à présent le sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, et son propre visage penché sur lui, assistant à sa propre chute sans aucune expression sur son visage... un masque glacé. Il hurla une dernière fois, et se sentit atterrir sur le sol dur, la douleur du choc le pénétrant jusqu'aux os, un craquement sinistre perçant ses oreilles.

Il entendit des cris, il vit de la lumière, et il ferma les yeux...

* * *

_Oh non !_

Harry venait de rentrer chez lui et il s'attendait à passer une soirée tranquille, repas léger et au lit tout de suite après, mais son cœur chuta dans sa poitrine quand il vit qui l'attendait dans sa cuisine.

— Oh, je suis désolé ! geignit-il, j'avais complètement oublié et... le travail...

Face à lui se tenait Andromeda Tonks, l'air sévère et les bras croisés. C'est en la voyant qu'Harry s'était souvenu qu'il avait promis de passer du temps en compagnie de son filleul. Ça ne manqua pas, quelques secondes plus tard, un petit garçon de sept ans aux cheveux noir de jais surexcité déboula dans la cuisine, et vint lui aussi se planter en face d'Harry, adoptant une posture et arborant une expression cruellement similaire à celles de sa grand-mère.

— Tu avais promis, Oncle Harry ! Et maintenant, il est tard, et on n'aura pas le temps de jouer !

Harry poser un genou en face de l'enfant pour être à la même hauteur et posa ses mains sur les frêles épaules qui tremblaient d'indignation.

— Teddy, je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai été retenu au travail.

Les cheveux du garçon virèrent au rouge vif. Mauvais signe.

— C'est _toujours_ à cause du travail ! protesta celui-ci. Tu passes toujours du temps à ton travail, et jamais avec moi ! Tu avais _promis_.

— Teddy, intervint Andromeda, Harry est fatigué, et ce n'est pas de sa faute, il fait un travail important, tu sais. Si tu allais jouer un peu dans ta chambre, et ensuite, on rentre. On pourra revenir plus tard.

Le petit garçon soupira, et ses cheveux adoptèrent une teinte un poil plus sombre, presque bordeaux, signe qu'il se calmait. Il était à un âge où la métamorphomagie héritée de sa mère commençait à se manifester en fonction de ses émotions. Rouge colère – noir ennui – vert hilarité – bleu contentement – violet peur... Teddy adopta une expression typiquement boudeuse et sortit de la cuisine en faisant le plus de bruit possible.

Appréhendant ce qui allait suivre, Harry se retourna vers Andromeda qui le fusillait littéralement du regard.

— Tu avais _promis_ de passer la soirée avec Teddy parce que ça fait déjà trois fois que tu annules à cause du boulot.

— Mais on est sur une affaire sensible, en ce moment, protesta et il y a eu un récent développement, je ne pouvais pas...

— Affaire sensible ou pas, que ça ne t'empêche pas de voir ton filleul. Il ne m'a parlé que de toi toute la semaine, il était absolument _intenable_ tellement il était ravi de te voir, et toi tu le déçois. Encore.

— Je... tenta Harry.

Mais il n'avait rien à dire pour sa défense.

— Que tu sois retenu, qu'il y ait une urgence, je veux bien, c'est ton métier qui veut ça, j'ai eu une fille Auror, aussi, je sais ce que c'est. Mais que ça ne t'empêche pas de _prévenir_... Tu sais te servir d'une cheminée, quand même ?

— On était chez les moldus... Écoute, Dromeda, c'est entièrement de ma faute, je n'ai aucune excuse, j'aurais dû y penser, je... la prochaine fois, promis, je serais là, la... la semaine prochaine, samedi ? On ira au parc avec Teddy, et...

Andromeda soupira, coupant la parole à Harry. Elle secoua la tête faiblement et répondit :

— Si tu annules, reportes, ou nous poses un lapin, c'est à Teddy que tu auras à répondre. On va rentrer. Et prends soin de toi, tu as l'air surmené.

Harry acquiesça. Il se sentait douloureusement coupable de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec son filleul, qui pourtant le vénérait, et le savoir blessé à cause de lui était une véritable torture. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose, une urgence, un nouvel élément à l'affaire et... de fil en aiguille, cela faisait presque deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu.

Il eut quand même droit à un câlin d'au revoir, ce qui le consola un peu. Il évita de parler dans l'immédiat de la sortie au parc, craignant que le petit garçon ne prenne mal qu'on lui fasse une nouvelle promesse juste après avoir rompu la précédente. Mais ses cheveux étaient gris tristesse, et le cœur d'Harry se serra quand il le vit englouti par les flammes vertes de la Cheminette, accompagné par sa grand-mère.

Peiné, il en revint à ce qu'il avait prévu, repas léger, une ou deux pages de roman, mais il avait beau tourner et se retourner dans son lit, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Au bout de deux longues heures d'insomnie, alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à se plonger dans cet état de torpeur qui l'emmènerait dans les bras de Morphée, l'alarme de la Cheminette sonna, le réveillant en sursaut.

Dans l'âtre, c'était le visage d'Octavius Halflin, l'Auror-en-Chef, qui le toisait d'un air sévère.

— Harry, tu _dormais _? demanda celui-ci, incrédule. Tu est au courant que tu étais d'astreinte, ce soir ?

— Ah bon ?

— Putain, Harry, ça t'arrive de regarder le tableau de service ? Oui, tu es d'astreinte, et on a une urgence, alors tu ramènes vite fait tes fesses Chemin de Traverse, au point de Transplanage à côté d'Eeylops Owl Emporium.

Harry soupira profondément en se massant les tempes. Encore une urgence, encore le travail. Exactement ce dont il avait besoin ce soir.

— Quel est le problème ?

— Le Vengeur Masqué a châtié un autre criminel, répondit Halflin avec un grand sourire qui laissait voir ses dents et sa fierté satisfaite.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! 'Tite review ? À bientôt !

J.O.


	3. Les ténèbres de l'indifférence

— J'arrive tout de suite.

La tête de Halflin disparut d'entre les flammes qui reprirent une couleur de feu normale, et Harry se dépêcha d'aller chercher ses robes d'Auror et sa baguette. Décidément, il oubliait tout ! D'abord que Teddy venait lui rendre visite, et ensuite qu'il était d'astreinte cette nuit, c'est à dire susceptible d'être appelé en cas d'urgence, quel que soit le problème et quelle que soit l'affaire ou la situation, ce qui en pratique arrivait tout de même assez rarement. Pourtant il avait regardé le tableau de service ce matin-même !... ou la veille au matin, constata-t-il en voyant qu'il était minuit passé. Il avait vraiment besoin de vacances, cela faisait maintenant... un an et huit mois, calcula-t-il mentalement, qu'il n'a pas eu plus de trois jours de congé d'affilée.

En vérifiant son état dans le miroir, il repensa à sa conversation avec l'Auror-en-Chef, et surtout de la manière dont celui-ci paraissait absolument _extatique_ que le Vengeur ait attaqué quelqu'un d'autre. Halflin était l'un des plus fervents supporters du justicier, et avait proposé plus d'une fois à Kingsley de chercher à établir un partenariat avec lui, permettant au « super-héros » d'accéder aux ressources du Ministère. Kingsley s'était montré un peu plus raisonnable, et avait refusé. Harry ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à qui supportait, et qui ne supportait pas le Vengeur, mais il considérait que les chefs de service, a fortiori le Ministre lui-même, devraient, au moins eux, faire preuve d'une certaine neutralité.

Il soupira, sortit de chez lui, et transplana dès qu'il arriva sur son perron, là où les sorts de protection du 12, square Grimmauld, le le lui permettaient. Dès qu'il arriva Chemin de Traverse, il vit que malgré l'heure tardive, il y régnait une intense agitation, une foule de quidam s'était amassée, certains des passants étaient encore en robe de chambre et bonnet de nuit, et quatre Aurors étaient déjà sur place. Halflin, une autre équipe, et Ron, qui s'approcha d'Harry dès qu'il le vit arriver.

— Harry, mec, tu ne vas _jamais _le croire.

Il avait l'air un peu secoué, mais en dehors de ça, parfaitement frais. Il se planta devant Harry et écarquilla les yeux en détaillant son collègue et ami de haut en bas et de bas en haut.

— Tu _dormais _? s'étrangla-t-il.

— Ben, j'avais comme qui dirait oublié qu'on était d'astreinte cette nuit. Et à quoi tu vois que je dormais ?

— Tu as les traces du drap encore imprimées sur ta joue, gloussa Ron. Bon, je te fais le topo rapidement : passant entend cri de terreur, vient voir, constate l'attaque, appelle Aurors. C'est cette jeune femme, là-bas.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction que désignait Ron. Elle était jeune, blonde, pas très jolie, l'air timide, et répondait aux questions que lui posait les deux Aurors de l'autre équipe, en se tordant les doigts nerveusement, en regardant furtivement une masse noire sur le sol qu'Harry devina être la victime du Vengeur. Au moins, ils n'auraient pas à la décrocher d'un arbre.

— Et c'est qui ?

— Une certaine Emeline Catespie. Sang-mêlée, a quitté Poudlard deux ans auparavant... Elle travaille comme stagiaire à Fleury et...

— Non, je parlais de la victime, précisa Harry.

— Ah ! Ça, tu ne vas jamais le croire !

Les deux hommes marchèrent en direction de la forme sur le sol, Halflin penché dessus, sa baguette à la main et une expression de visible dégoût sur le visage, dont les contours se précisèrent au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient en écartant les badauds sur leur chemin pour laisser deviner une silhouette humaine. De plus près encore, on pouvait voir que la victime était enchaînée, et d'encore plus près...

— Malfoy ? s'étonna Harry.

— Malfoy lui-même ! répéta Ron qui n'avait pas l'air moins surpris. En même temps, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il ne pouvait pas s'y attendre. Si le Vengeur s'attaque aux anciens Mangemorts, techniquement...

— Mais il a été officiellement gracié par le Ministère !

— Oui, m'enfin bon, j'ai pas l'impression que le Vengeur s'arrête à ce genre de détails.

Harry se tut un moment, pour regarder Malfoy de plus près. Celui-ci était inconscient, mais visiblement en vie. Il avait une vilaine plaie sur le côté de la tête, recouverte de sang déjà coagulé, presque noir, qui jurait cruellement avec les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, aux mèches fines et soyeuses. Harry était... troublé. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Il n'avait pas entendu parler de Malfoy depuis des années, aux dernières nouvelles, il vivait en reclus dans son Manoir, abandonné de tous, et le retrouver ainsi, étendu sur la chaussée, aussi fragile, aussi vulnérable... il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir comme une pointe de pitié.

La toute première fois qu'il avait affaire à une victime du Vengeur, il fallait que celle-ci soit un ancien camarade de classe. Peu importait à quelle Maison Malfoy appartenait, peu importait même qu'il ait été le pire ennemi d'Harry, c'était quelqu'un qu'il avait connu personnellement, et quelqu'un qui venait de se faire attaquer, enchaîné, jeté inconscient en plein milieu de la rue, et Merlin savait quoi d'autre...

— Place ! Place ! Gazette du sorcier ! cria soudain une voix, fendant la foule.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard paniqué. Il ne manquait plus que Rita Skeeter, évidemment. La journaliste, plus exubérante et plus vulgaire que jamais, rouge à lèvres du même ton que sac à main et talons hauts, s'octroya d'office le droit de franchir le périmètre de sécurité établi par les Aurors, et se planta en face du corps de Malfoy, parchemin lévitant à côté d'elle sur lequel une plume écrivait frénétiquement.

— Alors, qu'avons-nous là ? s'exclama-t-elle avec aux lèvres un sourire carnassier sous ses excentriques lunettes. Harry Potter en personne !

Harry releva la tête vers Skeeter, pour constater que celle-ci ne s'intéressait pas le moins du monde à la victime, seulement à Harry. Celui-ci contourna le corps de Malfoy et se placer entre lui et elle.

— Harry Potter en personne, répéta-t-il la voix pleine de venin. Pas trop déçue d'apprendre que je ne suis pas le Vengeur ?

— Enfin, mon garçon, répondit-elle avec un sourire radieux, à vous voir, on dirait que vous voulez m'empêcher de faire mon travail, ce ne serait pas très professionnel de votre part ! Maintenant, dites-moi, quel est votre point de vue sur un justicier masqué solitaire qui fait mieux que le service des Aurors au complet ? Est-ce que vous vous sentez bafoué ? Humilié ?

— Aucun commentaire.

— Et que dire alors de la victime ? C'est un ancien camarade à vous, Monsieur Potter, n'est-ce pas ? La première fois qu'un de vos proches se fait attaquer par le Vengeur Masqué ? Comment vous sentez-vous ? Triste ? Blessé ? En colère ? Chercherez-vous à vous venger ?

— Aucun commentaire, répéta obstinément Harry à qui la moutarde commençait sérieusement à monter au nez.

Et en aucun cas lui et Malfoy ne pouvaient être qualifiés de « proches ». Ils avaient été à Poudlard la même année, ils étaient ennemis jurés, et ça s'arrêtait là.

— Madame Skeeter !

La journaliste se retourna vers Halflin qui venait de l'interpeller, les bras grands ouverts et un sourire aimable aux lèvres, comme s'il accueillait une vielle amie.

— Quelle joie de vous voir ici, vous allez pouvoir dire aux lecteurs la vérité. Laissez-moi vous dire que Draco Malfoy n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, je n'ai jamais accepté le fait qu'il ait été gracié, et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, le Vengeur Masqué recevrait sur l'heure l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe !

Au grand soulagement d'Harry, le duo s'écarta quelque peu, la concentration de Skeeter tournée toute entière vers Halflin qui continuait à débiter ses inepties, et il se retourna vers Ron. Celui-ci avait l'air furieux. Il gronda :

— Heureusement que ça ne tient pas qu'à lui. Cette Skeeter, je te jure, si je ne me retenais pas...

— Bon. Malfoy, le coupa Harry pour le faire revenir à leur principale préoccupation.

— Oui, Malfoy. Ce sont des chaînes conjurées qui l'entravent, et pourtant, elles semblent résister à tout, sorts de Découpe, de Bris, Dissipation, _Confringo, Diffindo_... Ste Mangouste a été prévenu, bien sûr, les Guérisseurs devraient arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

Harry essaya quelques autres sortilèges sur les chaînes, sans succès. En effet, outre le fait qu'elles étaient assez épaisse pour sembler pouvoir résister à la traction d'une locomotive, elle étaient imperméables à la magie. Qui que fut ce Vengeur, c'était un sorcier très habile. Harry lui-même n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire mieux, et, pourtant, sans fausse modestie, il se savait assez puissant. Pas étonnant que les Aurors qui s'étaient occupés de Rowle aient mis une heure pour le décrocher. Pour l'heure, il devait se résoudre à attendre les Guérisseurs.

— Ça fait combien de temps ? demanda-t-il.

— Qu'il a été trouvé comme ça ? Oh, pas plus de quinze minutes. Apparemment, la fille Catespie l'a vu tomber, elle a été très réactive, elle a fait l'aller-retour au Chaudron pour utiliser leur cheminée et contacter les Aurors, et est revenue ici pour nous attendre. Si tous les témoins étaient aussi consciencieux, notre boulot serait tellement plus simple... soupira Ron.

— Elle l'a vu tomber ? répéta Harry.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel. Si Malfoy était tombé, cela voudrait dire qu'il a soit été poussé d'une des fenêtres du bâtiment adjacent, ce dont il doutait, soit plus vraisemblablement de son toit... La bâtisse avait l'un de ces toits plats, avec un rebord, mais ça faisait quand même quatre étages, et la victime semblait ne pas avoir de blessure physique autre que sa plaie à la tête.

« La victime ». Harry constatait qu'il était en effet plus simple de considérer Malfoy comme une autre de ces victimes anonymes, une autre affaire, et non pas un ancien camarade, ennemi ou pas. C'était plus facile, et ainsi, il n'avait pas à affronter ces sentiments contradictoires qui l'assaillaient. Il jeta un sort de Révélation sur le sol pour découvrir qu'en effet, le Vengeur, ou peut-être un complice, avait jeté un sortilège d'Amortissement sur toute la chaussée. Pourtant, au toucher, la pierre était dure comme... de la pierre justement.

— Un Sortilège d'Amortissement, dit-il à Ron, modifié pour que la sensation d'impact demeure malgré tout. Le Vengeur ne voulait pas le tuer, mais juste lui faire peur. Tu m'as dit que Catespie avait entendu un cri ? C'était Malfoy ?

— C'était une voix d'homme, alors probablement Malfoy, oui, confirma Ron.

— Ça voulait dire qu'il était encore conscient juste avant, ou même pendant la chute.

— Je... j'imagine, hésita Ron en haussant les épaules, perplexe. Harry, on est juste là pour attendre les Guérisseurs et s'assurer qu'aucun des civils n'interfère avec la scène du délit. On n'est pas là pour enquêter.

Harry soupira et se releva, résigné. Ron avait raison, malheureusement. Les Aurors n'avaient absolument pas les ressources pour ouvrir un dossier sur le Vengeur, et l'agression restera sans suite. Une plainte contre X sera déposée pour la forme, comme le voulait la procédure légale, puis enterrée aux archives, et immédiatement oubliée. Pour se donner une contenance, il continua d'essayer de briser les chaînes qui entravaient Malfoy, toujours sans y parvenir, quand arrivèrent les Guérisseurs, au bout de quelques minutes. Ceux-ci le placèrent sur une civière avec une délicatesse discutable et transplanèrent immédiatement, l'un d'eux n'échangeant que quelques mots avec Halflin.

— Okay, tout le monde ! cria celui-ci à la cantonade. Que chacun rentre chez soi, fin du spectacle ! Circulez ! Circulez !

Comme il n'y avait plus rien à voir, la foule commença à se disperser, Rita Skeeter elle-même récupéra son rouleau de parchemin et sa plume, et après avoir jeté en direction d'Harry un dernier sourire charmeur qui le pénétra jusqu'aux os comme une pluie de Novembre, s'en alla également.

— Bon, moi je vais rentrer, fit Ron. Tu viens ?

— … J'arrive. Quelle histoire, _Malfoy _!

— C'est sale, acquiesça Ron en frissonnant. C'est Malfoy, et je le porte pas vraiment dans mon cœur, mais quand même, l'enchaîner, le jeter d'un toit et le terroriser assez pour lui faire perdre connaissance !... C'est quelque chose que de lire l'histoire dans le journal, mais autre chose que d'être sur le terrain et de constater avec tes propres yeux...

— Il faudrait vraiment ouvrir un dossier, fit Harry. Au moins pour consigner les différents éléments relatifs à l'affaire.

— Halflin ne voudra jamais, rétorqua Ron avec résignation. Un vrai fanboy, celui-là, j'te jure.

Harry sourit à cette dernière phrase. Plus le temps passait, et plus son ami adoptait des expressions moldues, que devait sans doute employer Hermione chez eux. Ron avait vraiment changé depuis Poudlard. Il était devenu plus mature, ne jalousait plus Harry dans ses accomplissements, il avait perdu cette gaucherie adolescente, et était devenu vraiment sûr de lui, confiant, et même s'il n'était pas exactement intelligent ou talentueux magiquement, comme pouvait l'être Hermione, il avait un excellent instinct, un sens de l'observation surprenant, et faisait un excellent Auror. Et, Harry devait bien le reconnaître, il était aussi devenu assez bel homme...

* * *

Draco ouvrit les yeux... et ne vit rien d'autre devant lui qu'un océan de ténèbres. Encore groggy, il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas encore endormi dans la bibliothèque, et se dit qu'il aurait à faire se punir l'elfe de maison qui était responsable de l'entretien des feux de cheminées pour avoir osé laissé s'éteindre celui-ci, mais il était allongé, dans un lit, il sentait le moelleux du matelas dans son dos, et la chaleur des draps qui le recouvraient.

Puis, peu à peu, les souvenirs des récents événements lui revinrent... Il sortait de chez le notaire, c'était la nuit, le se rendait au point de transplanage et... l'attaque. La terreur l'étouffa à nouveau alors qu'il se remémorait les mots de ce soit-disant « justicier », bourreau étant un mot plus juste. Il porta les mains à ses yeux et se frotta les paupières, en se relevant. Les menaces du Vengeur n'avait pas été vaines. Il était bel et bien aveugle.

Fou de panique et de rage, il essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte des couvertures qui semblaient vouloir l'étouffer, tâtonna pour trouver le bord du lit, fit pivoter son corps, et son tibia buta dans quelque chose de solide, lui envoyant des vagues de souffrance dans toute la jambe. Perdant l'équilibre, il tomba sur le sol dur, et les bras s'agitant frénétiquement tout autour de lui pour tenter de prendre conscience de son environnement, il essaya en vain de se remettre debout en pleurant de douleur et de frustration.

— Monsieur Malfoy ! fit soudain une voix de femme.

— À... à l'aide, gémit-il.

Il détestait, il haïssait devoir s'abaisser à être dans une telle position de faiblesse, à pleurer comme une fillette et réclamer de l'aide à la première personne qu'il entendait. Il se trouvait pathétique, minable, mais au fond de lui, secrètement soulagé de ne pas être seul, et à cause de ça, encore plus en colère contre lui-même. Pourquoi le Vengeur ne l'avait pas simplement tué ? Pourquoi devoir lui imposer une telle épreuve ?

Il glapit fort peu dignement, quand il sentit des mains le saisir par les aisselles, et le relever sans difficulté. Se faisant, sa jambe buta encore contre quelque chose de dur, et, comme par réflexe, il se débattit comme un diable pour se dégager de la prise, perdit l'équilibre, et chuta à nouveau.

— Monsieur Malfoy, mais enfin, qu'y a-t-il ? demanda la femme. _Oh merlin _!

Il pouvait sentir l'horreur et le dégoût derrière ces derniers mots, et la confusion s'ajouta à la désorientation. Encore une fois, les mains le saisirent et le relevèrent, et il se laissa faire, cette fois-ci, et sans se cogner. Une des mains de déplaça de son bras jusqu'à son dos pour le pousser gentiment, tandis que l'autre attrapa son poignet pour le guider. De son bras libre, il battit l'air en face de lui, et devina la présence du lit dans lequel il se jeta, comme un frêle radeau au milieu du naufrage de sa réalité, battu par les vents du désarroi.

— Je suis aveugle... gémit-il.

— Ne... ne bougez pas, je vais chercher le Guérisseur-en-Chef.

— Où suis-je ? demanda-t-il, se saisissant du poignet de la femme qui le tenait encore, mais faisait mine de vouloir le lâcher. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul.

— Vous êtes à Ste Mangouste, quatrième étage, service de pathologie des sortilèges. Vous êtes en sécurité, Monsieur Malfoy, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre. Vous... vous pouvez me lâcher, maintenant ? Vous commencez à me faire mal.

Draco prit conscience que sa main qui retenait le poignet de la femme était serrée à l'en faire trembler. Il relâcha sa pression, et se retira comme s'il venait de se brûler. Sans aucun autre moyen de deviner la présence de celle qu'il supposait être une Guérisseuse ou une stagiaire, c'était comme si celle-ci venait de disparaître aussi vite que si elle avait transplané. Pourtant, il entendit des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient et la voix qui lui disait, avec des accents qui se voulaient réconfortants mais n'arrivaient pas tout à fait à cacher une certaine méfiance prudente :

— Je reviens le plus vite possible avec la personne en charge du service. Essayez de vous calmer, en attendant.

Il fit claquer sa langue d'exaspération. Se calmer... se calmer... Elle en avait de belles, l'autre ! Il était devenu _aveugle_, par Merlin, et elle lui demandait de se calmer ? C'était une putain de farce... Il porta les mains à son visage et se toucha les yeux, puis le nez, les joues, le front, le menton, le cou. Physiquement, il avait l'air d'être intact, et même sa blessure sur le côté du crâne avait disparu, on avait dû la lui soigner pendant qu'il était inconscient.

Tâtonnant ensuite tout autour de lui, il devina les contours du lit, et se plaça environ au milieu, prostré, la tête sur les genoux qu'il avait ramené près de son torse, ses bras autours de ses jambes, et se laissa aller à pleurer. Il était pitoyable... Ce n'était pas que la vue qu'on lui avait ôté, mais sa fierté et son honneur de sang-pur, sa dignité de sorcier, et son intégrité en tant qu'être humain... Il n'était plus qu'une moitié d'homme... Un gémissement de frustration s'échappa de ses lèvres, résonnant dans la pièce, et sonnant étrangement à ses propres oreilles.

Des bruits de pas lui firent relever la tête et rouvrir les yeux, action futile s'il en était, puisqu'il ne perçut rien d'autre que ces ténèbres à la constance rageante. Il eut un nouvel accès de panique, incapable de _voir_ qui approchait. Puis un homme se fit entendre :

— Monsieur Malfoy, bonjour, je suis Quintus Navale, chef de service de pathologie des sortilèges... Comment vous sentez-vous ?

L'homme avait une voix profonde et chaleureuse, au ton professionnel et efficace, mais qui ne parvenait pas tout à fait à cacher son dédain envers Draco. Encore l'un de ceux qui lui reprochait, toutes ces années après, d'avoir participé à la Guerre du mauvais côté, son nom associé à quelques-uns des plus terribles événements qui s'étaient déroulés déjà sept ans auparavant.

— Je suis aveugle, cracha Draco. Comment pensez-vous que je me sente ?

— Physiquement, je veux dire. Pas de douleurs, de sensations étranges ?

Draco soupira. Il avait beau être en colère, il avait beau être en peine, et Navale avait beau le détester simplement pour s'appeler « Malfoy », le Guérisseur demeurait obligé de le soigner par Serment, et il restait sa meilleur chance de retrouver la vue. Ou sa seule chance, pour le moment.

— Non, lâcha-t-il finalement. Je suis _aveugle_. À part ce tout petit détail sans importance, je vais parfaitement bien. Une tasse de thé ?

— Ne faites pas de mauvais esprit, voyons.

Draco entendit les bruits de pas se rapprocher encore de lui, et il eut un mouvement de recul. Depuis la Guerre, il était devenu très méfiant, voire paranoïaque, et ce n'était pas rare que le mouvement d'une ombre étrange le fasse sursauter, et l'obscurité le terrifiait, ce pourquoi il avait donné l'ordre aux elfes de maisons d'entretenir tous les feux de toutes les cheminées du Manoir en toutes circonstances et en toutes saisons. S'il avait trop chaud en été, il n'avait qu'à jeter sur l'âtre un sortilège de Gèle-Flammes. Privé de la vue, ses vieux démons allaient s'en donner à cœur joie.

— Je vais jeter quelques sorts de diagnostic sur vos yeux, allongez-vous et ne bougez pas, reprit Navale.

Draco obéit, se rallongea, et son crâne buta douloureusement contre la tête du lit. Il rajusta sa position en pestant, et finit par trouver une posture confortable. Évidemment, ça aurait arraché la bouche du Guérisseur que de le prévenir qu'il était trop haut sur le matelas et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'allonger sans se cogner... Peu après, il sentit une sensation désagréable au niveau de ses globes oculaires, mais il prit son mal en patience et attendit que le Guérisseur termine. Celui-ci travaillait dans le silence le plus absolu, jetant tous ses sorts informulés, et ne réagissant absolument jamais vocalement. Draco s'était attendu à des borborygmes, des soupirs, ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui aurait pu au moins lui donner un début d'idée sur ce qui était en train de se passer, et il s'apprêtait à réclamer un compte-rendu oral, quand la sensation disparut et Navale s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Hum. Je vais être honnête avec vous, Monsieur Malfoy, je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de maléfice. Tous les sorts de cécité sont soit temporaires, soit relativement facilement réversibles, et bien sûr il nous est très aisé de la guérir si la cause est mécanique mais...

— Mais ? le pressa Draco qui se sentait de plus en plus anxieux à chaque seconde qui passait.

— Il semblerait que vos yeux aient été... métamorphosés.

— Quoi !? Mais vous pouvez les retransformer comme ils étaient avant, non ? Il y a bien un moyen ! Et _Finite Incantatem _? Une métamorphose dans l'autre sens ?

— S'il vous plaît, calmez-vous...

— Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! Il y a bien quelque chose à faire ? Dites-moi qu'il y a quelque chose à faire !

— Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir, l'assura Navale avec patience. Nous ne savions même pas que vous aviez perdu la vue avant que vous vous réveilliez. Il ne s'agit pas d'une métamorphose classique. Normalement, un objet, ou une créature métamorphosée « retient » en quelque sorte ce qu'elle était avant la transformation, ainsi, en effet, un simple _Finite Incantatem_ suffit dans la plupart des cas. Dans le votre, en revanche, je crains que cette mémoire n'est été perdue, et, que, aussi illogique que ça paraisse, vos yeux ont toujours été ce qu'ils sont maintenant...

— Et... ils sont quoi, maintenant ?

— Il semblerait qu'ils soient en verre.

— En _verre _! s'exclama Draco, sa voix montant d'une octave dans les aigus. Mes yeux ont été métamorphosés en verre ? Mais est-ce que c'est seulement possible ?

— De toute évidence, oui... soupira Navale. Monsieur Malfoy, il va vous falloir beaucoup de courage...

Draco déglutit. Il était déjà épouvanté d'apprendre que ses yeux avaient été changé en verre, et il n'aimait pas du tout le ton qu'avait adopté le Guérisseur, à mi-chemin entre la commisération et le réconfort, il y avait encore _pire _?

— Le verre n'essaye pas d'imiter la coloration naturelle de vos yeux, en fait... tout le globe est uniformément... noir.

— Mes yeux sont noirs ? s'étrangla Draco.

— Je le crains... Et il y a pire. Même si je pouvais les métamorphoser en un œil fonctionnel, il serait possible que les connexions nerveuses ne se rétablissent pas correctement, et que vous ne retrouviez pas la vue... Cependant, j'ai l'impression que cette... matière, ce verre, est parfaitement inerte magiquement, et ne réagira à aucun sortilège. Ni métamorphose, ni modification de sa couleur ou de son aspect, ni même Glamours.

Draco resta silencieux un moment, tentant d'assimiler ce que venait de lui dire le Guérisseur. Il se sentait mort, à l'intérieur de lui. Il n'avait même plus la force d'être en colère, d'être affligé, ou de pleurer la perte de sa vision. Il était juste écrasé, purement et simplement broyé par le fait que, outre que ses yeux soient devenus deux billes de verre noir, à en croire Navale, il ne retrouverait peut-être plus jamais la vue.

— Alors, il n'y a rien à faire ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

— C'est une possibilité qu'il va falloir envisager. Je ne peux pas dire grand-chose pour le moment, mais... les espoirs sont minces. Je suis désolé.

Draco ferma les yeux, réflexe inutile, et sentit deux larmes, une de chaque côté, couler sur ses joues. Pourquoi est-ce que le destin ne le laissait jamais en paix ? Parce qu'il s'appelait Malfoy, et que les circonstances l'avaient obligé à devenir Mangemort sans à aucun moment lui demander son avis, il était condamné à rester aveugle et à se balader avec une paire d'yeux noir, marqué à jamais... C'était tellement injuste.

— Je vais vous garder quelques temps ici, le temps de conduire encore quelques tests, et essayer plusieurs traitements, si vous êtes d'accord. Je vais aussi contacter un spécialiste en Métamorphose Médicale, et... nous allons essayer, Monsieur Malfoy, gardez espoir.

— C'est ça, oui... _espoir_... marmonna celui-ci. Ce n'est pas vous qui avez perdu la vue.

Draco avait appris bien tôt que l'espoir était la plus cruelle des illusions. Ça ne servait à rien d'autre que d'engendrer la déception. Cela faisait bien des années qu'il avait cessait d'espérer. Et ce n'était certainement pas maintenant, dans ces circonstances, qu'il allait commencer.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! À bientôt, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review (siouplé ? :-D) !

J.O.


	4. Fragile politique

— Tu avais raison, fit Harry sans préambule quand Ron revint de Sheffield, portant sous le bras un rapport de police moldu. Rolanda Dings était bel et bien une Cracmol. Née Higgins, elle a été encouragée par sa famille à vivre en tant que moldue.

Harry avait passé la matinée parmi les dossiers poussiéreux des archives pour découvrir, enfin, un point commun à deux des crimes de Forlorne. Cela faisait le deuxième Cracmol a avoir été pris pour cible, et à avoir subi le Rituel de Dissociation. Pour le premier, un certain Paul Jacobs, ils avaient d'abord cru à une coïncidence, mais là...

— Ça ne nous explique toujours pas pourquoi Forlorne les a attaqués, et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il espère en les soumettant à ce rituel dément.

— Et ça soulève aussi un autre problème... comment a-t-il appris qu'ils étaient Cracmol ? Seuls les officiels du Ministère peuvent avoir accès aux archives sans autorisation spéciale.

Ron se rassit à son bureau en soupirant, et posa le rapport devant lui, qu'il ouvrit en étalant les photos.

— Dans le pire des cas, on a une taupe. Sinon... Je n'en sais rien. Encore plus de questions, et toujours pas de réponses. Ah, ça me _fatigue _! Il va encore falloir faire des recherches sur le rituel... Je déteste faire des recherches sur la Magie Noire. La dernière fois, j'ai fini à Ste Mangouste parce qu'un putain de _livre_ m'avait attaqué !

Harry gloussa en se remémorant la scène. Ron n'avait pas été très vif sur ce coup-là, et s'était laissé avoir comme un débutant. Le livre lui avait sauté dessus, et lui avait mordu le bras à pleine dents. À pleines dents. Un livre. Ayez confiance dans les Mages Noirs pour avoir les idées les plus tordues pour protéger leurs secrets.

— Il faut encore qu'on rédige notre rapport pour hier soir, soupira Harry avec lassitude. Et revoir le _modus operandi_ des meurtres précédents. Si les deux derniers ont des points communs, on est peut-être passé à côté de quelque chose.

— Encore les revoir ?

Ron gémit de frustration.

— J'en ai marre de toujours devoir relire et encore relire nos dossiers. C'était pas marqué, ça, dans les spécifications du job d'Auror : dix pour cent du temps sur le terrain, et tout le reste à gratter du papier.

Une alarme sonna à ce moment là, émanant de la montre à gousset d'Harry qui était posée sur son bureau. Celui-ci y jeta un coup d'œil et se releva.

— Commence sans moi, dit-il.

— Tu vas où ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

— J'ai rendez-vous avec Kingsley. Tu sais, je pense vraiment qu'on devrait ouvrir une enquête sur le Vengeur, ce qu'il a fait à Malfoy, c'est juste... enfin, je suis allé voir Halflin, qui, évidemment, a refusé catégoriquement.

— Et du coup, tu vas demander au Ministre lui-même, conclut Ron avec admiration.

Harry eut un léger sourire en coin.

— Parfois, ça a du bon de s'appeler Harry Potter. Si j'arrive à convaincre Kingsley, on s'occupera de l'affaire.

— Nous ? s'étonna Ron.

— Qui d'autre ? On est les seuls à patiner autant sur Forlorne. Ça nous fera une distraction, plutôt que de revoir encore et encore les mêmes choses en espérant trouver quelque chose qui nous aura échappé. On sait pertinemment tous les deux qu'on ne trouvera rien.

— Mouais, hésita Ron. Ça va surtout nous attirer de l'hostilité dans le service. Ne serait-ce que Halflin. Je n'ai franchement pas envie de me faire un ennemi de notre chef, déjà que lui et moi...

Harry hocha la tête. Ron détestait l'Auror-en-Chef et le sentiment était réciproque. Ce dernier accusait le roux de n'avoir été accepté dans les rangs des Aurors que parce qu'il était l'ami d'Harry Potter, et non parce qu'il en avait réellement les capacités. Par la suite, Ron a prouvé qu'il pouvait faire un très bon Auror, mais ça n'avait absolument rien changé. Pour leur chef, il n'y avait que Harry dans leur équipe, et Ron ne valait pas mieux qu'un pot de fleur. C'était injuste.

— Je verrai ce que Kingsley aura à me dire. Je fais vite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il toquait à la porte du bureau du Ministre, ayant salué sa secrétaire d'un clin d'œil coquin. Lui et Kingsley étaient restés très proches depuis là Guerre. Il leur arrivait fréquemment – enfin, aussi fréquemment que le leur permettaient leurs emplois du temps saturés – de dîner ensemble, et de parler, pour une fois, de choses qui n'étaient pas liées aux affaires du Ministères où aux cas dont s'occupait Harry. Professionnellement, en revanche, ils n'avaient que peu de contact. Déjà parce que le service des Aurors était assez autonome et que le Ministre n'avait que très rarement besoin de s'intéresser à eux, et ensuite parce qu'Harry craignait qu'il n'abuse de sa position d'ami personnel du Ministre pour obtenir de l'avancement ou des faveurs. Mais là, c'était un cas particulier. Vengeur ou pas, Malfoy ou pas, la justice était la même pour tout le monde, et il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'une nouvelle attaque par le justicier masqué reste encore impunie.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait. Résoudre l'affaire et écrouer le Vengeur lui semblait un peu utopique pour le moment. Mais il voulait au moins compiler les informations relatives dans un dossier unique, interroger les témoins et les victimes, et essayer de _comprendre_ pourquoi jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait jugé bon d'entreprendre une action légale.

— Ah, Harry ! fit Kingsley avec un grand sourire. Entre, entre ! Ferme la porte derrière toi.

Harry obtempéra, et salua le Ministre en essayant de garder une certaine dignité professionnelle. Après tout, il était là pour une demande officielle, il ne voulait pas _en plus_ faire à Kingsley du chantage émotionnel en jouant sur la corde de leur amitié. Et si l'ex-Auror refusait sa proposition, il n'essaierait pas de le faire changer d'avis.

— Assied-toi. Je peux demander à Clarisse de faire du thé, si tu veux.

— Euh, non, merci, Kingsley.

— Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air nerveux. Dis-moi ce qui t'amène. Par contre, si c'est pour un congé, je ne peux rien faire, il faudra voir ça avec Halflin.

— Non, non, c'est au sujet du Vengeur Masqué.

— Ah ? Et qu'y a-t-il au sujet du Vengeur Masqué ?

Harry déglutit et repassa en revue dans sa tête ses arguments. Il voulait présenter son point de vue de manière parfaitement logique, sans faire penser qu'il était personnellement investi. Si l'affaire était trop personnel, il y aurait risque de conflit d'intérêt et, légalement, il n'avait plus le droit d'enquêter. Or, il était à peu près certain qu'aucune autre équipe d'Auror ne voudrait se charger d'un dossier sur le Vengeur. C'était bien trop explosif.

— J'aimerais ouvrir une enquête.

Le sourire de Kingsley qui n'avait cessé de flotter sur ses lèvres disparu instantanément, et s'il n'avait pas la peau si sombre, Harry aurait presque pu jurer le voir pâlir.

— Une enquête sur... le Vengeur ? Harry tu n'es pas sérieux ?

— Au contraire, je suis très sérieux, répliqua Harry. Je sais que le Ministère n'a pas les ressources en hommes ou en matériel pour prendre en charge ce genre d'affaires et que si enquête il y a, ça concernerait la brigade de police magique plutôt que les Aurors, cependant, je suis persuadé que le caractère... particulier de cette affaire, serait traité plus efficacement par nos services. Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque, sur la personne de Draco Malfoy, je suis sûr que vous avez lu le journal de ce matin. Je sais très bien que les circonstances sont à prendre en considération, mais je reste persuadé que la justice est la même pour tous, et que si...

— Harry, Harry, je t'arrête tout de suite ! le coupa Kingsley en levant la main droite. Je ne doute pas que tes raisons sont très bonnes, et moi-même, je pense qu'une action quelconque devrait être entreprise. Ce... justicier commence à aller un peu loin à mon goût, mais...

— Mais ?

— D'une part, ce n'est pas de mon ressort. S'il y a une personne qui doit décider de l'ouverture d'un dossier, c'est Octavius Halflin...

— Je suis allé le voir ce matin ! Il a refusé, bien sûr. Kingsley, l'affaire du Vengeur divise les Aurors, d'un côté il y a ceux qui le soutiennent, et de l'autre ceux qui s'en foutent. Et j'ai l'impression que personne ne veut voir la réalité telle qu'elle est : un homme qui en attaque d'autres. Je n'en avais moi-même pas grand-chose à faire, jusqu'à ce que j'y sois confronté sur le terrain.

— Je sais, Harry, je sais tout ça, c'est pareil dans tout le Ministère, j'ai même du apprendre ce que c'était un « super-héros » pour comprendre les analogies que font les employés nés-moldus. Le problème est un peu plus compliqué, je le crains.

— C'est à dire ?

— Tu as une version incomplète du tableau. Tu as parfaitement raison de dire que la justice est la même pour tous et qu'un sorcier qui en attaque d'autres sans raison solide constitue un délit, et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai refusé à Halflin déjà quatre fois son idée ridicule de donner une accréditation ministérielle au Vengeur pour qu'il puisse faire tout ce qu'il veut. Le problème, c'est l'opinion publique.

— L'opinion publique ? répéta Harry.

— Les journaux ne tarissent pas d'éloges sur le Vengeur et sur son action, et ils en profitent pour ridiculiser le Ministère. Tu te rappelles des sondages qui sont parus dans la Gazette juste après la capture des Carrow ?

Harry s'en souvenait assez bien, même s'il n'y avait pas tellement fait attention à l'époque. Rita Skeeter avait profité de la vague de sympathie générale envers le Vengeur pour publier un double sondage, le premier concernant le degré de confiance du public envers le justicier, le second envers le Ministère. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner que l'écrasante majorité des sondés avaient plus confiance envers le Vengeur qu'envers le Ministère.

Et ce n'était pas que la Gazette. Le Chicaneur également se montrait encore plus partial, si c'était possible. Xenophilius Lovegood tenait encore le journal, qui avait vu ses ventes tripler depuis qu'il s'était positionné en faveur du Vengeur. Et d'autres journaux encore, de moindre influence, et mêmes ceux d'autres pays parlaient du justicier en des termes dithyrambiques. Harry commençait à comprendre.

— Tu veux dire que si le Ministère entreprend une action contre le Vengeur, ça voudrait dire s'attirer l'animosité de toute l'opinion publique ?

— Exactement ! acquiesça Kingsley. Ce n'est pas une question judiciaire, c'est une question politique. Le Ministère n'a jamais réussi à retrouver l'influence qu'il avait avant Tu-Sais-Qui. Ce n'est déjà que très récemment qu'on a réussi à se sortir des déchirements que provoquaient les conflits internes. C'est maintenant plus que jamais que le Ministère a besoin d'être fort, qu'il faut se battre pour acquérir et conserver la confiance de la population magique d'Angleterre, que chacun sache qu'il y a un pouvoir et une autorité sur lequel ils peuvent se reposer. Si plus personne n'a foi envers le Ministère... c'est l'anarchie. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de rester Ministre, c'est pas un boulot pour moi, tu le sais, Harry. Et je le dis sans fausse modestie, c'est ma position en tant que Héros de Guerre qui a évité de faire en sorte que l'institution s'écroule sur elle-même. Toi et Ron en tant qu'Auror. On a besoin d'assurer cette continuité. Et nos acquis sont encore trop fragiles pour les mettre en péril.

Il se tut. Apparemment, il y avait beaucoup réfléchi, et Harry ne trouva rien à répondre. Vu comme ça... il savait que Kingsley avait raison, au fond, qu'il ne disait pas ça juste pour éviter des créer des remous parmi l'opinion publique et mettre de cette manière en péril son poste de Ministre. Il y avait un danger réel que la population perde véritablement toute confiance dans le Ministère et ça... C'était dans de telles situations d'instabilité que des personnes véritablement dangereuses, comme Voldemort, pouvaient gagner en pouvoir.

— C'est non, alors ? Il n'y aura pas d'enquête ?

Kingsley soupira et se leva, regardant par la fenêtre enchantée de son bureau, qui donnait sur l'illusion d'une large plaine, baignée de soleil et arrosée d'un ruisseau au mille éclats luisants, un vrai coin de paradis. Ron et Harry avaient préféré un paysage urbain réaliste, pour leur propre bureau. Finalement, le Ministre commença, l'hésitation audible dans sa voix :

— Si c'est _toi_ qui te charge de l'enquête... ça peut être différent, et ça peut être un risque qu'on pourrait se permettre de prendre.

— Moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus qu'un autre Auror ? demanda Harry en toute bonne foi.

— Tu es Harry Potter ! fit Kingsley en levant les yeux au ciel. S'il y a quelqu'un qui a l'aura d'un héros de guerre, c'est bien toi. Et les journaux ne t'associent encore qu'avec réticence au Ministère. Je sais à quel point tu détestes ces titres, mais pour eux, tu es Harry Potter le Sauveur, Harry Potter le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, mais jamais Harry Potter l'Auror. Si on se débrouille bien, et si tu maintiens que tu te charges de l'affaire parce que tu en as personnellement fait la demande, on pourra éviter le retour de bâton sur le Ministère. Autant que possible, j'aimerais éviter la couverture médiatique, mais en cas de fuite... On pourra faire en sorte que ce soit « Harry Potter contre le Vengeur » et non « le Ministère contre le Vengeur ». Dans ce dernier cas, j'ose à peine imaginer le scandale...

Harry resta silencieux un moment. Effectivement, Kingsley avait l'air d'y avoir songé longtemps, et dans tous les cas, il était heureux d'avoir au moins un allié, quelqu'un qui partageait son point de vue et quelqu'un qui le soutiendrait dans l'affaire.

— J'aurais besoin d'interroger les victimes et de parler aux témoins.

— Tu auras toutes les autorisations qu'il te faudra, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu feras, concrètement ?

— Dans un premier temps, compiler tous les rapports sur les différentes attaques, les coupures de presse, les messages manuscrits de la main du Vengeur, ensuite prendre les dépositions de toutes les personnes impliquées, et avec tout ça, essayer de d'établir son identité. Ou une liste d'identités possibles. J'ai le sentiment que si le Vengeur lui-même est hors de notre portée, celui qui se cache derrière le masque ne l'est pas.

— Bien. J'aimerais que tu n'engages pas d'action directe sans mon assentiment. Contente-toi du travail de bureau pour le moment.

— Chouette. Toujours plus de paperasse, soupira Harry.

Kingsley lui sourit, et lui fit cette expression qui voulait dire que leur entrevue était terminée. Harry se releva et après un signe de tête en direction du Ministre, geste formel qui signifiait qu'il allait prendre congé, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

— Ah, Harry ! le rappela Kingsley.

— Oui ?

— J'aimerais aussi que tu te charges de l'affaire seul. Laisse Ron en dehors de ça. Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra, et qu'il prendra sur lui la charge de travail supplémentaire pendant que tu seras occupé avec le Vengeur. Je lui ferai passer un mémo à ce sujet.

— Très bien, acquiesça Harry. Merci, Kingsley.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Draco était à Ste Mangouste, à subir diagnostics et traitements inutiles à n'en plus finir. Le spécialiste en Métamorphose qui était venu le voir n'avait pas été capable de trouver une solution, et l'espoir, déjà mince, qu'avaient les Guérisseurs, s'amenuisait d'heure en heure. Le reste du temps, il restait prostré dans son lit, à broyer du noir. On lui avait diagnostiqué une dépression, et on lui donnait des potions à boire. Dont une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves, pour laquelle il était extrêmement reconnaissant. Il était déjà aveugle, il n'allait pas en plus se rajouter les cauchemars promis par le Vengeur par-dessus.

Heureusement, cela avait fonctionné et lui avait procuré un indicible soulagement, même s'il savait que ça ne pouvait pas durer. Le Sommeil Sans Rêves, à hautes doses, était très toxique, l'accoutumance était très rapide, et le risque de dépendance était haut. Après deux semaines, il aurait à affronter ses vieux démons face à face. La perspective l'angoissait, aussi il préférait ne pas trop y penser. Il aurait pu éventuellement préparer une potion spéciale, les Potions avaient toujours été son violon d'Ingres, mais en étant aveugle...

Tout ce qu'il aimait : lire, écrire, les longues balades dans le Domaine, les Potions, le Quidditch, et tout le reste, il ne pouvait plus rien faire de cela. Sa vie était finie. Plus d'une fois, il contempla le suicide, ce serait une manière radicale de couper court à la souffrance, mais il était l'héritier Malfoy, le dernier représentant d'une famille de Sang-Pur vieille de deux millénaires, et il devait à ses ancêtres de laisser derrière lui au moins un héritier mâle pour continuer la lignée. Si ses yeux étaient morts, son sang demeurait. Rester à trouver celle qui voudra bien devenir la mère de ses enfants...

Mais il voyait trois obstacles à cela, quand auparavant il n'y en avait qu'un. D'abord, qui voudrait de lui ? Qui serait encore capable de le regarder sans dégoût ? Même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, il avait encore des oreilles, et il était très conscient des réactions des Guérisseurs ou d'éventuels visiteurs de Ste Mangouste qui le voyaient pour la première fois. C'était toujours un soupir, un gémissement ou un cri de surprise, un « Oh Merlin ! », ou un « Oh mon Dieu ! », quand il était face à un sang-de-bourbe (apparemment, « Dieu » était une sorte de Merlin, mais pour les moldus), et il avait appris à garder les yeux fermés en toutes circonstances, même si ses réflexes d'ancien voyant lui exhortait à les ouvrir.

Ensuite, sa cécité réduisaient à néant ses projets de quitter le pays. Comment allait-il pouvoir apprendre une autre langue, et s'intégrer à une nouvelle population, quand il était aveugle, sans compter qu'il allait avoir besoin d'un minimum d'assistance, même s'il tenait encore à rester autonome le plus possible. Et quelle famille anglaise voudrait encore prendre le risque de s'associer au nom de Malfoy ? C'était pour cette raison que ses prétendus « amis », cette bande de traîtres, l'avaient abandonné. Pour que sa déchéance et son infamie ne rejaillissent pas sur eux, eux qui avaient été relativement épargnés par les tombereaux de haine qui étaient retombés sur toutes les familles de Sang-Pur sans distinction (sauf peut-être les Weasley), juste après la Guerre, lorsque la vindicte publique voulait absolument punir les « coupables ».

Et enfin... Il était gay, mais ça, aveugle ou pas, ça n'y changeait pas grand-chose. L'une des raisons pour laquelle il avait divorcé d'Astoria, quand la première fois qu'elle s'était mise nue devant lui, il n'avait pas pu cacher son dégoût, l'une des raisons pour laquelle il détestait tant Potter à Poudlard, alors qu'en réalité, le brun l'attirait diablement. Il laissa échapper un rire désabusé. Quel bel héritier Malfoy il faisait ! Un homosexuel pour commencer, et désormais, un demi-sorcier, et à peine un être humain. Il se haïssait. Il haïssait le Vengeur. Il haïssait les Guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste. Il haïssait le monde entier.

— Monsieur Malfoy ?

Il releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux en direction de la voix qui venait de se faire entendre, celle de Navale, et se gifla mentalement. Les vieux réflexes ont la peau dure. Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent de lui, et encore par réflexe, il tressaillit et se fit encore plus petit. Il entendit le Guérisseur s'asseoir sur la chaise qui faisait partie du mobilier de la chambre et dont il avait appris l'existence en se cognant dedans, comme à peu près tout le reste. Au moins, il avait une chambre individuelle. Navale poursuivit, du ton qu'il adoptait lorsqu'il annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle et Draco sut tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire :

— Les résultats des derniers diagnostics sont arrivés et... il n'y a plus rien à faire. Je suis vraiment désolé.

— Je ne peux pas dire que je ne m'y attendais pas, soupira Draco.

— Ce qui signifie aussi, continua le Guérisseur, que nous ne pouvons plus vous garder. En dehors de vos yeux, vous êtes en parfaite santé, vraiment, et nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour vous.

— Vous me jetez dehors ?

— Non, Monsieur Malfoy, on ne vous jette pas dehors. Mais vous ne pouvez pas passer tout votre temps ici. Vous avez bien une vie en dehors de Ste Mangouste, vous...

— J'_avais_ une vie en dehors de Ste Mangouste, corrigea Draco.

— Écoutez, fit patiemment le Guérisseur, j'imagine que ça doit être très dur à vivre, ce qu'il vous arrive, mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Vous pouvez apprendre à vivre avec la cécité, il y a des sortilèges qui peuvent vous aider. Vous pouvez encore marcher, vous pouvez encore parler, je suis sûr que vous arriverez à vous en sortir. Effectivement, il vous faudra adapter certains aspects de votre vie, en sacrifier d'autre, mais concentrez-vous sur ce que vous avez, au lieu de pleurer ce que vous avez perdu.

— Mes yeux étaient la seule chose précieuse qu'il me restait, maugréa capricieusement Draco.

Il entendit grâce aux grincements de la chaise Navale se relever.

— Nous aurons besoin de la chambre avant midi. Il est onze heures à présent. Votre baguette et votre prescription de Sommeil sans Rêves pour encore douze jours seront disponible à l'accueil. Est-ce que vous voulez que je contacte un ami, un membre de la famille, pour vous raccompagner ?

— Ma famille est soit morte, soit en prison, cracha Draco. Et je n'ai pas d'amis.

— Vous avez bien quelqu'un...

— Keeny ! appela Draco.

Il aurait voulu éviter d'avoir à s'abaisser aussi bas, mais si les Guérisseurs avaient si peu de sensibilité qu'ils étaient prêt à le lâcher dans la nature malgré son handicap, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Draco sut que l'elfe de maison avait bien entendu son appel quand il entendit le _pop_ sonore caractéristique.

Keeny était l'elfe qu'il aurait gardé avec lui, s'il n'avait pas eu son... petit problème. Il l'avait choisi parce qu'elle était la plus jeune, la plus docile, la plus discrète, et surtout parce qu'elle avait la voix la moins insupportable de tous les elfes du Manoir, ce qui, dans son état actuel, était plus que capital.

— Maître... maître Draco ? couina l'elfe.

Il entendit à sa gauche Navale pousser un soupir de surprise et d'indignation, mais il n'en eut cure. Le Guérisseur ne pouvait pas décemment s'attendre à ce qu'il quitte l'hôpital et rentre chez lui par ses propres moyens, surtout s'il devait passer par l'accueil et récupérer sa prescription. Draco avait le sentiment que l'homme avait fait exprès de lui imposer ça – malgré ses mots de réconfort que lui imposait sans doute son Serment, la haine sous-jacente était flagrante –, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de le lui faire remarquer.

— Keeny, approche, ordonna-t-il.

— Maître Draco, vos yeux ! glapit Keeny.

— Monsieur Malfoy, intervint Navale, vous ne pouvez pas faire rentrer des créatures magiques dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital, ce n'est pas hygiénique !

— Vous, taisez-vous ! cracha Draco. Comment voulez-vous que je fasse, sinon ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais amené un Croup. Considérez donc que c'est un membre de la famille, vous croyiez quoi, que j'allais me débrouiller tout seul ? Ne me rendez pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont. Keeny...

Il attendit, mais n'entendit rien d'autre que le soupir de Navale et les bruits de pas lourds qui le suivirent hors de la chambre. Draco était content que le Guérisseur soit parti sans essayer de le contredire. Être détesté avait cet avantage que les importuns vous laissaient en paix.

— Keeny ?

— M... Maître Draco ?

Il soupira, et serra les dents avant d'expliquer, d'une voix qu'il voulait calme et douce, comme s'il parlait à une enfant. Ce n'était pas le moment de terrifier l'elfe. Il ferma les yeux et tourna la tête dans la direction approximative de la créature, là d'où provenait sa voix.

— Keeny, je suis aveugle. Les Guérisseurs d'ici n'ont pas été capables de me soigner, et je vais rentrer à la maison comme ça. Désormais, je veux que tu reste avec moi tout le temps, sauf ordre contraire. Tu vas marcher devant moi, et tu vas me guider, en me prévenant s'il y a des obstacles. Tu te chargeras aussi de nous faire transplaner. C'est bien compris ?

Aucune réponse. Par contre, il entendait l'elfe pleurer doucement. Pourquoi fallait-il que ces satanées créatures soient toujours si facilement impressionnables ? Peut-être étaient-ce ses yeux qui lui avaient fait peur ? Ou peut-être avait-elle répondu simplement en hochant la tête comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

— Keeny ? Il faudra que tu me parles, et répondre « oui » ou « non » à haute voix. Tu ne peux pas juste hocher ou secouer la tête, c'est d'accord ?

— Maî... Maître... hoqueta l'elfe entre deux sanglots, c'est te... terrible ce qu'il vous... vous arrive !

Draco commençait à perdre patience.

— Peut-être mais c'est comme ça. Est-ce que tu as compris, ou faut-il encore que je répète ?

— Ou... Oui, fit Keeny douloureusement.

Bien. Enfin. Draco laissa échapper un soupir de avec les elfes était toujours délicat. Un mot de travers, et ils partaient au quart de tour. Avant, il était facile de leur ordonner de la fermer, d'écouter, et d'obéir, mais il avait vraiment besoin de cet elfe, et il ne voulait pas la brusquer, de sorte à la distraire, comme il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui demander d'être ses yeux. La seule chose qui risquait d'être embêtante était que ses elfes de maisons ne savaient pas lire. Mais il s'occuperait de ce problème particulier en temps voulu.

— Bien. Pour l'instant, je veux que tu m'amènes jusqu'à l'accueil de l'hôpital où je vais récupérer ma baguette et des potions de soin. Ensuite, on transplanera à la maison. D'accord ?

— D'a... d'accord, glapit Keeny.

— Ta main...

Draco tendit son bras, et quelques secondes après, il sentit la main de l'elfe de maison se glisser dans la sienne, aux quatre doigts fins et longs et à la peau râpeuse et parcheminée. Ce devait être la première fois de sa vie qu'il touchait volontairement un elfe.

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu, merci d'avoir lu ! Review ? À la prochaine !

J.O.


	5. Début d'enquête

J'ai publié une illustration de Draco avec les yeux noirs si vous êtes curieux d'aller voir. C'est sur ma page de profil, tout en bas. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry avait passé deux jours à fouiller les archives du Ministère, pour récupérer les rapports des différents Aurors qui avaient eu affaire aux victimes du Vengeur, et ensuite aux archives de la Gazette du sorcier, qui n'était pas mieux tenues, pour retrouver tous les articles, jusqu'aux moindres entrefilets, dont le sujet était, ou en parlaient, ou le mentionnaient au passage, le justicier. C'était un vrai travail de bouffe-poussière, aliénant, ingrat, et il détestait ça, mais ça faisait aussi partie de la réalité du travail d'Auror.

Finalement, il avait réussi, sur les trois ans d'activité du « super-héros », à compiler un dossier d'une épaisseur impressionnante. Il avait délaissé quelques-uns des aspects mineurs de l'affaire qu'il pouvait se permettre de négliger, comme encore plus d'articles redondants, mais parvint cependant, en usant de son nom, à se procurer les originaux des messages manuscrits que le Vengeur avait laissé aux Aurors. Quand il eut terminé, il était plutôt fier de lui.

— Tu en es où ? demanda-t-il à Ron le matin du troisième jour.

— À ton avis ? J'ai pas avancé d'un iota, évidemment, et les nouvelles recherches que j'ai faites sur les Rituels de Dissociation ne mentionnent rien à propos de Cracmols. Enfin, je ne me suis pas fait attaquer, ce coup-ci, j'imagine que c'est un progrès.

Harry s'assit à son bureau, qui faisait face à celui de Ron dans la petite pièce qui leur était allouée, et posa le dossier consacré au vengeur devant lui, avec un robuste _boum_.

— Quoi, c'est ça, le dossier du Vengeur ? s'exclama le roux en écarquillant les yeux de surprise. Mais il est énorme !

— Énorme et _lourd_, confirma Harry. Je dirais deux kilos cinq, au bas mot. Enfin... Je crois que j'ai terminé, je crois que je vais commencer à interroger les victimes. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

— J'ai encore du boulot sur Forlorne, et d'ailleurs j'aimerais que tu retournes avec moi sur Sheffield plus tard, mais... Kingsley n'a pas dit que tu te chargeais seul de l'affaire ?

— Je suppose, soupira Harry. Je me disais que tu apprécierais la distraction.

Ron haussa les épaules. Visiblement, il ne plaçait pas dans la catégorie des « distractions » les entrevues avec d'anciens Mangemorts. Harry avait réduit les nombre de ceux qu'il comptait interroger à cinq noms : Thorfinn Rowle, Amycus et Alecto Carrow, Randolph Pauncefoot, et, bien sûr, Draco Malfoy.

— Commence par Malfoy, conseilla Ron. Comme c'est lui qui s'est fait attaquer en dernier, il pourra mieux de se rappeler des petits détails que les autres risquent d'avoir oublié. Et c'est souvent les détails qui priment dans ce genre de cas. Un mot, un geste...

— Pas bête. Je vais lui envoyer un hibou. Tu crois qu'il est toujours à Ste Mangouste ?

— Aucune idée.

— Je vais commencer par là-bas, alors. De toute façon, je voulais y passer pour demander une copie des dossiers médicaux des différentes victimes. Savoir ce qui leur est arrivé. Essayer de déterminer un mode opératoire, enfin... tout le toutim.

— Veinard. Toi t'es dans la partie intéressante de l'enquête, et je suis encore coincé avec Forlorne.

— Techniquement, je travaille encore sur Forlorne avec toi, et le Vengeur, c'est en plus. Notre affaire reste ma priorité. Quand il y aura du nouveau là-dessus, je mettrai en pause le dossier Vengeur. T'inquiète pas.

Il fit un sourire à Ron qu'il voulait rassurant, que le roux lui renvoya. Harry se sentait un peu coupable de devoir laisser son ami sur le banc de touche, surtout qu'il aurait bien besoin de son aide, se charger d'une affaire seule, c'était plus qu'une gageure, c'était un sacerdoce ! Enfin... Il aimait son métier, et il le faisait bien, de quoi pouvait-il se plaindre ? Et puis Ron avait raison, le début de l'enquête était le plus palpitant, les premiers recoupages, les premières découvertes... Et, plus généralement, le soulagement de la nouveauté. Après les longs mois inutiles passés sur Forlorne, s'occuper d'autre chose était une vraie bouffée d'air frais.

Harry envoya donc un hibou à Malfoy après la pause déjeuner, et se rendit à Ste Mangouste, armé de la liste des trente et quelques noms pour lesquels il avait besoin d'une copie du dossier. Il se doutait bien que toutes les victimes du Vengeur n'avaient pas été envoyées à Ste Mangouste après leur agression, mais il ne savait pas exactement lesquelles. La sorcière de l'accueil lui fit les gros yeux, mais elle obtempéra et se mit au travail. Finalement, il repartit avec onze dossiers sous le bras, un peu plus que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, et renonça à les lire pour le moment. Quand il rentra dans son bureau en fin de journée, pour y retrouver Ron penché sur un rapport de police, il vit un hibou grand-duc s'impatienter sur le perchoir prévu dans un coin de la pièce

— Tu as du courrier, fit le roux, pointant l'animal du doigt.

— Ah, déjà ? Ça doit être la réponse de Malfoy.

Il s'approcha de l'oiseau qui, sans préambule, lui donna un coup de bec, avant de lui tendre sa patte d'un air important, et prit son envol dès qu'Harry eut décroché l'enveloppe qui était attachée à sa patte. Il fit mine de la décacheter, mais celle-ci prit vie dans sa main, et le rebord s'ouvrant comme une bouche, elle se mit à parler avec la voix de Malfoy, traînante, monotone et dépourvue d'émotions :

— Bonjour. En réponse à votre courrier du jeudi 20 octobre 2005, vous êtes convié ce jour au Manoir Malfoy, Yielding Copse, Wiltshire, à 18h. Cordialement, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

L'enveloppe se tut juste après ça, laissant les deux hommes abasourdis. Harry l'étudia sous tous les angles, mais en dehors du sortilège, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une bête enveloppe vide portant un cachet de cire rouge gravée d'un M majuscule richement orné. Il se retourna vers Ron qui avait l'air perplexe.

— Voilà une bien curieuse manière de répondre à ses hiboux, fit-il. Il n'aurait pas pu t'_écrire_ tout simplement ? Et pourquoi il te donne l'adresse ? Il a peur que tu ne te souviennes pas où est le Manoir ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je vais y aller quand même. Quelle heure il... oh merde ! Six heures et quart.

Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Malfoy, mais s'il devait essayer de deviner, il dirait qu'il n'était pas du genre à accepter les retards. Aussi, Harry se saisit de sa cape de voyage, souhaita la bonne nuit à Ron qui lui fit un geste de main, amusé, et partit à toute vitesse en direction des zones réservées au transplanage. Malfoy n'avait pas eu besoin de lui rappeler l'adresse, Harry s'en souvenait parfaitement. Le souvenir du Manoir était même gravé dans sa chair, par l'une de ses nombreuses cicatrices qui dataient de la guerre.

Cependant, il n'était jamais vraiment venu en tant qu'invité officiel, aussi, il sursauta et recula, sa baguette brandie par réflexe quand quelques-uns des barreaux centraux du lourd portail de fer forgé qui donnait accès la propriété bougèrent et s'assemblèrent différemment pour former un visage à l'air sévère qui le tança avant de lui demander d'une voix caverneuse :

— Nom et raison de la visite ?

— Euh... Je... Harry Potter, j'avais rendez-vous à dix-huit heures avec Draco Malfoy, mais je suis en retard et...

Harry voulut expliquer la raison de son retard au portail, mais avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, celui-ci revint à sa forme initiale et s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Une longue allée de gravier s'étendait devant lui, ceinte de part et d'autre d'un haut mur de pierres taillées. En s'avançant, non sans anxiété, il put sentir la vibration des anciennes barrières de protection magiques qui sondaient sa présence.

Au bout se dressait le Manoir Malfoy, une bâtisse imposante, en pierre blanche, aux fenêtres innombrables, et dont les toits des six tours majestueuses se dressaient vers le ciel crépusculaire, l'écrasant par la seule immensité de l'édifice. Au centre, au niveau du sol, l'entrée principale se tenait sous un portique que soutenaient pas moins de sept porches aux piliers de marbre blanc. Un peu plus loin, un couple de paons albinos regardaient curieusement le nouvel arrivant, comme s'ils hésitaient entre s'enfuir et l'attaquer.

Harry arriva devant l'énorme porte de chêne massif à double battant, et se saisissant du heurtoir sculpté pour ressembler à une main tenant un anneau, frappa trois coups contre le bois qui résonnèrent de manière lourde et inquiétante. Il frissonna en songeant qu'on ne le ferait pas vivre dans un tel endroit pour tout l'or du monde.

Après un temps étonnamment court, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même, sans un bruit, et Harry pénétra non sans précaution dans le hall d'accueil. De ce qu'il pouvait en dire, l'intérieur était au diapason de l'extérieur. Pareillement gigantesque, tout aussi outrageusement luxueux. D'épaisses colonnes de marbre montaient jusqu'au haut plafond voûté qui s'élevait jusqu'au troisième étage de la bâtisse, les murs ceints d'escaliers, de passages, et même de balcons. Sur le sol parqueté était étendus trois tapis persans aux riches couleurs, et partout des colonnes, pour soutenir les coursives des premier et second étages.

— Tu es en retard, Potter, vint une voix traînante et glaciale à ses oreilles.

Harry tourna la tête à sa droite pour voir Malfoy, qui se tenait à mi-hauteur de l'escalier qui menait au premier étage, le regarder avec un air de dédain sur le visage. Enfin, le « regarder » ce n'était pas certain, puisque le blond avait curieusement les yeux résolument fermés. Et il ne le regardait pas lui directement, mais un point légèrement à sa gauche. À ses côtés se tenait la silhouette minuscule et apeurée d'un elfe de maison.

À la vue de l'ancien Serpentard, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine, et son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort. Il n'éprouvait plus vraiment de haine envers lui. S'il devait donner le nom d'un sentiment qu'il ressentait pour Malfoy, il dirait de la pitié, car il savait que l'homme était seul et Harry ne connaissait que trop bien le poids de la solitude. Mais en cet instant, c'était plutôt de l'admiration, en face de sa posture digne, et sa stature confiance, et, il ne pouvait le nier, une époustouflante beauté, malgré de sombres cernes sous ses paupières closes.

— Pardon, j'ai été retenu au Ministère. Tu as l'air de t'être bien remis de tes blessures.

— Tu parles ! cracha Malfoy en faisant claquer sa langue.

Celui-ci descendit les dernières marches de l'escalier, précautionneusement, avec lenteur, en gardant les paupières closes, et Harry se demanda si cela avait à voir avec l'attaque du Vengeur. Une fois en bas, l'elfe de maison prit une de ses mains dans la sienne, Malfoy fit un geste vague plus ou moins dans sa direction, l'invitant à le suivre.

— Tu as lu mon hibou, j'imagine, fit Harry que l'inconfort du silence gênant rendait anxieux.

— Bien sûr, que je n'ai pas lu ton hibou, répondit Malfoy.

— Ah bon ? Mais...

Il se tut, voyant bien que ce n'était pas le moment de poser des questions, et suivit son hôte à travers trois portes doubles qui se succédaient en droite ligne, la première donnant sur une salle à manger, la deuxième sur un couloir, et la troisième enfin sur un petit salon richement meublé mais cependant très douillet, canapé, fauteuils, table basse et cheminée rugissant joyeusement d'un feu vif, que trois monumentales fenêtres sur le mur du fond décoraient, ouvrant sur une large plaine au fond de laquelle se trouvait un petit lac bordée par une forêt de bouleaux sur laquelle était en train de se coucher le Soleil. La vue était absolument magnifique. Malfoy prit place dans un des fauteuils, et invita Harry d'un geste à s'asseoir à son tour. Peu après, l'elfe de maison disparut.

— Malfoy ? Pourquoi tu gardes les yeux fermés ?

— Je n'ai pas envie de voir ta sale face, voilà pourquoi. Si tu me disais plutôt la raison de ta visite ?

— Ça aurait été plus simple que tu lises mon hibou. Mais s'il faut que je me répète... Voilà, en résumé : suite à ton attaque, j'ai ouvert une enquête, officieuse pour le moment, sur le Vengeur, et je suis en train de compiler un dossier pour lequel j'aimerais prendre ta déposition.

Malfoy leva des sourcils surpris et fixa Harry. Enfin, plus exactement la bouche d'Harry. Et toujours en gardant les yeux fermés ! S'il voulait s'attirer avec ça la colère de son invité, il n'allait tarder à être exaucé. Faites confiance à Malfoy pour encore se comporter comme un gamin à l'âge de vingt-cinq ans.

— Le Ministère ouvre une enquête _seulement maintenant _? balbutia Malfoy, incrédule. Je pensais que c'était fait depuis longtemps mais que ces crétins d'Auror étaient incapables de faire quoique ce soit contre lui.

—Eh ! _Je_ suis Auror. C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Et ce n'est pas le Ministère, qui ouvre une enquête. C'est moi. Et je ne cherche pas à arrêter le Vengeur. Juste à réunir toutes les informations possibles à son sujet. Pour, après, _oui_, l'arrêter, si c'est possible. En attendant, j'ai besoin de ta coopération.

Harry ajouta après réflexion :

— Si tu veux bien, évidemment. Et tu veux pas ouvrir les yeux, à la fin ? C'est très perturbant.

— Non, je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux. Mais je veux bien répondre à tes questions. Si tu me promets de foutre cet enfoiré de sang-de-bourbe en prison pendant toute sa putain de vie.

Harry sursauta en entendant le venin dans cette dernières phrases, et les injures qui dans la bouche de Malfoy sonnaient comme des coups de poignards. Il pouvait comprendre que le blond soit en colère contre son agresseur, mais cette haine froide, c'était autre chose. Il était aussi surpris de se trouver dans le salon de Mafoy – ou un de ses salons, pour ce qu'il en savait – en train de discuter comme deux personnes civilisées. Il avaient tous deux grandi, depuis Poudlard.

— Je ne peux rien te promettre, je suis désolé.

— Alors dégage de chez moi.

Bon, la discussion civile n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. Harry haussa les épaules et tenta de rattraper le coup en se rappelant de ses cours sur les techniques d'interrogatoire lors de ses années de formation, choisissant de jouer sur la corde émotionnelle et d'ignorer sa colère qui menaçait de poindre sous sa voix.

— Je ne peux pas te promettre de l'attraper. Mais si tu refuses de m'aider, c'est presque _sûr_ que je ne vais pas l'attraper. J'ai besoin d'apprendre tout ce que je peux apprendre, d'abord. J'ai besoin de tout connaître, jusqu'au moindre détail, même insignifiant. Et je suis sûr que l'attaque est encore fraîche, dans ta tête, que tu peux te souvenir de beaucoup de choses. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais j'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'aides.

Malfoy resta silencieux et interdit, un moment. Les yeux fermés, il avait l'air de réfléchir intensément. Harry se demanda encore pourquoi il ne voulait pas les ouvrir. Soit c'était pour l'énerver lui, soit c'était pour une raison autrement plus importante.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix glaciale.

— Euh... Commençons par le début, proposa Harry, surpris que Malfoy ait abdiqué si vite. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais lundi soir, juste avant l'attaque ?

— Je revenais de chez le notaire. Je veux... je voulais vendre le Manoir, avant de quitter le pays.

Harry cacha sa surprise en cherchant dans son havresac une plume à encrage automatique – tellement plus pratique que les plumes ordinaires ! – et un parchemin pour noter les réponses de Malfoy.

— Tu voulais quitter le pays ? Pourquoi ?

— Ça ne te regarde pas. Le fait est que je voulais quitter l'Angleterre, je pense que mes raisons pour ce faire n'ont aucune espèce d'importance dans le cadre de ton enquête.

— Bon, euh... très bien.

Harry en doutait, mais ne voulait pas pousser sa chance. S'il s'avérait que le motif pour lequel Malfoy voulait vendre sa propriété ancestrale s'avérait revêtir une importance quelconque, il reviendrait sur ce point au moment voulu. Et pour une raison ou pour une autre, questionner Malfoy lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens et son aplomb. En attendant, il choisit de poursuivre :

— Et comment... comment l'attaque s'est passée, exactement ? À quelle heure et à quel endroit, pour commencer ?

— Tard. Vingt-heures dix, vingt-deux heures quinze, peut-être. Je me rendais à pied vers le point de transplanage à côté de la ménagerie magique, sur le Chemin de Traverse, et... Je me suis senti poussé, ma tête à heurté quelque chose, et je crois qu'on a transplané sur un toit quelconque, il y avait une cheminée, et...

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, la voix de Malfoy perdait de son assurance pour se faire tremblante et hésitante. Harry était troublé de le voir comme ça, si vulnérable... La peur se lisait sur son visage, encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire, et l'Auror éprouva comme un pincement de tristesse. Ce n'était pas le Malfoy qu'il connaissait, ce Malfoy-là n'était plus qu'une ombre de lui-même... Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il se retrouve ainsi brisé ?

— Il était là. En face de moi. Le Vengeur, je veux dire. Il faisait sombre, je ne voyais rien, j'avais la tête qui tournait, et je me suis senti écrasé... Une magie, une magie tellement puissante, Potter, tu sais à qui il m'a fait penser ? Au Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Son aura était presque tangible tant elle était puissante et oppressante, oh _Merlin _!

Malfoy enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il s'était mis à trembler, et Harry dut se faire violence pour ne pas se lever et poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ancien ennemi, toute colère envolée. La situation était tellement étrange. Le voir se confier à lui de cette manière était... surnaturel.

— Est-ce que ce n'était pas juste un maléfice de Terreur, qu'il t'aurait jeté ? Des Glamours pour se faire apparaître plus effrayant qu'il n'était en réalité ?

— J'y ai pensé, bien sûr, acquiesça Malfoy. Mais je ne pense pas. Quand on a transplané, il n'a fait absolument aucun bruit. Je ne connais que deux sorciers qui étaient capables de transplaner sans bruit.

Il n'eut pas besoin de les nommer. Harry savait parfaitement à qui il faisait référence : aux deux sorciers les plus puissants de ce siècle : Voldemort et Dumbledore. Il soupira. Si vraiment le Vengeur était au moins aussi puissants que ces deux-là, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge...

— Il y avait des Glamours sur sa voix, au moins. Personne ne peut avoir une voix pareille, poursuivit Malfoy. Je n'ai rien pu faire. J'étais tétanisé, paralysé, il s'est mis à me parler... On aurait dit qu'il savait tout de moi. Il savait que je voulais quitter le pays, et pourtant, personne n'était au courant. Personne. À part mes elfes de maison, à qui j'ai explicitement demandé de garder le secret. Il y avait le notaire, bien sûr, mais il est lié par un Serment professionnel.

— Le nom de ce notaire ? demanda Harry.

— Gerhard Higheel. Il se spécialise dans les passassions de demeures ancestrales.

Harry nota le nom, dans l'idée de passer voir ce Higheel quand il le pourrait, même si, connaissant le genre de Serments auxquels Malfoy faisait référence, il doutait en effet que la fuite vînt de lui. Mais ça ne coûtait rien d'aller vérifier. Il encouragea Malfoy à poursuivre d'un signe de tête, mais celui-ci ne le regardait pas. À la place, il avait la tête tournée vers les fenêtres, et toujours les yeux fermés... Harry doutait à présent que ce ne fût que par pur caprice. Il y avait une autre raison là-dessous, mais pour avoir déjà posé la question deux fois, il doutait avoir plus de succès avec une troisième.

— Ensuite ? encouragea-t-il.

— Il s'est pris pour une espèce de juge et il m'a... il m'a tout jeté en pleine face, tout ce que j'ai fait depuis Poudlard, pendant la guerre, absolument tout... c'était atroce. Je l'ai supplié d'arrêter, mais il a continué, continué, avec une précision terrifiante, le nombre de fois dont je m'étais servi des Impardonnables, tous les noms des personnes qui ont été blessées ou manquées d'être tuées par ma faute, tout...

Sa voix mourut dans un gémissement, et il enfouit à nouveau sa tête dans ses mains. Harry le regarda avec un intérêt non dissimulé. _Ça_, ça semblait important. Que le Vengeur se venge était une chose, mais qu'il lui énonce la liste exhaustive de ses crimes ? Effectivement, ça ressemblait à une parodie de procès. Et Malfoy avouait avoir _supplié _? Cependant, ça n'avançait pas plus Harry. Les minutes de tous les procès qui avaient suivi immédiatement la guerre avaient été rendues publiques trois ans auparavant, et tout le monde pouvait y avoir accès sur simple demande. Trois ans... en voilà une coïncidence, c'était il y avait trois ans également que le justicier masqué avait commencé à faire parler de lui. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était un début. Harry souligna ce fait dans ses notes.

— Il t'a donc listé tes... des chefs d'accusations, en quelque sorte.

Malfoy hocha la tête.

— Il a dit un truc comme... comme « je suis juré, juge et exécuteur » ou quelque chose comme ça. Il est complètement fou, je te le dis, Potter, ce n'est pas un justicier, c'est un foutu psychopathe ! Il avait une voix... je suis sûr qu'il y avait des tonnes de Glamour sur sa voix, elle était grave, rauque, sinistre... Il m'a demandé si j'avais quelque chose à dire pour ma défense, mais comment j'aurais pu dire quoique ce soit ? J'étais complètement paralysé de peur !

Harry ne pouvait plus cacher sa surprise à présent. Non que Malfoy révélât ses sentiments avec tant de facilité, mais par la tournure que prenait les actes du Vengeur. Lecture des chefs d'accusations, plaidoirie de la défense, la suite logique était, si l'on sautait l'étape de la délibération du jury... la prononciation de la sentence.

— Et il t'a condamné.

Malfoy hocha à nouveau la tête. Quand il se remit à parler, sa voix avait des accents douloureux, un ton lourd et pâteux, comme s'il avait la gorge serrée et se retenait de pleurer. Harry se sentait mal. Il haïssait faire revivre des souvenirs difficiles aux victimes, même si parfois, c'était un mal nécessaire. Et le fait que ce soit Malfoy n'y changeait rien. Au contraire, même, il se sentait plus coupable encore.

— Après m'avoir enchaîné, il m'a d'abord dit que je referai toutes les nuits le même cauchemar, même si pour l'instant, je prends du Sommeil sans Rêves.

— Le même cauchemar ? demanda Harry.

— Il m'a promis que je revivrai la nuit du trente juin au premier juillet 1997.

Harry sursauta. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette date. C'était en ce jour fatidique que Dumbledore était mort. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir assisté à la scène, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il se souvenait de Dumbledore, mourant, et tenant le vieil homme en joue, de Malfoy , agité de tremblements incoercibles, absolument terrifié, déchiré entre jeter le sortilège de Mort et ainsi vendre son âme au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou trahir ce dernier et condamner toute sa famille. Cette scène hantait aussi certains des cauchemars d'Harry.

— Et... reprit Malfoy, _ça_.

Harry voulu lui demander ce que _ça_ était, mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Malfoy releva la tête vers lui, et pour la première fois, ouvrit les yeux. Et à la place des iris d'un gris d'acier dont il se souvenait parfaitement pour avoir plus d'une fois rêvé les voir de plus près, il n'y avait que deux globes luisants, d'un noir profond comme un morceau de nuit, sur lequel se reflétait la lueur de l'âtre, et qui juraient sur sa peau pâle et ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, comme deux trous au milieu de son visage, comme une poupée de porcelaine cassée.

— Je suis aveugle, fit Malfoy. Et il n'y a rien à faire.

— _Oh Merlin_... ne put s'empêcher de gémir Harry.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Une 'tite review ? À bientôt !

J.O.

PS : oui, il y a quelques inconsistances avec le fait que Draco soit aveugle, comment répond-il à la lettre et comment reconnaît-il Harry mais tout ça trouvera une réponse dans le chapitre suivant.


	6. La septième exception

— _Oh Merlin _!

Draco tressaillit. Il avait osé s'attendre à ce que Potter réagisse différemment à son... « nouveau look », mais c'était mal juger, bien sûr. Potter n'était pas différent d'un autre sorcier, et sa réaction de dégoût était à prévoir. Il bascula sa tête en arrière pour la reposer sur le dossier de son fauteuil, et ferma les yeux à nouveau.

Ça avait été tellement facile de se confier à Potter, Draco n'en revenait toujours pas. Évidemment, il ne le haïssait pas comme avant, il avait grandi depuis Poudlard. Mais c'était aussi parce que l'Auror avait été le premier à s'intéresser à lui depuis... Oh ! des années, sans avoir d'à priori, sans le détester pour son nom ou son passé. Bien sûr, ça n'était que parce qu'à travers lui, Potter pouvait atteindre le Vengeur, mais néanmoins, pouvoir parler à quelqu'un qui ne le jugeait pas, qui l'écoutait, c'était... Un soulagement. La solitude avait tellement pesé à Draco, encore plus maintenant qu'il avait perdu la vue que la présence de Potter était salvatrice. Littéralement.

Il se rappela des événements depuis Ste Mangouste. Le trajet dans les couloirs de l'hôpital depuis sa chambre jusqu'à l'accueil avait été particulièrement humiliant. Il avait été obligé de se faire guider par Keeny, mais malgré ça, et malgré les glapissements d'avertissement de l'elfe, il n'avait cessé de se cogner au hasard dans des surfaces inidentifiables plus ou moins solides, des murs, des meubles, des gens, recevant quolibets et insultes sur son passage.

Une fois au Manoir Malfoy, c'était la même chose, les injures en moins. Il avait commencé par se prendre les pieds dans le tapis du hall et s'était étalé de tout son long, puis il était tombé sur la première marche de l'escalier qui menait à ses appartements, il avait trébuché une fois en haut, avait heurté du pied le côté de sa cheminée, et avait fini, bon gré mal gré, à atteindre son lit dans lequel il s'était effondré, agité de sanglots de frustration incoercibles trouvant écho chez Keeny qui gémissait elle-aussi, clairement dévastée.

Il avait trouvé le moyen de se changer, posant sans cesse des questions à l'elfe sur la nature et la couleur des vêtements qu'il récupérait aléatoirement dans ses armoires. Pour se repérer, il agitait les bras devant lui d'une manière dont il était sûr était absolument ridicule, mais c'était ça ou se cogner de partout, le choix était vite fait. Il connaissait par cœur le Manoir, il connaissait encore mieux ses propres appartements qu'il habitait seul depuis qu'il avait quatre ans, mais en étant aveugle, c'était comme s'il découvrait l'endroit pour la première fois. Il avait toujours fait confiance à ses yeux pour les choses les plus bêtes, comme où était son lit, où était son bureau, où était sa porte, où était son dressing... Maintenant, il devait soit poser la question à Keeny, soit essayer de deviner au toucher. C'était atrocement pénible, et lent...

Il finit par se réfugier dans un coin, les jambes contre son corps, prostré, et resta longtemps ainsi... Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas la force... Pendant un long moment, il contempla le suicide, passant en revue ses options dans sa tête. Une potion était le plus simple, mais pouvait-il préparer un poison mortel avec les quelques rares ingrédients qui lui restaient, et sans l'aide de Keeny ? S'il y avait peu de choses que les elfes de maison pouvaient légitimement refuser à leurs Maîtres, les aider à se tuer en faisait partie.

Et il avait reçu un hibou. Il releva la tête stupidement dans ce qu'il devina être la direction de la fenêtre, reconnaissant le claquement caractéristique d'un bec d'oiseau contre la vitre. Il demanda à Keeny de le faire entrer, de retirer la lettre de la patte de l'animal et de l'étaler à plat devant lui, alors qu'il pointait sa baguette devant lui et murmura un sort qui devait lui révéler les intentions de l'expéditeur. Il était au moins certain que ce n'était pas une Beuglante, sinon le hibou n'aurait pas pu franchir les protections.

Keeny lui avait dit que le parchemin était vert. Cela signifiait que l'expéditeur n'avait aucune intention néfaste envers lui. Puis il était devenu bleu. Un rendez-vous. Draco devina alors que ce devait être un Auror qui voulait l'interroger suite à son agression sur le Chemin de Traverse. Juste après qu'il soit rentré de l'hôpital. Ce qui était assez sensible de leur part, il devait le reconnaître. S'ils avaient voulu le rencontrer avant, alors qu'il était alité et dans une position de faiblesse, il aurait sans doute refusé l'entrevue.

Et il avait fallu que ce soit Potter, évidemment, avec la malchance qu'il avait, qui d'autre aurait-ce pu être ? Il le reconnut tout de suite quand Keeny avait commencé à lui décrire l'aspect de son invité qui attendait devant la porte. Des cheveux noirs de jais en bataille, des yeux verts derrière des lunettes ronde, et sa foutue cicatrice sur le front. Et les mots étaient sortis aussi facilement que l'eau coule avec _Aguamenti_. Il lui avait tout raconté, se déchargeant du poids qui pesait sur son mémoire et sa conscience.

Il avait été troublé de revoir l'Auror. Enfin... « revoir », disons, rencontrer à nouveau, plutôt. Il avait craint que Potter ne se moque de lui, ne l'insulte, n'en profite pour lui rappeler leur passé commun et leur rivalité passée, mais au contraire. À sa grande surprise, l'autre homme s'était montré très civil, poli, un peu désagréable par moments, mais parfois presque... gentil. Et ça lui avait fait comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Personne ne s'était comporté ainsi avec Draco depuis bien longtemps, et par dessus-tout, il désirait ardemment avoir une compagnie, n'importe laquelle, autre que celle de ses elfes de maison, pour soulager sa solitude. Potter ou pas, il avait eu besoin de parler. Et maintenant...

— _Oh Merlin _!

— Comme tu dis, rétorqua Draco doucereusement. Tu comprends que je nourris une certaine... rancœur à l'égard du sang-de-bourbe, maintenant.

— Ça fait deux fois que tu parles du Vengeur comme d'un né-moldu. C'est uniquement par mépris ou il y a autre chose qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Potter qui au grand soulagement de Draco ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet de sa cécité.

— Je ne sais pas. C'est une certitude que j'avais déjà... déjà avant, quand je lisais les articles dans le journal. La manière dont il théâtralise ses attaques. Le fait qu'il s'en prenne à des anciens Mangemorts. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait nettoyer la société magique des sangs-de-bourbe, je trouve ça logique qu'un tel désir de vengeance vienne de l'un d'eux. Si c'était pour des raisons personnelles, il n'aurait attaqué que certaines personnes, en laissant les autres tranquilles.

Il entendit le grattement d'une plume contre du parchemin. Depuis le début, Potter notait toutes ses réponses avec une diligence admirable.

— Je pense que tu as raison, dit celui-ci peu après. Le Vengeur a aussi l'air de s'inspirer d'un certain type de personnages de fiction typiquement moldu. Je vais creuser dans cette direction. Tu vois autre chose à me dire qui te semblerait important ?

Draco réfléchit un moment, mais finit par secouer la tête, espérant que Potter le voie et comprenne.

— Non. Tout s'est passé très vite, je ne me souviens plus de grand-chose, juste... la douleur, la peur. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention aux détails. Peut-être que... sa baguette était étonnamment courte. Je dirais une vingtaine de centimètres, pas plus, mais extrêmement puissante.

— Oh, ça c'est quelque chose. Peu de baguette font moins de vingt cinq centimètres, en moyenne. Tu es sûr de toi ?

— Pas vraiment, mais... Je ne peux rien dire d'autre, désolé.

Draco se demanda vaguement pourquoi un détail d'apparence aussi insignifiant lui était resté en mémoire. Peut-être que, en pointant sa baguette dans sa direction et provoquant en lui une nouvelle vague de terreur, le Vengeur en avait imprimé le souvenir dans son esprit.

— Bien, je te remercie, fit Potter d'une voix mal assurée.

Il comprit que leur entretien touchait à sa fin, et il s'appuya sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil pour se relever, mais se rassit quand il n'entendit rien d'autre que les bruits de ses propres mouvements. Soit l'Auror avait disparu complètement, soit il restait immobile.

— Est-ce que... ça va aller ? hésita finalement ce dernier.

— Est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un pour qui ça va aller ? cracha Draco.

Il regretta immédiatement ses mots. Potter était sans doute la seule personne qui l'ait approché de son propre gré et qui ait accepté de lui parler sans mauvaises intentions, même si c'était dans un cadre officiel, et voilà toute la gratitude qu'il était capable de témoigner... Il ne voulait pas que l'Auror parte, il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul, encore, avec pour seule compagnie ses ténèbres et ses peurs.

— Je vais y aller alors.

Draco s'immobilisa. Est-ce c'étaient des accents de tristesse qu'il avait entendu ou bien est-ce qu'il prenait ses rêves pour une réalité ? Il ravala sa déception. Bien sûr que Potter n'était pas triste de devoir partir, bien sûr qu'il n'avait aucune raison de rester. Aussitôt, il perçut des bruissements de parchemin, de cuir et de tissu, et la voix de Potter reprit, située cette fois un peu plus haut dans l'espace.

— Prends soin de toi, Malfoy.

Des bruits de pas commencèrent à s'éloigner, et Draco en un éclair prit la décision de mettre sa foutue fierté de côté, et se relevant, il s'écria, sans doute un peu trop fort :

— Potter, attends ! Je vais te raccompagner.

— Ah ? Mais... tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais, si tu...

— La ferme. Je suis peut-être aveugle, mais je n'ai pas oublié mes bonnes manières. Et l'hôte se doit de raccompagner son invité si celui-ci prend congé, c'est une question de politesse élémentaire.

Encore des bruits de pas, qui se rapprochaient, cette fois. Satisfait, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, et tâtonnant un peu, il devina les formes du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était assis et en déduisit la direction approximative de la porte du petit salon. Il ouvrit la bouche pour appeler Keeny, son elfe, mais la referma brusquement quand il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules, et il se raidit, luttant contre son instinct qui lui hurlait de se débattre et de se dégager de la prise. Mais le geste de Potter était doux, et il se détendit peu après.

— Pardon... ça te gêne, peut-être ? demanda celui-ci. Si tu préfères que ton elfe...

— Non, non, c'est très bien comme ça, rétorqua Draco en essayant de contrôler les soubresauts dans sa voix.

Il sentit Potter le pousser très légèrement dans son dos, et il se mit à avancer droit devant lui, se forçant de faire confiance à l'autre homme pour se guider et corriger sa direction et ne pas agiter des bras dans tous les sens. Une pression sur l'épaule droite, et il tournait un peu à gauche. Une pression sur l'épaule droite, et il pivotait à gauche. Pour ne pas avoir trop l'impression d'être un cheval, cependant, il dicta le rythme de leur marche. Mais à chaque pas raté, à chaque pression trop forte, il prenait peur, tressaillait, et avait le réflexe de se débattre.

— Calme-toi, lui dit Potter d'une voix invraisemblablement douce, je te tiens. On vient d'entrer dans le hall.

Assez miraculeusement, ces mots eurent sur Draco l'effet escompté, et il parvint à se détendre assez pour se laisser guider, même si, par pur caprice, et pour sauver l'illusion que c'était _lui_ qui raccompagnait Potter à sa porte et non l'inverse, il les fit passer par le long chemin autour du hall, continuant tout droit avec obstination, sous la coursive du premier étage, et non par le chemin direct, sous l'escalier qui menait au second. Il sentit après un moment une pression identique sur ses deux épaules en même temps et il s'arrêta.

— On y est, déclara Potter.

La chaleur de son bras disparut et Draco frissonna soudain, retrouvant le poids familier et froid de la solitude. Sans toucher ni entendre Potter, comment pouvait-il être absolument certain que celui-ci existait encore ?

— Merci pour tout, Malfoy. Je te tiendrai au courant.

— Ne m'envoie pas de hibou, ce coup-ci, ironisa Draco.

— Je peux t'envoyer une enveloppe parlante, comme tu as fait. C'était une bonne idée. Bon, il faut que je rentre...

Non, ne t'en va pas ! pensa Draco sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il tordit le cou à cette idée et la rangea dans un recoin obscur de son cerveau, là où il n'allait jamais, là où il rangeait tous les vieux fantômes de la guerre et ses espoirs brisés.

— Si tu as besoin de quelque chose... hésita Potter.

Bon sang, Potter, cesse de rendre les choses plus compliquées qu'elle ne le sont !

— Je pourrais repasser, si tu veux... poursuivit-il. Pour... prendre de tes nouvelles.

Oui !

— Non. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Potter. Je suis très bien tout seul, et je n'ai besoin de rien.

— Je repasserai samedi, alors, assura Potter d'une voix froissée.

Merlin bénisse les imbéciles ! Même si Draco se demandait qui était vraiment l'imbécile. Potter pour l'ignorer complètement, oui lui-même pour penser et dire deux choses diamétralement opposées ? C'était plus fort que lui, c'était comme ça qu'il avait été élevé : ne jamais au grand jamais exprimer d'émotions, car c'était une preuve de faiblesse et de déshonneur. Comme s'il avec encore la moindre once de force ou d'honneur à sauvegarder. Il fit semblant de réfléchir et finit par acquiescer :

— Je t'attendrai pour sept heures.

* * *

Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête, à s'accrocher à Malfoy ainsi. Ce n'était pas de la pitié, ou du moins, il ne le pensais pas. La solitude, la tristesse, et la résignation du blond l'avaient profondément secoué, et ça avait plus fort que lui. Il s'était proposé de repasser. Non pas parce qu'il sentait que, d'une manière ou d'une autre il le devait. Mais parce qu'il le voulait. Et si Malfoy n'avait personne dans sa vie, personne d'autre que ses elfes de maison avec qui partager ses peines, ses peurs, ses espoirs, ses moments de doute, Harry voulait bien jouer le rôle de confident.

D'ami, pourquoi pas ? Leur vieille rivalité enterrée sous sept ans d'ignorance compacte, autant que leur scolarité commune à Poudlard, ils pouvaient peut-être repartir sur de nouvelles bases, qui pouvait le savoir ? En tout cas, ça valait le coup d'essayer, parce que ce nouveau Malfoy l'intriguait, l'attristait, le troublait et l'attirait. Et les yeux noirs... ça l'avait surpris, au début, choqué même, et mis en colère à la pensée que quelqu'un ait pu lui faire ça, mais pour ce que ça valait... il s'y était habitué très vite. En tant qu'Auror, il avait vu des choses autrement plus étranges que ça. Et ça lui rajoutait quelque chose de _spécial_, pas forcément dans le mauvais sens du terme. Ce n'était pas ce genre d'yeux démoniaques qui ornaient les gravures de certains ouvrages de Magie Noire. Leur couleur ne leur enlevait rien de leur profonde humanité. Malfoy pouvait encore exprimer des émotions avec eux. Par le plissement d'une paupière, un froncement de sourcils...

— Aveugle !?

Il se secoua les souvenirs hors de sa tête et revint à la réalité pour se concentrer sur Hermione, qui avait l'air absolument horrifié, et Ron abasourdi, à qui il venait de faire cette révélation. Harry, en rentrant du Manoir, était passé chez lui pour dire à Andromeda et Teddy qu'ils les verraient samedi dans la journée, ayant déjà pris son jour de congé un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, puis il s'était rendu chez ses deux meilleurs amis boire le thé et raconter les développements récents de l'affaire du Vengeur.

— Aveugle, répéta Harry. J'ai jeté rapidement un coup d'œil à son dossier médical juste après, et apparemment, ses yeux ont été métamorphosés en un verre noir magiquement inerte, qui ne répond à aucun sortilège d'aucune sorte. Et il n'y a rien à faire.

Passé le choc, Hermione revint à elle, posa une tasse de thé fumant devant lui et s'assit sans cesser de le fixer.

— Et... comment est-ce qu'il le vit ? demanda-t-elle.

— Pas très bien, j'ai l'impression. Il avait l'air déprimé. Seul. Abattu. J'ai eu de la peine pour lui, vraiment. Je m'attendais à des insultes, à de la colère, à de la fierté mal placée, mais, rien de tout ça. Il se fait assister par un elfe de maison pour ses affaires courantes, mais... j'avoue que je n'aime pas le voir comme ça. On dirait qu'il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, comme elle faisait toujours quand elle essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Ron lança à Harry un regard de compassion, les yeux toujours écarquillés de surprise.

— Il ne me semble pas avoir jamais entendu parler de cécité chez les sorcier. Il y a bien quelques maléfices, mais ils sont réversibles. Et aucun n'implique de métamorphose. Et quand bien même, ça aussi serait réversible.

— Ça n'existe pas, renchérit Ron. C'est une maladie de moldu... métamorphoser des yeux, mais c'est complètement _dément_...

— Techniquement, ce n'est pas une maladie, Ron, le gronda Hermione. Écoute, si ce que tu dis est vrai, que ses yeux ont été métamorphosés et qu'il n'y a vraiment rien à faire... je ne vois que deux solutions possible : soit c'est la deuxième loi des dynamiques de métamorphose qui a été violée, soit c'est la septième exception de Trout sur les conjurations primordiales.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Harry l'observa du coin de l'œil, amusé. Il savait que le roux n'écoutait jamais et ne comprenait absolument rien quand Hermione tenait ce genre de discours. Selon lui, la magie était quelque chose de pratique, d'utilitaire, au contraire de sa femme qui était devenue, depuis Poudlard, une théoricienne de la magie plutôt réputée.

— Explique, lui enjoignit Harry en sortant de quoi écrire.

— Bon. La deuxième loi des dynamiques de métamorphose stipule que chaque objet ou créature métamorphosée retient en quelque sorte la « mémoire » de ce qu'il était auparavant. De sorte à ce qu'en général, un simple contre-sort suffise. Dans le cas de Malfoy, retransformer ses yeux en ce qu'ils étaient avant devrait être un jeu d'enfant pour n'importe quel Guérisseur qualifié. Maintenant, il est possible aussi qu'il ait été victime d'une métamorphose dite « à double évocation », un abus de langage, vraiment, pour désigner un bannissement suivi immédiatement d'une conjuration. Et la septième exception de Trout nous dit qu'il est impossible de conjurer quoique ce soit de magiquement inerte. Ce genre de matière existe naturellement, l'or est connu pour être partiellement inerte, et le bismuth est l'un des rares matériaux qui le soient totalement. C'est pour cette raison d'ailleurs qu'il est impossible de le conjurer. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, le bismuth non oxydé est gris-argent.

Harry prit le temps de finir de noter ces nouvelles informations, dont la plus grosse majorité lui était aussi intelligible que du chinois parlé sous l'eau, avant de parcourir ses notes du regard, et de demander :

— Donc, selon toi, le Vengeur a violé au moins une loi magique ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

— Il y a eu par le passé des exemples de sorciers tellement puissants qu'ils parvenaient à outrepasser les lois fondamentales de la magie, oui. Merlin était réputé être à ce point habile qu'il n'était soumis à aucune loi.

— Tu n'est pas en train de comparer le Vengeur à Merlin, quand même ! protesta Ron.

— Non, je dis juste que _si_ il est assez puissant... Mais Harry, c'est juste un sorcier normal, non ? Tu crois qu'il pourrait vraiment.

Hermione eut l'air soudain soucieuse et l'expression qu'arborait Harry ne fit rien pour la rassurer. Au contraire, ce nouvel élément était cohérent avec sa propre théorie, à savoir que l'on pouvait, sans trop de risque de se tromper, mettre Dumbledore, Voldemort, et le Vengeur, au même niveau de puissance magique.

— Je crains qu'il ne soit très puissant, oui, finit-il par dire. À en croire Malfoy, il transplane sans un bruit, et l'aura qu'il dégage est comparable à celle de Voldemort.

— Mais comment... commença Ron.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui. Le roux avec le visage douloureusement tordu en une grimace de réflexion intense. Après quelques secondes où l'on pu presque voir de la fumée sortir par ses oreilles il poursuivit :

— S'il y avait un sorcier aussi puissant en Angleterre, ça se saurait, non ? Je veux dire... On ne peut pas cacher une telle puissance... Je veux dire... Si le Vengeur est du Royaume-Uni, il est forcément allé à Poudlard, il a forcément vécu la Guerre... S'il est étranger... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'implique autant à attaquer des anciens Mangemorts ? Il ne devrait pas être concerné... ça n'a pas de sens...

Hermione hocha la tête. Harry essaya de trouver une faille dans le raisonnement de Ron, mais n'en trouva pas. En effet, il ne voyait pas comment cacher un pouvoir magique similaire à celui des deux plus grands sorciers de ce siècle. Et il voyait encore _pourquoi _?

— Peut-être a-t-il acquis son pouvoir magique d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

— Impossible, trancha Hermione catégoriquement.

— Je ne pense pas qu'« impossible » fasse partie du vocabulaire du Vengeur. S'il peut briser des lois magiques, pourquoi pas celle qui stipule qu'on ne peux pas augmenter son propre pouvoir ?

— Admettons qu'il le puisse maintenant, fit Hermione. Ça voudrait dire qu'il ne possédait pas autant de pouvoir jusqu'à ce qu'il l'acquière. Et s'il avait une puissance moindre avant, elle ne suffisait pas pour violer aucune loi magiques. Dont celle qui stipule qu'on ne peut pas augmenter son pouvoir. C'est absurde.

— Herbert Forlorne essaie d'augmenter son pouvoir, intervint Ron.

Le silence tomba entre eux. Hermione regardait les deux garçons alternativement, sachant que c'étaient l'affaire dont s'occupait officiellement leur équipe, mais ne voyant pas le rapport.

— Tu sais, le Rituel de Dissociation... Peut-être qu'il a trouvé un moyen de le faire fonctionner peut-être que c'est pour ça que... mais non, ça ne tient pas. Ça fait trois ans que le Vengeur est en activité, et Forlorne seulement une dizaine de mois maximum.

— C'est une piste à creuser, admit cependant Harry qui ne voulait rien laisser au hasard et admirant la présence d'esprit du roux. Ça ne fait pas longtemps non plus que le Vengeur s'est mit à exécuter ses attaques les plus spectaculaires. Je recouperai les dates, je verrai bien si quelque chose s'en dégagera. Sinon, je dois chercher un né-moldu, fan de comics, et aussi, voire plus, puissant que Dumbledore, impliqué personnellement dans la Guerre. Ça ne doit pas courir les rues, quand même !

Ron éclata d'un rire un peu timide, Harry et Hermione l'imitèrent peu après. Dans cette atmosphère lourde de spéculations sauvages et de théories délirantes, un peu de légèreté leur faisait un bien fou.

— Bon courage, alors !

— Ah... soupira Harry. Je suis vraiment désolé.

— De quoi ?

— On était censé se détendre, boire le thé, discuter et oublier le travail, et au lieu de ça, je remets le sujet sur le tapis. C'est comme si je n'arrêtais jamais d'être Auror.

— Ah, ne t'inquiète pas, blagua Ron. Ça vient aussi avec le job. Un comportement mono-obsessionnel et une tendance à trimballer nos affaires partout où on va. Hermione en devient folle, parfois.

— Oh, ça va, gloussa-t-elle. Je savais ce à quoi je m'exposais en épousant un Auror.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu, et à bientôt ! Review ?

J.O.

PS : Encore une fois, j'ai mal estimé la durée de chaque chapitre. Au rythme où ça va, je penche maintenant pour entre 15 et 20 chapitres, max. Je n'ai pas envie de faire trop long, vraiment. Et du coup, j'ai une petite hésitation, est-ce que je couvre toute l'enquête ou est-ce que je me concentre sur le couple Harry/Draco ? Dites-moi en review ce que vous préfereriez.


	7. Harry Potter contre le Vengeur Masqué

Warning : POV Draco assez angst, mais une fin qui compense. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_HARRY POTTER CONTRE LE VENGEUR MASQUÉ ?_

_Selon certaines sources ministérielles, il semblerait qu'une enquête ait été ouverte sur le Vengeur Masqué, et que le dossier ait été confié à nul autre qu'Harry Potter lui-même ! On peut se poser la question sur la motivation des Aurors, jalouseraient-ils le succès du justicier au masque de phénix ? Contacté par votre dévouée, l'Auror-en-Chef, Octavius Halflin a bien voulu répondre à nos questions, insistant sur le fait suivant :_

_« C'est une initiative de Potter, lui-même, et à aucun moment je n'ai donné mon accord. Au contraire, j'ai refusé, mais l'Auror Potter, têtu comme d'habitude, n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et a plaidé sa cause auprès du Ministre lui-même ! »_

_Nous rappelons à nos lecteur que Harry Potter et l'actuel Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, ont combattu ensemble, contre Vous-Savez-Qui est sont restés depuis des amis très proches, dès lors, il ne fait aucun doute que Mr Potter a abusé de sa position pour obtenir des faveurs auprès des plus hautes instances ministérielles. _

_« Je désapprouve son action, continue Halflin. Nous savons tous que le Vengeur Masqué ne constitue une menace, légitime, ajouterai-je, que pour les Mangemorts qui ont été injustement épargnés après la Guerre. Et je pense parler au nom de tous les Aurors, dont j'ai l'honneur d'assurer la responsabilité du bureau, qu'au contraire, le justicier doit être admiré et loué pour son engagement au service de la sécurité de la Nation et de tous les sorciers et sorcières du Royaume-Uni ! » _

Harry reposa le journal en soupirant de résignation. Il ne voulait pas lire la suite. Ça devait bien finir par arriver, se dit-il. La Gazette ne pouvait pas passer à côté d'une telle occasion d'imprimer les deux noms qui faisaient le plus vendre, côte-à-côte sur leur page de Une. Au moins avaient-ils eu la décence de questionner leur propre Une avec un point d'interrogation. Et si, en plus, Halflin se ralliait à Skeeter sous la bannière du Vengeur... C'était désespérant. Mais il avait réussi à éviter le pire, comme l'avait craint Kingsley, et ce n'était que son propre nom – et indirectement celui du Ministre – à avoir été mis en cause. Le Ministère lui-même en tant qu'Institution était épargné, et c'était ce qui comptait.

Il se demanda surtout quelles allaient être les conséquences d'un tel article. Si le Vengeur avait la sympathie de pratiquement tout le monde, Harry aussi... Lequel d'entre eux allait gagner ce concours de popularité à peine déguisé ? Dans le meilleur des cas, les lecteurs de la Gazette allaient douter. Dans le pire des cas, Harry craignait le scandale, la division au sein du Ministère, et que l'opinion publique se retourne contre lui. C'était déjà arrivé, et ça pouvait encore arriver.

Que l'opinion publique se retourne contre lui ou pas, dans l'absolu ça n'avait pour lui pas grande importance. Mais dans un « combat » si médiatique, il comprenait, comme le lui avait dit Kingsley, que sa popularité pouvait être une arme au même titre que sa baguette magique ou son badge d'Auror. Le Vengeur était une figure publique. Un symbole plus qu'une personne en chair et en os, autour de laquelle se cristallisait toute la frustration de l'après-guerre, et le besoin d'en punir les coupables.

Parce que, oui, Harry le concédait, beaucoup de Mangemorts ou de sympathisants avait échappé à la condamnation sur l'assurance de leur bonne foi, beaucoup d'autres s'en était tirés avec des peines légères. Tout comme après la première guerre. Ça avait un choix politique à l'époque. Mettre autant de gens en prison aurait nécessité des moyens que le Ministère n'avait pas, et aurait privé le pays de personnes capables de travailler, d'aider à la reconstruction. Sans ça, toute l'économie en aurait été paralysée, et leur société se serait effondrée sur elle-même.

Depuis tout ce temps, le Ministère était sur la corde raide, ménageant la sensibilité des uns et des autres, tentant de surnager, et de survivre. Kingsley avait raison. Le Royaume-Uni avait besoin d'un Ministère fort, qui puisse assurer la sécurité de tous malgré les difficultés, et de créer un climat de confiance, pour empêcher l'avènement de nouveaux monstres comme Lord Voldemort. Jamais l'instabilité politique n'avait été plus grande que pendant ces sept dernières années. Et peut-être que, finalement, le Vengeur était le genre de monstres que leur société méritait.

L'alarme de la Cheminée sonna à ce moment là, et Harry, qui était déjà dans sa cuisine, n'eut qu'à se retourner pour voir la tête d'Andromeda apparaître dans les flammes, un sourire aimable quoiqu'un peu crispé sur le visage.

— Harry, c'est vrai cette histoire ? demanda-t-elle. Tu as vraiment demandé personnellement au Ministre Shacklebolt de te charger d'une enquête sur le _Vengeur _?

Comme beaucoup de gens, Andromeda Tonks supportait passivement l'action du justicier masqué. Elle aussi pensait que le Magenmagot avait été trop bien indulgent lors des grands procès d'après-Guerre, et Harry, qui connaissait son caractère, n'avait eu aucune envie de prendre position jusqu'à présent. Merlin, elle avait même acheté à Teddy une petite figurine du Vengeur que certains magasins de jouets avaient lancé sur le marché, lui donnant une silhouette exagérément masculine, et son célèbre costume de phénix.

— Non, répondit Harry. Enfin si, mais comme d'habitude, la Gazette a tout interprété de travers. J'ai ouvert un dossier pour compiler les procédures en rapport à cette affaire. Il n'y a pas d'arrestation prévue pour le moment. Et Halflin a un point de vue très partial sur le sujet, il n'est pas vraiment une source objective d'information. J'ai d'ailleurs l'intention d'écrire une lettre ouverte à Rita Skeeter pour rectifier certaines erreurs qu'elle a commise, et rassurer ceux qui pensent que les Aurors se lancent dans une sorte de croisade ou je ne sais quoi. C'est à titre personnel que je fais ça, en plus de l'affaire dont je suis en train de m'occuper en ce moment.

Andromeda lui jeta un regard surpris, mais finit par hocher la tête. Harry avait choisi l'option : énoncer tous les arguments qu'il pouvait d'un coup, pour couper court au débat, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Et il n'avait vraiment pas, mais alors vraiment pas envie de se disputer avec elle au sujet du Vengeur.

— Encore plus de travail pour toi, donc, dit-elle.

— Oui. Mais j'ai décidé de revoir l'ordre de mes priorités, répliqua Harry pour changer de sujet. La famille et les amis d'abord, le travail ensuite. On se voit toujours demain, avec Teddy ?

— Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-elle. Ravie de voir que tu n'as pas oublié cette fois. Tu viens à neuf heures, comme prévu ?

— Oui, par contre... Il faudra que je parte un peu plus tôt, j'ai des recherches à faire pour... enfin, je devrais partir plus tôt, après le repas.

— Harry ! le gronda Andromeda. Tu avais promis à Teddy de passer l'après-midi au parc ! Il m'a épuisé toute la journée d'hier pour faire des croûtons de pain à donner aux canards, ce gosse est absolument surexcité chaque fois que vous allez vous voir, ah, on voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui vit avec lui.

— Je te l'ai dit, Dromeda, si tu veux me le laisser pour quelques jours, souffler un peu, tu...

— Avec ton boulot d'Auror ? Tu pars le matin à sept heures et demie, tu reviens souvent à des neuf, dix heures du soir, et tu veux te charger d'un gamin ? Non, Harry, il n'y a de la place dans ta vie pour rien d'autre que le Ministère et les criminels que tu pourchasses. Je me demande encore comment tu trouves le temps de dormir et de manger !

— Très bien, très bien, la coupa Harry, légèrement en colère. Écoute, on n'aura qu'à pique-niquer, d'accord ? Comme ça on va au parc, on mange, je joue un peu avec Teddy, et je devrais partir.

— Partir où ? Je croyais que tu avais pris ta journée complète.

— Ça n'a rien à voir avec le Ministère... commença Harry.

Il se tut, en se disant que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de dire à Andromeda que c'était pour Malfoy qu'il devait partir. Il avait prévu de faire quelques recherches et de compiler quelques sortilèges et enchantements qui pourraient l'aider à vivre sa cécité. Et il n'avait eu d'autre choix, avec son emploi du temps, que de rogner sur le temps qu'il avait réservé à son filleul. Finalement, il expliqua, sans rentrer dans les détails :

— Il est arrivé un accident à un ami, je vais juste lui tenir compagnie, et j'ai besoin de faire quelques recherches pour lui, c'est tout. Ça ne devrait pas me prendre tout l'après-midi, je peux rester jusqu'à... mettons quinze heures, ça t'irait ?

Andromeda lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, mais elle finit par acquiescer, surtout après le coup d'œil urgent qu'il jeta à l'horloge de la cuisine. Il était déjà en retard.

— De neuf heures à quinze heures alors, dit-elle. Je ne veux pas que tu aies une seule minute de retard, ni que tu partes une seule minute plus tôt. C'est bien compris ? Encore une fois, ce n'est pas toi qui dois expliquer à Teddy pourquoi son parrain adoré devra le voir moins longtemps que prévu.

— Oui, Dromeda, répondit Harry. C'est juré.

— Allez file, tu vas te mettre en retard. À demain.

Harry coupa la communication et soupira. Tant de choses à faire, si peu de temps... Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas y avoir des journées de trente heures ? Et pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de passer du temps avec _Malfoy _?

En récupérant ses robes d'Aurors, il repassa en revue mentalement toutes les choses qu'il avait à faire. D'abord rédiger au propre la déposition de Malfoy, demander les autorisations à Azkaban d'interroger quelques-uns de leurs prisonniers, contacter les autres victimes, étudier leurs dossiers médicaux, trouver un moment dans la matinée pour écrire cette lettre à Skeeter... et tout ça seulement s'il n'y avait rien de nouveau dans l'affaire Forlorne. Et en gérant les inévitables retombées de l'article de la Gazette. Les commentaires de ses collègues et de son chef. Ça allait être une longue journée...

* * *

Draco passa les deux journées les plus longues de sa vie. La matinée du premier jour, il était resté prostré dans son lit, tremblant, essayant de chasser les vieux démons de sa mémoire qui voulaient s'emparer de sa raison, avant que la faim ne le fasse enfin descendre, au grand soulagement de Keeny. Il avait ensuite passé l'après-midi à errer dans le Manoir, essayant de retenir combien de pas il y avait entre la porte de la salle à manger et l'escalier du premier, entre son lit et son armoire, entre son salon privé et sa salle de bain, entre la grande salle de réception et le grand salon, où se trouvait chaque meuble, chaque tapis, chaque poignée de porte, chaque cheminée.

C'était comme s'il redécouvrait son propre foyer. Les ténèbres étant sa nouvelle maison, il en était réduit à essayer de deviner son environnement. Il continuait à se cogner de partout, parfois très douloureusement, et n'osait même pas se jeter de sortilège de Soin, ceux-ci requérant une certaine précision, de peur de se rater et de se blesser encore plus.

Il alternait entre des accès de rage démente, où il cassait tout autour de lui, renversait les tables et les chaises, et d'autres meubles inidentifiables, déchirait les rideaux et d'une manière générale détruisait tout ce qui pouvait lui tomber sous la main, forçant ses elfes à passer après lui pour réparer et nettoyer les dégâts ; et des moments d'accablement intense, où il se terrait dans un coin, en position fœtale, paniqué, terrifié, pendant lesquels l'idée plus séduisante que jamais du suicide clignotait en grosses lettres d'or dans son esprit.

Les repas étaient les moments les plus embarrassants. Avec la force de l'habitude, il arrivait à trouver couteau et fourchette, et à deviner vaguement la position de son assiette. Après ça, il mangeait à l'aveugle, littéralement. Parfois, sa fourchette se plantait dans le bois de la table, parfois il sondait son plat essayant de déterminer s'il l'avait déjà fini ou non. Parfois, les aliments retombaient avant d'arriver à sa bouche, et plus d'une fois, il s'était renversé quelque chose dessus, avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'il valait mieux pour lui d'utiliser une grande serviette et d'en coincer l'un des bords sous son col, l'autre sous son assiette.

C'était effrayant de constater comme les choses les plus simples et les plus normales, manger, se déplacer d'un endroit à un autre, s'habiller, se laver, prenaient un tout autre aspect. C'était à chaque fois un obstacle à surmonter, une véritable lutte, atteignant des sommets de difficulté insoupçonnés. À chaque fois, c'était comme se lancer tête baissée dans l'inconnu, sans plus aucune certitude, obligé de deviner, de tâtonner, de chercher, de se tromper, de recommencer, encore, encore et encore...

Les nuits étaient le pire. La potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve faisait bien son boulot, mais elle le plongeait dans une torpeur lourde et pâteuse... _quand_ il parvenait à s'endormir. Car Draco apprit le véritable sens du mot insomnie. Sans plus aucune notion du temps, son horloge interne était complètement détraquée, et il attendait dans son lit ce qui lui semblaient être des heures, se tournant et se retournant sans cesse, incapable de trouver le repos, assailli de souvenirs, de vieilles terreurs, et n'eut été la présence constante de Keeny à ses côtés, nuit et jour, il serait devenu fou.

L'elfe de maison était sa bouée, son garde-fou, ses yeux et sa conscience, sa seule lumière dans cet univers de ténèbres sans fin. Elle lui était fidèle en toutes circonstances, malgré la rage, malgré l'abattement. Bien sûr, liée comme elle l'était à la famille Malfoy, elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'obéir aux ordres de son maître, mais elle était attachée à Draco plus que personne ne l'avait jamais été. Elle le supportait, elle le guidait, le soutenait, le réconfortait, l'aidait dans la mesure de ses moyens, et lui offrait la compagnie dont il avait tant besoin.

Et quand il n'était ni dans l'un de ses accès de furie, ni dans l'un de ses moments d'abattement... tromper l'ennui se révélait presque impossible. Avant, il aurait lu un livre, il aurait travaillé sur une potion, il aurait pris son balai pour voler un peu, il aurait fait une balade dans le parc, et pourquoi pas nagé un moment dans le lac. Maintenant, ses options se réduisait à attendre. Attendre que le temps passe, s'entraîner aux sortilèges de conjuration qui s'appuyaient beaucoup sur l'image mentale de l'objet à conjurer qu'avait l'invocateur.

Car sa plus grande crainte était d'oublier. D'oublier la forme et la couleur des objets qui lui étaient le plus familiers, d'oublier les visages de ses amis et de ses parents, d'oublier les prodigieux éclats de rouge, d'orange et de pourpre d'un coucher de Soleil, d'oublier la couleur du ciel, de l'herbe et de la mer, d'oublier la vue spectaculaire des montagnes, des plaines vues d'en haut, sur un balai. D'oublier la première fois qu'il avait vu Poudlard quand il avait onze ans et n'était qu'un gamin impressionnable, d'oublier le vert des yeux de Potter...

Potter... Draco devait bien reconnaître qu'il aurait donné la moitié du reste de sa fortune pour faire avancer le temps directement au moment où son ancien ennemi devait revenir. C'était l'idée de pouvoir parler à un autre être humain qui le maintenait véritablement à flots. Ça lui donnait quelque chose à attendre, à espérer, peut-être, une pierre blanche dans son futur vers laquelle il avançait lentement, l'idée de briser l'affreuse routine qui était la sienne, de parler avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas un elfe de maison. Quelqu'un qui l'écouterait. Qui le comprendrait, peut-être. Ironiquement, il avait fallu qu'il devienne aveugle pour qu'il ouvre les yeux et voie à quel point sa solitude l'écrasait et l'étouffait.

Potter qui avait été le premier garçon à le séduire, bien involontairement, avec son aspect maladroit, son caractère spontané, ses satanés yeux verts et ses cheveux qui lui donnaient toujours d'être à peine descendu d'un balai et d'avoir gagné, encore, un match de Quidditch. Potter qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de sa sexualité, et Merlin ce qu'il avait pu le haïr à cause de ça ! Potter et la chaleur de son bras autour de ses épaules tremblante... Draco aurait donné l'autre moitié du reste de sa fortune pour pouvoir le sentir encore, rien qu'une minute.

Il jouait à un jeu dangereux, Draco le savait. C'était quitte ou double. Soit il pourrait apprécier la compagnie de l'autre homme pour ce qu'elle était, une simple compagnie sans arrière-pensée, sans tension sous-jacente, soit au contraire il souffrirait encore plus d'être si proche de lui sans pouvoir le toucher, le serrer dans ses bras... C'était ridicule, et il le savait. Il n'y avait aucun espoir. Déjà, Potter était un véritable parangon d'hétérosexualité, et dans le cas très improbable où les garçons ne le rebutaient pas... Comment est-ce que Draco pouvait possiblement l'intéresser ? Leurs passés respectifs était déjà un obstacle plus que suffisant en soi, et désormais, il était aveugle, handicapé à vie, et doté d'une paire d'yeux noirs pour couronner le tout. Bien sûr que Potter était dégoûté, bien sûr qu'il n'agissait que par pure charité, ou par pitié.

Mais Draco n'avait plus la force de réunir assez de fierté parmi les cendres de sa dignité brisée. Tant pis pour l'honneur, charité ou pitié, il était preneur. Qu'il y ait au moins une personne, sur cette planète, qui s'intéresse à lui... C'était désespéré, c'était pathétique, mais il n'avait déjà plus rien à perdre. Qu'importaient que les restes de sa dignité d'être humain volent en éclat ?

Et quand sonnèrent – enfin ! – sept heures ce samedi... Potter était en retard. Il avait passé les deux heures précédentes à noyer Keeny sous un flot de questions concernant la coupe et la teinte de ses vêtements, pour savoir dans quelle tenue se mettre. Il voulait quelque chose de formel et de décontracté... En tout cas pour lui. Potter pouvait bien venir comme il le voulait, dans ses vieilles robes d'école ou même entièrement nu si ça lui chantait, ça ne changeait rien pour Draco. Celui-ci repoussa précautionneusement l'idée d'un Potter nu très très loin de son esprit.

Il s'y était reprit ensuite à une douzaine de fois pour conjurer une paire de lunettes noires qui soient solides, symétriques, rectangulaires, et parfaitement opaques. Et il avait attendu, dans le canapé de son salon privatif, à demander l'heure à l'elfe trois ou quatre fois par minute. Et à sept heures un quart, Potter n'était toujours pas arrivé. Draco pesta et ragea contre les personnes qui n'étaient pas foutues d'arriver à l'heure à un rendez-vous. Il était en colère parce qu'il voulait ignorer l'éventualité que Potter ne vienne pas du tout. Il n'aurait pas pu le supporter.

Et le heurtoir de la porte résonna enfin, trois coups, comme l'avant-veille.

— Keeny, va voir qui c'est, demanda-t-il.

Il entendit le _pop_ caractéristique, qui se répéta quelques secondes plus tard.

— Harry Potter, Maître Draco, Monsieur, balbutia l'elfe.

Draco ne s'aperçut qu'il avait eu un poids énorme sur la poitrine que quand celui disparut d'un coup à ce moment là, sachant Potter à sa porte. C'était un tel soulagement qu'il se releva du canapé comme s'il était monté sur ressorts, et tendit sa main dans l'air devant lui, dont s'empara l'elfe, et tous deux firent les quarante-trois pas qu'avaient comptés Draco jusqu'en haut des escaliers. Tâtonnant un peu dans l'air, il perçut la balustrade, et posant sa main dessus, annonça d'une voix forte, pour masquer son trouble et son soulagement :

— Tu es en retard, Potter.

— Je suis désolé, répondit ce dernier depuis un point de l'espace inattendu – en bas des escaliers et non en face de la porte de l'entrée principale. J'ai dû repasser au Ministère en coup de vent – un problème sur une affaire.

Aidé des reliefs de la rambarde, Draco put descendre l'escalier tout seul, vingt-huit marches, et tendit sa main droit devant lui. Malgré sa situation, il ne voyait aucune raison de déroger aux règles de l'hospitalité. Peu après, il sentit une main caleuse prendre la sienne et ils échangèrent une poignée virile et assez symbolique.

— Je suis content de te voir, dit Potter. Comment est-ce que ça va ?

Sa voix avait une intonation véritablement sincère, aussi Draco ravala de justesse la réplique mordante qu'il avait sur le bout des lèvres et soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de mentir à la seule personne qui, en sept longues années, lui avait posé cette question sachant que la réponse importait vraiment. Et il tressaillit soudain. Est-ce que Potter avait dit qu'il était _content_ de le voir ? C'était ironique ou quoi ?

— J'ai eu peur que tu aies changé d'avis et que tu aies décidé de ne plus venir, avoua-t-il.

— Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais, non ? Et puis j'ai quelque chose pour toi, un cadeau. J'ai fait des recherches à la bibliothèque du Ministère et j'ai regroupé quelques sortilèges qui m'ont paru utiles. Tends tes mains.

Draco obéit, et plaça ses deux mains devant lui, paume vers le ciel, se demandant où Potter voulait en venir. Il comprit quand il sentit qu'on y plaçait un objet assez lourd et rectangulaire... En tâtant, il put déterminer qu'il s'agissait d'un...

— Un _livre _? s'exclama-t-il. C'est une putain de blague !?

— Attends ! Ouvre-le. L'avant est en relief pour que tu saches de quel côté tu dois le lire. Vas-y, lui intima Potter d'un ton encourageant.

Avec méfiance, Draco obtempéra néanmoins. En caressant la couverture du livre des deux côtés, il sentit en effet que l'un accusait un relief, comme si quelque chose y était incrusté. Du bout des doigts, il en suivit les contours. Il y avait un centre sinueux, qui se terminait en une sorte de rectangle d'un côté, en pointe de l'autre. Deux petits bouts du côté droit, et une large zone à gauche, hérissée de reliefs comme les rayon d'une roue. Il revint sur la zone centrale, légèrement rugueuse, et étouffa un grognement de surprise quand il saisit enfin ce que représentait le bas-relief.

— C'est un dragon, souffla-t-il. Un dragon de profil.

— Oui, c'est ça ! Je n'avais pas trop d'idée, alors j'ai pensé... Draco, dragon... Hum.

Il pouvait littéralement _entendre_ le sourire de Potter derrière ses mots. Finalement, il ouvrit le livre à la première page, et une voix, la même que celle de l'homme qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui, se mit à résonner, studieuse, concentrée, presque professorale.

« Sortilège de Détection de Proximité. Pointer la baguette droit devant soi et prononcer l'incantation : _Exputo_ pour projeter un rayon invisible et intangible en ligne droite. Quand ce rayon rencontre un objet ou une créature au-dessus du niveau du sol, la baguette se met à vibrer. L'intensité de la vibration augmente avec la proximité de l'objet. Portée de deux mètres environ. »

Draco émit un bruit de gorge qui n'avait rien de digne, à mi-chemin entre un rire et un sanglot, sentant ses yeux commencer à se mouiller. Il tourna une page.

« Sortilège de Clairchemin. Un tour de baguette dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis mouvement rapide de haut en bas. Prononcer l'incantation : _Viam Scitis_. Permet de marcher en ligne droite sans craindre d'obstacle jusqu'à la fin du chemin. Si l'on est trop à gauche, la baguette tire vers la droite, et inversement. En cas d'obstacle imprévu, la baguette se met à vibrer. »

— Celui-là marche mieux dans des lieux clos avec des murs à angles droits, intervint le véritable Potter. Mais pour le Manoir, c'est parfait. Je t'ai compilé comme ça une vingtaine de sorts, et j'ai laissé plein de pages vierges à la fin, pour compléter, si besoin est.

— C'est..., réussit à articuler Draco au bout d'un moment, les larmes aux yeux et la gorge serrée. Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire.

— « Merci » suffira, proposa Potter. La plupart de ces sorts ne sont pas évidents à maîtriser, mais je suis certain que tu vas y arriver avec un peu de pratique. Une grosse majorité me vient de mes années d'apprenti Auror, quand on a été formés à se battre dans le noir total, se protéger, se repérer, détecter les ennemis, etc... Je sais que tu as ton elfe, mais je me disais que tu apprécierais un peu plus d'autonomie.

Draco ferma les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler, mais sans succès. L'une d'elle s'échappa, et il la sentit rouler sur sa joue. Potter lui-même n'imaginait sans doute pas ce que ce livre représentait pour lui. Outre le fait qu'il lui offrait des armes pour affronter ce nouveau monde de ténèbres qui allait désormais être le sien, c'était aussi le signe que Potter avait foi en lui, qu'il le considérait comme digne de confiance, et capable de surmonter son infirmité. Étouffé de mille émotions contradictoires, il ne trouva rien à dire, alors il ne dit rien d'autre que :

— Merci.

— Pas de quoi. Maintenant, tu m'invites au salon ou on prend racine au milieu du hall ?

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. Une petite review ? À bientôt !

J.O.

PS : merci pour vos reviews ! Comme une majorité préfère le couple Harry/Draco, je vais donc me concentrer dessus plutôt que sur l'enquête, mais bien sûr, je ne perds pas celle-ci de vue, je développerai quand même l'intrigue comme prévu, avec seulement quelques raccourcis de-ci de-là.


	8. Traumatismes

Bonne lecture !

* * *

— Pas de quoi. Maintenant, tu m'invites au salon ou on prend racine au milieu du hall ?

Harry était content de voir que Malfoy avait plutôt bien pris son cadeau. Bon, il n'expliquait pas vraiment la larme qu'il avait cru voir couler sur la joue pâle, derrière ces absurdes lunettes noires qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage, mais au moins il ne le lui avait pas jeté au visage, en colère de se voir ainsi rappeler sa cécité. Peu après, Malfoy hocha la tête timidement, plaça le livre sous un bras, et tendit l'autre en face de lui pour qu'Harry s'en saisisse.

— Le grand salon, dit-il d'une voix étrangement rauque. C'est de l'autre côté du hall.

Il se mirent en route, l'elfe les suivant à quelques mètres derrière eux. Le blond marchait lentement, précautionneusement, avec un air de concentration sur le visage comme s'il comptait ses pas. Harry eut un pincement au cœur en voyant que le « grand salon » était la pièce où lui et ses amis avaient été emmenés de force avant d'être enfermés à la cave. La pièce où Hermione s'était faite torturer. La pièce où Malfoy leur avait sauvé la vie en prétendant ne pas le reconnaître, prenant un risque énorme. Il voyait cependant que ce dernier avait fait de gros efforts pour transformer le lieu : le mobilier était complètement différent, et il n'y avait plus le lustre, même la cheminée avait changé d'aspect, aussi, il ne dit rien et se tut.

Ils s'assirent près du mur du fond, sous les hautes fenêtres, dans de confortables fauteuils Chesterfield tapissés de velours d'un riche vert émeraude, en demi-cercle autour d'une table basse d'un bois sombre et verni, marquetée de motifs abstraits, sur laquelle Malfoy posa son livre. Celui-ci claqua des doigts, et comme un signal, son elfe disparut, revint quelques secondes plus tard portant un plateau avec des petits fours, deux verres ballon et une bouteille de porto, et leur en servit une dose généreuse, l'une d'elle qu'elle donna directement à Malfoy.

— Merci, Keeny, tu peux nous laisser.

L'elfe fit une révérence, qu'Harry devinait n'être que par force d'habitude, et disparut à nouveau dans un _pop_ caractéristique.

— Tu as eu des ennuis au Ministère, alors ?

Harry but une gorgée de porto. D'ordinaire, il n'aimait pas cet alcool, trop capiteux, et préférait une bièrraubeurre, ou un Whisky-pur-feu, mais il dut bien admettre que celui-ci était excellent. Ni trop sucré, ni trop sec, et très fruité.

— Avant de me mettre à ce dossier sur le Vengeur, je travaillais sur une affaire avec Ron, et hier on a... enfin, des documents important ont disparu, et on a passé la journée a essayé de compenser la perte. On craint avoir une taupe, et une enquête interne a été ouverte, je n'ai pas pu avancer comme je l'avais espéré, et je vais devoir remettre les interrogations des victimes et des témoins à plus tard... En plus, je me suis brouillé avec mon chef qui voulait me supprimer la journée de congé que j'ai prise aujourd'hui. Vendredi a été terrible. En plus avec l'article...

— Quel article ? demanda Malfoy avec une curieuse impatience.

— _Harry Potter contre le Vengeur Masqué_, cita Harry avec lassitude. Le mot s'est finalement donné que j'ai ouvert une enquête sur lui, et évidemment, Rita Skeeter ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette occasion. Beaucoup d'Aurors sont des supporters du Vengeur, et le service s'est quelque peu... divisé. Entre ceux qui sont contre, ceux qui s'en foutent, et moi... Enfin, Ron est de mon côté, mais il a pas tellement envie de prendre position, et je le comprends. C'est assez tendu en ce moment, et si je fais un pas de travers, je risquerais de perdre mon job.

— À ce point ?

— Halflin, l'Auror-en-Chef... acquiesça Harry. Déjà qu'il ne m'aimait pas beaucoup à la base, mais il parle aussi publiquement en faveur du Vengeur. Et si je ne m'appelais pas Harry Potter, crois-moi que j'aurais déjà sauté. Du coup, je vais devoir mettre un temps cette affaire de côté et me concentrer sur ma première affectation.

— Pardon, tu n'as peut-être pas envie d'en parler.

Harry resta silencieux un moment. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter de ça avec Malfoy, d'autant que la plupart des affaires internes au Ministère étaient confidentielles, et peut-être qu'un brin d'irritation avait affleuré sous sa voix ?

— Pas de problème, dit-il. C'est vrai que ça me plombe un peu et j'aimerais bien penser à autre chose. Je crois que je bosse trop, il faudrait vraiment que je prenne des vacances, je suis en permanence sur la corde raide, à jongler entre le travail, les assauts incessants des journalistes, ma famille, mes amis...

— Ta famille ? s'étonna Malfoy. Tu as des enfants ? Je ne savais pas...

Est-ce que c'était un voile de tristesse qu'il avait vu passer sur le visage du blond ? Il n'aurait pu le jurer. C'était d'ordinaire déjà difficile de deviner les émotions de ce dernier, et ces agaçantes lunettes noires n'arrangeaient rien.

— J'ai un filleul, Teddy, il a sept ans. C'est sa grand-mère qui l'élève, Andromeda Tonks...

Les deux hommes se turent. Tous deux savaient qu'Andromeda Tonks, née Black, était la sœur de Bellatrix Lestrange et de Narcissa Malfoy. La tante de Draco. Ce qui faisait de Teddy son petit cousin, sa seule famille encore vivante, si l'on excluait Lucius, enfermé à Azkaban pour le reste de sa vie et interdit de visite.

— Et tu trouves encore le temps de venir me rendre visite ? demanda Malfoy, d'un air presque surpris. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ton attention ?

— Tu n'as rien fait pour mériter ça, expliqua Harry avec franchise. Tu es digne d'attention, comme tout le monde, et... ça m'a fait de la peine de te voir comme ça, seul dans ton grand Manoir, sans personne d'autre que tes elfes et tes paons albinos. J'ai été seul, moi aussi, je sais ce que c'est, crois-moi. Et d'une certaine manière je me sens coupable, parce qu'il a fallu qu'il t'arrive... ce qui t'es arrivé pour que je me souvienne de toi.

Malfoy soupira et détourna la tête, le visage indéchiffrable.

— Alors, c'est juste ton complexe du héros ?

— Je n'ai pas de « complexe du héros », rétorqua Harry à qui ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on faisait la remarque. J'avais envie de te voir, et je continuerai à venir te voir jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux, est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin d'une raison pour ça ?

Malfoy ne bougea pas, le visage toujours tourné vers la fenêtre, baigné de derniers rayons du Soleil d'Octobre. Son visage impassible et ses grosses lunettes noires donnaient à Harry l'impression de parler à un mur, et n'y tenant plus, il demanda :

— Tu ne veux pas enlever ces lunettes ? Elles te donnent l'air d'une grosse mouche, et je n'arrive pas à voir à quoi tu penses.

— Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de te laisser voir à quoi je pense, répliqua Malfoy en tournant à nouveau la tête dans sa direction. Et peut-être qu'on est à égalité, parce que moi non plus, je ne _vois_ pas à quoi tu penses.

— Et peut-être que tu n'en as pas besoin, rétorqua Harry, échaudé. Parce que contrairement à toi, Malfoy, j'ai l'habitude de _dire_ ce que je pense.

— Ah oui ?

Malfoy avait l'air franchement en colère à présent. D'un geste rageur, il arracha ses lunettes de son visage et leva le menton, ses yeux noirs bien visibles, comme s'il voulait prouver quelque chose. Harry avait l'impression de retrouver l'ancien Malfoy, impulsif, colérique, et sûr de sa supériorité. Celui-ci poursuivit :

— Alors dis-moi à quoi tu penses, maintenant ?

Harry tressaillit, non tant par la vue troublante de ce regard anthracite, que par la soudaineté et la rudesse du mouvement. Il pouvait comprendre la colère de Malfoy, lui-même avait souvent éprouvé un sentiment similaire envers sa cicatrice. C'était une marque, un souvenir gravé dans la chair qu'il n'était pas possible d'effacer, un bout de leur propre corps qui ne leur appartenait pas tout à fait.

— Je pense que tu ne devrais pas te cacher. Pas avec moi, en tout cas. Je ne trouve ça ni repoussant, ni dégoûtant, ni quoique ce soit. C'est vrai que ça te fait un visage... inhabituel, mais on s'y fait très vite.

Harry soupira, et décida que, tant qu'à dire la vérité, autant dire _toute_ la vérité. Il poursuivit :

— Et malgré le fait que tu aies bien besoin d'une coupe de cheveux et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, je te trouve beaucoup plus beau sans ces lunettes.

L'air irrité de Malfoy fut instantanément remplacé par une expression de surprise, puis par une autre de douloureuse tristesse. Harry avait raison, il était bien plus facile de deviner ses émotions quand il ne dissimulait pas la moitié de son visage. Finalement, il souffla :

— Arrête ton char, Potter, je ne suis pas beau. Comment je peux être beau comme ça ? Je suis hideux, je suis monstrueux, je suis...

Harry s'était levé et d'un grand pas, avait couvert la distance qui séparait son fauteuil de celui de Malfoy pour prendre les mains tremblantes du blond, qui tenaient un verre de porto dangereusement incliné, dans les siennes. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, ça avait plus fort que lui, simplement, il savait que c'était la chose à faire. Malfoy se pétrifia, et tourna la tête pas vraiment dans sa direction, mais presque.

— Arrête. Tu n'en sais rien. De fait, tu ne peux pas te voir dans un miroir, si ? Alors fais-moi confiance. Pour moi, tu es beau. Tes yeux ont peut-être changé de couleur, mais tu as le même regard qu'avant. Et je ne veux pas que tu te caches.

Harry eut envie d'ajouter que, beau ou pas, Malfoy restait quelqu'un d'admirablement courageux, d'extraordinairement digne et... et c'était déjà assez surréaliste, comme situation, il ne voulait pas en rajouter. Et il savait aussi que « beau » dans ce contexte ne désignait pas seulement la qualité de sa plastique, mais un pudique euphémisme pour parler du fait qu'il ait l'air d'un être humain. Harry n'avait rien vu de plus humain que Malfoy en cet instant.

— Très bien, pas de lunettes, alors, finit par concéder ce dernier d'une voix étranglée.

Harry les lui prit de sa main, faisant gentiment pression sur les doigts pour qu'ils se desserrent, et les posa sur la table basse, hors de portée du blond. Puis il se releva et s'éclaircissant la gorge pour que Malfoy puisse le suivre à l'oreille, vint se rasseoir dans son propre fauteuil. Un silence gêné s'établit entre eux un moment, chargé de tension et de non-dits, finalement brisé au bout d'une longue minute par Harry :

— Il faut toujours que ça se passe ainsi ? Qu'on se dispute, je veux dire. On n'est plus des gamins, quand même.

Malfoy baissa les yeux. Le visage ainsi découvert, il avait l'air fragile, vulnérable, et Harry sentit comme une bulle d'instinct protecteur naître dans sa poitrine.

— J'aimerais bien qu'on arrête de se battre, acquiesça le blond. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis resté exactement le même depuis Poudlard.

— Je n'ai jamais pensé ça, répondit Harry. J'espère que c'est réciproque.

Il sentit comme une pointe de triomphe quand il vit les coins de la bouche de Malfoy se relever en un sourire timide. Celui-ci n'osait toujours pas le regarder – ou tourner la tête vers lui, mais il répondit néanmoins :

— Au début, si, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Je ne peux pas voir à quel point tu as changé physiquement, mais tu n'es plus le même crétin. J'ai l'impression que tu t'inquiètes pour moi comme si j'étais l'un de tes amis. Tu passes du temps avec moi alors que tu as sûrement des millions d'autres choses à faire de mieux. Et je ne mérite probablement pas ton attention.

— Ne dis pas, ça, le coupa Harry. Bien sûr que tu mérites mon attention. Et ce n'est même pas une question de mérite. Tu _as_ mon attention, un point c'est tout. Et en ce moment, je suis exactement là où j'ai envie d'être, alors ne t'inquiète pas de ça.

Le sourire de Malfoy se fit un peu plus franc, cette fois, et il leva la tête vers Harry, avec une étrange tendresse dans ces yeux noirs, et aussi comme une pointe de regret, de désir, et de... de quelque chose d'inidentifiable. Sa respiration s'accéléra, et son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort, surtout quand le blond lui posa la question suivante :

— C'est vrai que tu me trouves beau ?

Est-ce que Malfoy cherchait à se moquer de lui, maintenant qu'il avait reprit un peu du poil de la bête ? Harry avait réussi à garder le secret de son orientation sexuelle, et un peu grâce au Vengeur, ironiquement, qui avait détourné l'attention des médias loin de ce genre de sujets un peu trop personnels, et il était presque certain que son hôte n'en savait rien.

— Oui, c'est vrai, répondit-il simplement.

— _Avec_ mes yeux noirs ou _malgré_ mes yeux noirs ?

— Euh... je ne sais pas trop, hésita Harry, ne sachant pas trop où l'autre homme voulait en venir. Avec, je suppose. La... euh... la couleur en elle-même est jolie. C'est un noir très brillant et très profond, un peu comme de l'obsidienne.

Malfoy rougit un peu et baissa la tête.

— Je crois bien que tu es le seul à oser me regarder en face, articula-t-il.

— À quoi tu sais ça ? s'étonna Harry.

— Je ne sais pas, mais... ta voix sonne différemment. Quand j'étais à St Mangouste, il y avait des tas de Guérisseurs qui me parlaient, forcément, mais la leur sonnait plus lointaine, plus effacée, moins... directe, je ne sais pas. Comme s'ils parlaient au mur plutôt qu'à moi. Je ne pourrais pas vraiment l'expliquer, mais, c'est l'impression que j'ai.

Harry était fasciné. Il ne pouvait que l'imaginer, bien sûr, mais quelque chose lui disait que, privé de la vue, Malfoy devait se reposer sur ses autres sens, et particulièrement son ouïe. Et peut-être que celle-ci, ayant soudain pris une toute autre importance, s'était affinée ou commençait à s'affiner, et ainsi le blond devait être capable de percevoir des subtilités qui auraient échappé à un autre sorcier voyant.

— En tout cas, je regrette un peu de ne pas pouvoir te retourner le compliment, poursuivit celui-ci.

— Quel compliment ? s'étonna Harry.

Il fut encore plus surpris quand Malfoy se mit à rougir furieusement.

— Dans mes souvenirs, tu étais... enfin, tu es plutôt beau garçon. Mais en sept ans, tu as dû changer. Est-ce que je peux... te toucher le visage ? lâcha-t-il d'un coup comme si ces mots lui avaient brûlé les lèvres. Comme ça, je peux peut-être essayer de savoir à quoi tu ressembles, maintenant. Tu as le droit de dire non ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Le cœur d'Harry battait à un rythme furieux dans sa poitrine. Il savait que pour Malfoy, dont l'hétérosexualité ne faisait aucun doute, ça n'aurait absolument pas la même signification que pour lui. Il avait envie que le blond le touche, bien sûr, c'était un homme diablement attirant et tout à fait de son goût, mais pourrait-il parvenir à garder son calme ? Pourrait-il cacher son trouble ? Il n'en était absolument pas sûr. Et si Malfoy le découvrait, sa réaction était courue d'avance. Dégoût, rejet. Et pour eux deux les choses allaient empirer. Dans sa tête, le mot « Non » se forma en grosses lettres d'or, et c'était celui qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Un « Non » clair, concis, et précis :

— Oui, si tu veux.

Harry s'immobilisa. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour se corriger, mais Malfoy était déjà en train de se lever, le teint rose vif et les yeux fuyants, s'approcher de lui en s'aidant de ses bras pour contourner la table basse.

— Canapé, dit-il simplement.

Harry se leva à son tour, et le suivit-guida jusqu'au canapé à deux places, au style similaire à celui des fauteuils, mais faisant face à la cheminée, dans lequel un feu joyeux ronronnait, source principale de lumière, maintenant que le Soleil avait presque fini de se coucher. Ils s'assirent tous deux et le bruns pris les mains de Malfoy pour les lever jusqu'à son visage, et ferma la yeux.

Il sentit des doigts timides et tremblants tapoter sa joue, d'abord, avant de suivre le contour de sa mâchoire, faisant faire à Harry un effort presque surhumain pour étouffer un frémissement. Il tâcha de se détendre, sachant que le blond allait forcément le sentir, si ses lèvres étaient pincées, et ses sourcils froncés. Les doigts remontèrent ensuite vers ses lèvres dont il ne pouvait pas entièrement dissimuler le tremblement. Harry pesta intérieurement. Sa bouche était _extrêmement_ sensible, et les caresses que lui prodiguaient un Malfoy complètement inconscient de l'effet qu'il provoquait chez son invité.

Ce fut au tour du nez. D'abord les ailes, puis l'arrête, de bas en haut et de haut en bas. Harry retira ses lunettes à ce moment-là, et ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux pour regarder Malfoy. Les yeux noirs étaient fixés sur son visage, il avait les sourcils froncés et les paupières plissées d'une intense concentration. Et il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Harry se corrigea mentalement. Malfoy n'était pas _beau_, il était absolument sublime. Il ferma les yeux à nouveau.

Et juste au bon moment, semblait-il, puisque c'était là que virent les doigts curieux peu après, tâtant le relief de ses yeux, faisant le tour de ses sourcils, étudiant les creux, et les bosses, s'attardant un peu sur les cernes que la fatigue avait eu des années pour creuser. Les pommettes furent les suivantes sur la liste, et après être montés, les doigts redescendirent vers le creux des joues, le menton et... Merlin, pourquoi encore les lèvres ?

Heureusement, Malfoy quitta rapidement sa bouche pour sauter directement jusqu'au front, pour lequel il utilisa ses dix doigts. Repérant la familière cicatrice, il s'interrompit, puis, encore plus timidement qu'il n'avait commencé son exploration, la retraça avec des gestes lents. Harry n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on lui touche sa cicatrice, elle lui rappelait de trop ce qu'elle symbolisait, et ce dont elle avait été l'enjeu. Mais pour Malfoy, il voulait bien faire un effort.

Celui-ci quitta enfin le front pour lancer une main de chaque côté, sur les tempes. Puis il suivit la ligne de naissances des cheveux pour revenir sur les oreilles, dont il dessina la forme du pavillon, de haut en bas, jusqu'au lobe. Harry avait espéré que Malfoy s'en tînt à son visage, mais celui-ci poursuivit sur son cou, tâtant sa pomme d'Adam, y compris quand le brun déglutit, faisant sauter celle-ci. Puis il remonta vers le menton, sur la partie inférieure qu'il n'arrivait jamais à rendre parfaitement lisse, quelque soit le son qu'il apporte à son rasage. Et encore les lèvres... Avant de pousser un profond soupir. Harry rouvrit les yeux. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait remercier Merlin ou regrettait que ça se soit terminé. Encore une fois, le silence était écrasant, et ce fut Malfoy qui le brisa, cette fois :

— Tu as changé. Tu as le visage plus carré, j'ai l'impression. Le nez plus droit. Tu as perdu les rondeurs de l'adolescence.

— Euh... je... oui, d'accord, balbutia Harry, incapable de former une phrase cohérente.

— Je peux maintenant te retourner le compliment.

— Ah ? Bon très bien.

L'air autour d'eux était comme électrique et Harry se demanda si Malfoy le sentait aussi. Celui-ci n'en avait pas l'air. Au contraire, il avait une expression un peu triste, sur le visage, pour une raison que le brun ne parvint pas à déterminer.

On aurait dit qu'aucun d'eux ne savait quoi faire ensuite. Malfoy avait le visage légèrement tourné vers le sol qu'il fixait de ses yeux noirs, comme plongé dans ses pensées, et Harry n'osait que le regarder du coin de l'œil. Il aurait voulu se relever pour se rasseoir dans son fauteuil, instaurant entre eux une distance prudente. Il se sentait coupable de ressentir ce genre de choses envers son hôte. C'était comme si, quelque part, il profitait de sa faiblesse, comme si, maintenant que le blond était infirme et vulnérable, il pouvait s'y intéresser. Alors que ce n'était qu'une pure coïncidence. Malfoy avait été là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et si Harry n'avait pas été d'astreinte ce soir là, il n'aurait pas été confronté aux conséquences directes de l'agression et ne serait pas posé la question de savoir si son ancien ennemi était en sécurité ou pas. Enfin, c'était du moins l'illusion dont il aimait bien se bercer.

— Hum, Si tu as faim, on pourra passer à table quand tu veux, fit Malfoy, interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

Manger ? En effet, Harry se dit que si Malfoy l'avait invité à sept heures du soir, ce n'était sans doute pas innocent, et qu'il pensait sans doute lui proposer de partager un repas. Ce qui tombait bien parce que, il s'en rendait compte seulement maintenant, il avait plutôt faim. Le pique-nique avec Teddy et Andromeda un peu plus tôt avait été assez frugal, et cet enfant était une telle pile électrique que l'énergie qu'il fallait dépenser rien que pour suivre son rythme était au bas mot le double de celle d'une enquête de terrain.

— Bonne idée, je meurs de faim. Est-ce que tu veux que je prenne les verres ?

Ils avaient à peine touché à leur porto.

— Keeny s'en chargera.

Malfoy se releva et Harry l'imita, saisissant l'autre homme par les épaules. Encore une fois, il le sentit se raidir, comme s'il avait mal physiquement, ou s'il craignait qu'Harry ne le frappe, ou autre... Inconsciemment, pour le rassurer, il le serra d'un peu plus près, et le blond se détendit. D'un geste de baguette, il conjura le livre qu'il avait offert à Malfoy, et dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis en face d'une assiette fumante et divine de bouchées de bœuf au miel, tendres et fondantes, accompagnée d'une purée de pomme de terre toute simple, mais parfaitement cuisinée chacun à l'une des extrémités de la longue table de la salle à manger.

En observant Malfoy, Harry se dit que le choix du plat n'était pas dû au hasard, mais parce que c'étaient là des aliments faciles à manger en étant aveugle. Il voyait le blond commencer par sonder son assiette du bout de sa fourchette et selon ce qu'il trouvait, soit plantait, soit draguait, et portait la bouchée à ses lèvres avec des trésors de précaution. Et si parfois il se piquait les lèvres, il corrigeait la trajectoire avec un air digne.

— Est-ce que tu travailles demain ? demanda Malfoy sur le ton d'une simple conversation.

— Euh, non, répondit Harry. Je ne travaille pas le dimanche d'ordinaire. Sauf urgence ou astreinte, bien sûr.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu, alors ?

Malfoy avait l'air de parler comme s'il voulait juste échanger quelques mots sans importance, histoire qu'ils ne passent pas tout leur repas dans un silence compact après la scène qui s'était déroulée un peu auparavant et qui était encore très fraîche dans leurs mémoires. Ou au moins celle d'Harry.

— Dormir douze ou quatorze heures d'affilée, pour commencer. Faire un peu de ménage. Profiter du temps libre pour avancer sur l'affaire du Vengeur si j'ai la force. Et surtout me reposer. J'ai passé une semaine particulièrement éprouvante. Et toi ?

— Je ne sais pas encore. M'entraîner avec le livre de sorts que tu m'as donné, probablement. Ça va m'occuper un bout de temps, je pense.

— Oui. Il y en a un vers la fin qui met les lettres de n'importe quel livre ou parchemin en relief. Je ne m'en suis jamais servi personnellement, mais avec un peu d'entraînement, tu vas peut-être pouvoir te remettre à lire. Tu dois t'ennuyer, tout seul dans ton grand manoir.

Malfoy ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son visage était fermé, indéchiffrable Du dos de sa fourchette, il sondait son assiette presque vide, avant de la reposer, prendre son verre et le remplir avec la cruche d'eau qu'Harry poussa sans un bruit vers sa main, se servant de son doigt comme d'un indicateur de niveau.

— C'est vrai, je m'ennuie. Personne ne veut plus s'associer avec un Malfoy, et mes amis m'ont abandonné les uns après les autres. Tu n'auras pas de problèmes, quand on saura que tu passes du temps avec moi ?

— Peut-être. Sûrement. Mais je m'en fiche. J'ai appris il y a bien longtemps à ne plus vraiment me soucier de ce que les gens pensent de moi. S'il y a des gens pour chougner, eh ben qu'ils chougnent, on ne fait de mal à personne.

Harry était très sérieux. Si quelqu'un, n'importe qui, l'accusait de s'associer avec un ancien Mangemort, ce quelqu'un allait avoir affaire à lui, et il espérait que sa voix convoyait suffisamment sa sincérité. Apparemment, ce fut le cas, puisque Malfoy lui lança un petit sourire, suivit d'un léger rire. Apparemment, il trouvait cela amusant.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

— La manière dont tu le dis. « On ne fait de mal à personne ». Tu parles de ça comme si on était un couple homo.

À ce moment-là, Harry remercia Merlin que Malfoy soit aveugle parce qu'il se mit à rougir si furieusement que plus aucun doute n'aurait été possible sur son attirance pour l'autre homme, et se sentit immédiatement coupable d'avoir eu une telle pensée. Il se gifla mentalement. S'il ne faisait pas plus attention à ses mots, le blond allait comprendre qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, et c'en serait fini de leur fragile... trêve ? Amitié ? Quoique ce fut, en tout cas.

— Tu as quelqu'un, en ce moment ? Une petite copine, peut-être ? reprit Malfoy.

Et ça continuait... On aurait dit qu'il le faisait exprès pour mettre Harry dans l'embarras, même si son visage était fermé et ses yeux noirs ne reflétant rien d'autre qu'une parfaite indifférence. Ce dernier se ressaisit et tenta d'adopter un ton léger :

— Avec le travail que j'ai ? Je ne vois pas comment je trouverai le temps. Et puis, j'aime bien être célibataire. Après, si je tombe sur la bonne personne, je dis pas, mais...

Harry se tut, juste avant de demander, par pure politesse : « Et toi ? » mais il se retint. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait la réponse, et poser la question ne ferait que mettre Malfoy dans l'embarras. Une ombre de tristesse passa sur le visage de celui-ci, et il se concentra à nouveau sur son assiette, désormais presque vide, les yeux cachés par les mèches blondes un peu trop longues au goût d'Harry.

— Malfoy, est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

— Oui, oui. Un coup de blues. Ça va passer.

— Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

— Oui. De mes yeux.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra. Il avait véritablement mal pour son hôte, et il l'admirait pour avoir tenu jusque là. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait lui-même si les rôles avaient été inversés. Ron et Hermione auraient été là pour lui, bien sûr, tout comme il était là pour Malfoy. Et il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose à part offrir une oreille et une épaule.

Comme si une digue venait de s'effondrer, Malfoy craqua et se mit à pleurer, lâchant sa fourchette qui chut dans son assiette avec un bruit sec et claquant de métail contre porcelaine. Paniqué, Harry se leva de sa chaise courut presque jusqu'à lui, et sans réfléchir, posa sa main sur l'épaule frémissante, en un geste qu'il voulait réconfortant. Le blond se raidit immédiatement, comme à chaque fois qu'il le touchait, mais peu après l'attira à lui, et Harry entoura de ses bras le corps tremblant de son ancien ennemi et nouveau... quelque chose, une étreinte à laquelle répondit désespérément Malfoy, comme si sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à ça...

— Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Je ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point ça doit être dur pour toi.

— Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, répondit Malfoy entre deux sanglots.

Harry ne put répondre, et de toute façon il n'aurait pas su quoi répondre. Il avait la gorge nouée, et ainsi penché vers l'autre homme, toujours assis, son corps était dans une position particulièrement inconfortable et il commençait à avoir mal aux reins. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, mais quand il ne put plus y tenir, il posa un genou à terre et percevant le mouvement, Malfoy s'écarta de lui, le noir de ses yeux luisant d'humidité, et détourna le regard. Au moins s'était-il arrêté de pleurer.

— Ne te torture à imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer ou ce qui n'aurait pas du se passer, tu vas juste réussir à te faire du mal. Je sais que la vie n'a pas été tendre avec toi depuis sept ans, mais je vais faire ce que je peux pour corriger le tir, d'accord ?

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, bon sang ? Consoler Malfoy était une chose, le prendre dans ses bras en était une autre, mais s'engager auprès de lui comme ça ? Il n'était même pas sûr que le blond veuille de lui. Sûrement pas d'ailleurs, c'est juste qu'Harry était le seul à répondre présent et que l'autre homme avait été tellement désespéré d'avoir une compagnie, n'importe laquelle, qu'il l'avait pris comme il était venu. Et encore une fois, le brun ressentit une pointe de culpabilité devant ce flagrant abus de faiblesse moralement discutable.

Malfoy le tenait encore par les bras, les yeux dans le vide, il respirait difficilement. Puis, d'un coup, sans prévenir, il le lâcha, tâtonna un peu dans le vide pour se saisir du visage d'Harry et, l'ayant trouvé, il se pencha en avant pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus. Une 'tite review ? Merci d'avoir lu !

J.O.


	9. Coups d'oeil sous le masque

Ça avait été plus fort que lui. Potter était là, il le tenait dans ses bras sans aucune arrière-pensée, contrairement à Draco, et quand il l'avait senti changer de position, il avait cru qu'il le lâcherait, il avait paniqué et... ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il l'avait embrassé. Quel idiot il faisait ! Et bien sûr, Potter s'était tendu, et l'avait écarté violemment. Qu'avait-il espéré ? Que Potter répondrait à son baiser ? Stupide, stupide, stupide, se morigénait-il mentalement, quelle folie l'avait pris ?

Et qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour lui poser ce genre de question sur sa vie privée, pendant le repas, et faire des commentaires déplacés ? Il avait bien senti l'inconfort de l'autre homme. « On dirait un coupe homo » « Tu as une petite copine ? », non mais franchement... Et il avait fallu qu'il cède à la tristesse, se mette à chialer, pour que Potter accoure le consoler, et les mener à... ça. Draco baissa les yeux, écrasé de honte, et ramena ses mains sur ses genoux, déconfit et humilié, quand il sentit Potter se saisir de son menton pour lui relever la tête. Il se raidit, s'attendant à une gifle ou quelque chose comme ça, mais à la place, ce furent deux lèvres qui vinrent se poser sur les siennes, en une esquisse de baiser, à peine un effleurement, un souffle. Il sursauta et par réflexe, recula.

— Potter, qu'est-ce que... glapit-il.

Il ne put pas continuer. L'autre homme était revenu à la charge avec un peu plus d'ardeur cette fois, et Draco n'y comprit plus rien... il était en train de rêver ? Il s'était cogné la tête et tout ça était une hallucination, un fantasme, ce n'était pas réel, ce ne pouvait pas être réel, Potter n'était _pas_ en train de caresser sa joue tout en léchant ses lèvres, quémandant l'accès... Il ouvrit la bouche avec la vague idée de protester, mais évidemment, Potter en profita, et leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se découvrant mutuellement avec une avidité et un zèle tels que toutes ses incertitudes volèrent en éclat, et il s'abandonna complètement au baiser, décidant de remettre les mille questions qu'il se posait à plus tard.

Ils finirent par se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle, après ce qui lui avait paru être une éternité, et Draco retint Potter par son col pour éviter qu'il ne s'écarte trop... et le garder à portée de ses lèvres. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir voir l'expression qu'arborait le visage de l'autre homme, mais sans aucun autre indice que sa respiration légèrement plus rapide et un peu rauque, il ne pouvait pas vraiment deviner ce à quoi il pensait.

— Malfoy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? entendit-il.

— Il se passe que j'ai envie de toi, répondit Draco d'une voix cassée.

— Mais on ne peut... on ne peut pas !

La voix de l'autre homme avait des accents de panique et de détresse, et quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à de la déception submergea Draco. Potter l'avait embrassé et se refusait maintenant à lui ? Il le tenait toujours par le col, mais deux mains se posèrent sur ses poignets et il lâcha prise à contrecoeur, soulagé malgré tout de sentir que Potter lui, ne le lâcha pas, et entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

— Pourquoi on ne peut pas ? demanda Draco.

— Écoute, Malfoy, on vient à peine de se revoir après sept ans, on se _haïssait _viscéralement, tu as été seul très longtemps, tu es encore sous le choc de ton agression, et j'ai peur que tu ne sois pas tout à fait... maître de toi. Et moi... je n'ai jamais été avec un homme avant, ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais c'est un peu... brusque, et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser. Et avec mon travail d'Auror d'un côté et ma famille de l'autre, que je ne peux déjà presque jamais voir, je n'ai plus une minute à moi ! Tout mon temps libre, je le passe à dormir et à récupérer parce tout ça, c'est épuisant. Okay, on s'est embrassés... on n'aurait pas dû. Parce qu'après ? Il se passe quoi ? On ne peut pas être un _couple_, on se connaît à peine, on n'est même pas amis, par Merlin, et si on se lance là-dedans, ce n'est pas... Ce sera encore pire, on ne peut pas brûler les étapes comme ça, et si ça se passe mal ? Si on ne s'entend pas du tout, ce qui est presque sûr d'arriver ? Tu auras perdu la seule personne qui peut t'aider en ce moment, et je ne veux pas t'abandonner, je veux rester auprès de toi, mais pas comme ça. Déjà, il faut voir si on peut être amis, si on peut rester ensemble sans se disputer, et ensuite, on verra.

La colère fit place à la déception dans le cœur de Draco. Colère contre Potter d'abord, puisque celui-ci se permettait de lui briser ses rêves et ses espoirs d'avoir une autre personne avec laquelle partager sa vie. Et ensuite, colère contre lui-même, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admettre que, quelque part, l'autre homme avait raison.

— Déjà, Potter, je ne te permets pas de me juger, cracha-t-il. Tu crois vraiment que je te saute dessus parce que tu es la seule personne disponible ? Au contraire, c'est parce que c'est toi et personne d'autre que je perds mes moyens. Et tu te plains de ne pas avoir assez de temps ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous avec moi ? Retourne au Ministère courir après tes mages noirs, s'ils sont tellement plus intéressants que moi ! Et enfin, merde, un baiser, c'est un baiser, c'est pas une putain de demande en mariage ! Et jusqu'à présent, ça se passait plutôt bien entre nous deux, non ?

— Ça se passe bien tant qu'on évite les sujets sensibles, rétorqua Potter d'une voix un peu attristée. Et tu peux bien reconnaître qu'entre nous, _beaucoup_ de sujets sont sensibles. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Tous les éviter ? Ce serait comme jouer au Quidditch avec une centaine de Cognards, ce serait intenable !

— Okay, okay... Je sais. Tu as raison, concéda Draco.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Potter qui sonnait sincèrement surpris.

— J'ai dit « tu as raison ». On ne peut pas se précipiter comme ça, il nous faut du temps. Apprendre à se connaître d'abord. Se connaître _vraiment_, pas comme on a pu se connaître à Poudlard.

— Tu... tu es d'accord avec moi ? hésita Potter d'un ton sidéré.

Draco ravala un soupir d'exaspération, et tenta de maîtriser sa colère qui n'aurait fait que faire en sorte que ses mots dépassent sa pensée et qu'il se mette à cracher du venin, brisant la fragile confiance qui s'était établie entre eux, et il voulait au contraire prouver à Potter qu'il avait la tête sur les épaules. Il lui avait même dit qu'il était d'accord pour attendre. _Attendre_. C'était bien un truc de Gryffondor, ça.

— Tu vois, Potter, on ne va pas aller loin si tu penses que je ne suis pas capable d'être d'accord avec toi, juste parce que tu crois que j'ai l'esprit de contradiction, ou qu'on était dans des maisons rivales, ou peu importe la raison que tu t'imagines. Je veux bien faire des concessions, mais toi aussi, tu peux faire des efforts.

— Oui... répliqua Potter un peu honteux. Pardon, tu... tu as raison. À chaque fois, je m'attends à ce que tu me contredise parce que... parce qu'on avait l'habitude de se disputer. Tu as changé, j'ai changé, et la preuve, c'est qu'on est en train de discuter de... _ça._ Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

— Embrasse-moi.

— Quoi ? Mais on ne vient pas de dire que...

— Embrasse-moi, le coupa Draco. Un baiser ça n'engage à rien, d'accord ? J'en ai envie.

— J'en ai envie aussi, mais...

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Un instant de silence. Draco pouvait imaginer Potter, aux prises à une lutte interne, de la fumée sortant par les oreilles, et... c'était plutôt drôle. L'autre homme tenait toujours ses mains dans la sienne, sa voix provenant d'un endroit de l'espace qui signalait qu'il était agenouillé ou accroupi devant lui. Finalement, après une longue minute, il sentit des lèvres effleurer les siennes, et il ouvrit la bouche, sentant une langue timide s'y faufiler peu après.

Ce baiser là n'avait rien à voir. Il était calme, doux, tendre, plein de promesses, plein de désirs, pleins d'espoirs, pleins de regrets, et Draco s'y abandonna totalement, se sentant apaisé, serein. Il oublia la solitude, la cécité, le manque. Il avait en cet instant tout ce qu'il voulait, et il se sentait presque... heureux. Pour la première depuis de trop nombreuses années. Il avait à nouveau foi en l'avenir, il espérait à nouveau, si espérait voulait dire revivre cet instant, encore et encore. Il voulait que ce moment dure toujours.

Mais bien sûr, c'était irréaliste, et, beaucoup trop tôt, Potter interrompit leur baiser, et Draco, par réflexe, ouvrit les yeux et les dirigea vers là d'où provenait la respiration qu'il entendait, et eut l'idée de les refermer ensuite, mais il se ravisa. Il voulait que Potter le voie comme il était, sans le masque qu'il arborait habituellement, il voulait que Potter voie Draco et non Malfoy, avec ses émotions à nu, le désir et l'espoir qu'il espérait visible malgré le noir de ses yeux. Il sursauta quand il sentit une main sur sa joue, qui se mit à le caresser doucement, et il s'inclina vers la paume chaude et un peu rugueuse, cherchant inconsciemment à intensifier la sensation.

— Tu es parfait, souffla Potter, de l'admiration dans sa voix.

— Je suis défiguré, corrigea Draco.

— _Je_ suis défiguré. _Tu_ es spécial.

— Je préférerais être normal.

— Mais je ne t'aimerais pas autant si tu étais normal.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire incrédule. Ce qu'impliquait Potter était à la fois merveilleusement stupide, et merveilleux tout court. Il demanda :

— Faut-il que je remercie celui qui m'a fait ça, alors ?

— Je ne parle pas seulement de tes yeux. Et non, il ne faut pas le remercier. Il t'a blessé. Il t'a marqué, peut-être à vie. Et je vais l'attraper et mettre un terme à ses crimes, je te le promets.

— Grâce à lui, tu t'es intéressé à moi.

— Si j'avais su, je me serais intéressé à toi bien avant. Et j'aurais pu te protéger.

Il y avait de la tristesse dans sa voix, beaucoup de peine et une sincérité tellement touchante que Draco en eut le cœur serré. Il s'avança, et visa l'endroit approximatif d'où provenait là voix de Potter. Manque de chance, il rata sa bouche, mais déposa cependant un baiser ridiculement bruyant à la commissure de ses lèvres, et répondit non sans ironie :

— Ne te torture à imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer ou ce qui n'aurait pas du se passer, tu vas juste réussir à te faire du mal.

Draco entendit Potter lâcher un rire léger et cristallin. Il aimait bien ce rire, franc et spontané. Ça ne le dérangerait pas de l'entendre plus souvent.

— Oui, Monsieur, répondit Potter, un sourire derrière sa voix.

Encore une fois, il sentit des lèvres se poser doucement sur les siennes, et il n'eut aucun mouvement de recul, cette fois. Il se sentait bien, en la compagnie de l'autre homme. Il se sentait en confiance, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

— Il y a de la crème brûlée pour le dessert, fit Draco, changeant de sujet.

* * *

Ce n'était pas sans appréhension qu'Harry retourna au Ministère ce lundi-là. Sa lettre ouverte avait été publiée (lettre qui présentait, en gros, la version officielle des faits : « je ne fais que compiler les faits à des fins d'archivage, ce n'est pas une action ouverte contre le Vengeur ») accompagnée d'un commentaire de Rita Skeeter qui mettait en doute ses dires point par point, insultait le ministère encore un peu plus, et soutenait sans vergogne le justicier masqué. Plus le temps passait, plus cette femme devenait une caricature d'elle-même. Et son appréhension se révéla fondée.

— Tu as une mine terrible, lui fit Ron quand il parvint à son bureau et se laissa tomber dans sa chaise avec un soupir de lassitude, ses robes d'Auror toute froissée.

— Depuis que je suis arrivé au Ministère, entre le hall et ici, je me suis fait insulter, menacer, et il n'est même pas encore huit heures du matin. Je sens que la semaine va être longue.

Ron hocha la tête, une expression de compassion sur le visage. Lui aussi avait l'air singulièrement chiffonné. Peut-être moins qu'Harry, mais inquiet, abattu, et quelque peu stressé. Tous deux savaient qu'en raison de l'enquête interne, ils allaient tôt ou tard subit un interrogatoire au Véritasérum, et quand bien même ils n'avaient rien à cacher, ça promettait d'être éprouvant et difficilement supportable.

L'enquête interne avait trait aux documents concernant l'affaire Forlorne qui avaient disparu. Oh, pas grand-chose, vraiment, juste l'intégralité des rapports de police moldus, obligeant les deux Aurors à parcourir nouveaux tous les commissariats d'Angleterre, pour récupérer une nouvelle copie des dossiers auprès d'officiers à qui ont avait modifié la mémoire depuis bien longtemps, et qui ne se souvenaient de rien. Et les procédures moldues pour récupérer des dossiers déjà classés, agent de forces spéciales ou pas, étaient tellement longues et fastidieuses, qu'on aurait dit qu'on leur avait volé ces documents dans l'unique but de les ralentir.

Bien sûr, aucune preuve, aucun témoin, rien. Si une taupe avait eu accès au service des Aurors, pourquoi ne pas détruire _tous_ les documents en rapport avec l'affaire, au lieu de se contenter des rapports moldus ? Ça aurait été même plus facile, plus rapide et donc moins dangereux, plutôt que de s'embêter à trier les documents ? Ça ne collait pas. Rien de tout ça n'avait de sens. On voulait les ralentir dans l'affaire Forlorne, les obliger à recommencer des procédures longues et inutiles pour en revenir là où ils étaient avant, mais pas les _empêcher_ complètement de conduire l'enquête ?

— Tu sais ce à quoi je pense ? demanda Harry à Ron. C'est trop incohérent pour que ce soit un homme de Forlorne qui ait fait le coup. Je crois que c'est parce que je m'occupe du Vengeur.

Ron lui lança un regard curieux par dessous des sourcils froncés. Il avait la tête dans d'ancien rapports à eux, et dressait la liste de tous les commissariats qu'ils auraient à revisiter.

— Je crois que tu es un peu trop obsédé par le Vengeur, répondit Ron. Si lui-même, ou un éventuel complice qu'il aurait au Ministère voulait t'empêcher d'enquêter sur lui, tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait détruit son propre dossier au lieu de morceaux choisis dans celui de Forlorne ?

— À moins qu'il sache que mon affectation prioritaire est sur Forlorne. En nous ralentissant sur cette affaire, je ne m'occupe plus du Vengeur.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, semblant réfléchir. Puis il finit par hocher la tête, l'air alarmé.

— Ce n'est pas tout à fait illogique mais... Ça voudrait dire que le Vengeur a accès aux informations confidentielles du service des Aurors ? Comment ? Et là encore, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas détruit des éléments de son propre dossier plutôt que celui de Forlorne ? Non, je penche plutôt pour un homme à lui. Pas le vengeur.

— S'il peut rentrer et sortir du Ministère comme bon lui semble... Oh Merlin ! s'écria Harry. Je n'y comprends plus rien.

— Tu crois que ça pourrait être un Auror ? fit Ron, sur un ton confidentiel, comme s'il avait peur qu'on l'entende.

— Le Vengeur ? Un Auror ? Non, c'est impossible. J'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que c'est quelqu'un d'extérieur au Ministère. Il a commencé quand les minutes des Grands Procès ont été rendues publiques, et il aurait agi ouvertement, au moins pour la capture des Mangemorts encore en cavale. Et on l'aurait remarqué, si un collègue était aussi puissant que Dumbledore.

Ron hocha la tête. Il avait l'air de trouver l'affaire du Vengeur bien plus intéressante que celle de Forlorne, et Harry était de tout cœur d'accord avec lui. Sur le Vengeur, ils pourraient avancer, les premiers stades de l'enquête étaient souvent ceux où les enquêteurs faisaient les progrès les plus rapides. Sur Forlorne, ils patinaient désespérément, et voilà qu'ils étaient obligés de se concentrer dessus pour des raisons purement politiques et médiatiques. C'était rageant, frustrant, et humiliant.

— Bon, pour l'instant, on doit s'occuper de Forlorne, soupira Harry, résigné. Donne-moi une moitié des rapports qui te restent.

Ron acquiesça, l'air un peu déçu, et donna à Harry une grosse liasse de parchemins. Ce dernier s'en saisit en regardant avec mélancolie le dossier du Vengeur encore posé sur son bureau. Et quand il le prit pour le mettre à l'écart, une feuille de parchemin s'en détacha, et tomba au sol. Harry alla pour la ramasser, mais quand il la lut, un signal d'alarme se déclencha immédiatement dans son esprit.

_Ne t'engage pas sur cette voie-là, Harry. -V_

Il sursauta. C'était l'écriture du Vengeur, et cette pièce-là ne faisait définitivement pas partie du dossier quand il était repassé au Ministère Vendredi. Il la montra à Ron qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise, se releva et regarda dans tous les coins de leur bureau, comme si le Vengeur était caché derrière une pile de dossiers.

— Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé là ? s'exclama-t-il.

— Je ne sais pas ! répondit Harry. Mais si ça veut dire une chose, c'est bien que le Vengeur peut entrer au Ministère comme ça lui chante.

— _Si_ c'est lui qui l'a posé là.

— C'est son écriture. Il agit seul. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? _Ne t'engage pas sur cette voie-là. _De quelle voie il parle ? De l'enquête sur lui ? C'est une menace ou quoi ? Et « Harry ». Pas « Potter », « Harry ». Est-ce que c'est par provocation ?

Ron haussa les épaules et secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance, une expression angoissée sur le visage. Il avait sorti sa baguette, par réflexe sans doute, et jetait encore des coups d'œil nerveux dans tous les recoins de la petite pièce. Harry devait bien l'avouer, il n'était pas tranquille non plus. Si le Vengeur était capable de pénétrer leur bureau sans se faire remarquer, il pouvait être partout. Et, sauf coïncidence extraordinaire, c'était lui aussi qui avait volé les documents de l'affaire Forlorne, ce qui voulait dire qu'il savait qu'Harry y était affecté en priorité. Et son nom écrit de la main du Vengeur signifiait explicitement que c'était contre lui que les menaces étaient dirigées. Le justicier ne savait donc pas que Ron l'assistait sur cette affaire. Cela signifiait qu'il tenait probablement ses informations de la Gazette.

— Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? balbutia Ron.

— Je ne vais rien faire, cracha Harry. Parce que je ne _peux_ rien faire, dans l'immédiat. Mais s'il croit que je vais prendre ses menaces au sérieux, il me connaît très mal. Pour l'instant, on a une liste à dresser, et tout un tas de commissariats à visiter. Allez, au boulot.

Il était furieux, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Avec l'importance de la couverture médiatique de cette affaire, même si la personne derrière le masque du Vengeur ne lisait jamais les journaux, il aurait forcément appris qu'Harry Potter avait ouvert une enquête sur lui. Et bien sûr n'était pas resté sans réagir. Mais la priorité d'Harry, bien involontairement, restait l'affaire Forlorne, et tout bien considéré, ce dernier, avec ses quinze meurtres, était autrement plus dangereux.

Il leur fallut à lui et Ron pas moins de quatre jours épuisants à passer entre quatorze et seize heures par jour à revisiter tous les commissariats d'Angleterre, passer des heures dans des départements d'archives moldus pour retrouver tous les dossiers, et bien sûr, pendant ce temps-là, il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir une seule fois le dossier du Vengeur. C'était rageant. Toutes les informations étaient à portée de sa main, et parce qu'il avait trop de travail, il était ralenti dans son enquête, entravé, paralysé.

L'enquête interne, bien sûr, n'avait absolument rien donné. Harry avait obtenu de l'officier qui supervisait les interrogations sous Véritasérum, qui n'avait fort heureusement pas encore pris position par rapport à son enquête officieuse, de poser la question, avec celles de routine : « Êtes-vous le Vengeur ? ». Bien sûr, tous les Aurors du service avaient répondu par la négative, incluant lui et Ron qui étaient évidemment soumis aux même procédures.

Et il voulait revoir Malfoy. C'était étrange de vouloir ça alors que son esprit était prisonnier de milliers d'autres soucis, mais Malfoy arrivait systématiquement en tête de ce à quoi il pensait le plus souvent. Après le repas, samedi soir, ils avaient encore un peu discuté, de tout et de rien, et s'étaient échangé un dernier baiser avant de se quitter. Harry avant encore le goût du blond aux yeux noirs sur les lèvres, et il était impatient d'être à dimanche, la date prévue de leur prochain rendez-vous. Il voulait avoir des choses concrètes sur le Vengeur d'ici là, pour rassurer Malfoy, et aussi par conviction personnelle, aussi, il décida de rester au Ministère, dans la nuit de jeudi et vendredi, pour compulser à fond son dossier.

Ron avant de partir, lui souhaita bon courage, et Harry s'installa à son bureau, face au dossier Vengeur, qui semblait le narguer par sa seule épaisseur, la liste des personnes, plus de quatre mille noms, des personnes qui avaient demandé à consulter les minutes des Grands Procès et assez de café et de machins à grignoter pour lui durer toute la nuit.

Il commença par les articles de journaux, par ordre chronologique. Le Vengeur avait commencé à faire parler de lui voilà trois ans. Il avait dérangé l'une de ces cérémonies clandestines d'« hommage » à Voldemort, battu en duel pas moins de six personnes à la fois, en avait capturé cinq et laisser la sixième filer pour aller raconter son histoire à un journal, sous l'emprise d'un maléfice qui ne lui laissait guère le choix.

Harry mit en regard le rapport des Aurors qui s'étaient chargé de la « cueillette ». Des sortilèges d'Entrave, maléfice du Saucisson, rien que de très classique, finalement. La presse autant que les Aurors n'avaient pas vraiment fait grand cas de cette histoire.

Le nom de « Vengeur Masqué », pondu par Rita Skeeter, fut mentionné pour la première fois lors d'une des plus grosses affaires, la capture des Carrow. Ce coup-ci, le justicier s'était montré un peu plus... créatif, à en croire leurs dossiers médicaux. Et leur avait infligé une punition en rapport avec leurs crimes. Alecto qui avait été pendant un temps Professeur d'Études moldues lors de cette parodie d'année scolaire à Poudlard, avait été purement et simplement privée de sa magie. Elle s'était suicidée six jours après en se tranchant la carotide avec un bout de verre.

Amycus quant à lui avait conservé ses pouvoirs, mais était victime, de façon complètement aléatoire, de « crises » dont les effets s'apparentaient à ceux du maléfice du Cruciatus, une douleur intense, contrôle moteur impossible... Lui aussi s'était suicidé.

Thorfinn Rowle était quant à lui victime d'hallucinations. D'après ce qu'il avait raconté aux Guérisseur de Ste Mangouste, il pouvait voir à n'importe quel moment un sorcier portant un masque et des robes de Mangemorts, l'attaquer soudainement, avec des sorts qui n'existaient que dans son imagination, apparemment, puisqu'ils n'avaient aucun effet physique sur lui.

Et les histoires que racontaient les victimes, quand on voulait bien les écouter et les consigner, racontait toujours cette même histoire : capture soudaine, parodie de procès, et sanction. Malfoy n'était donc pas le seul à avoir eu droit à ce « traitement de faveur ». C'était ensuite aux Aurors et aux Guérisseurs de ramasser les morceaux, et réparer les pots cassés. La presse et le reste du public vraiment que la partie immergée de l'iceberg.

Après plusieurs heures éprouvantes passées à assimiler toutes ces informations, les recouper dans tous les sens, et mettre en rapport les coupures de presse, les dossiers de la police magique ou ceux des Aurors et les dossiers médicaux, Harry y voyait finalement un peu plus clair.

En trois ans, il y avait eu une gradation, un progrès, une évolution. Le Vengeur agissait toujours de la même manière mais s'était montré de plus en plus téméraire et théâtral, punissant ses victimes avec des sorts et maléfices qui bien souvent n'existaient même pas, spécialement conçus pour cette unique utilisation, témoins d'une immense puissance magique. La création de sortilèges était un exercice difficile en soi, presque impossible pour beaucoup de sorciers, mais des sortilèges adaptés à la personne qui était destinée à se les voir infligés ? C'était extraordinaire.

La couverture médiatique s'était mise en place peu à peu. Ce n'était qu'au bout d'un an, et dix-huit agressions, que Rita Skeeter elle-même avait commencé à suivre l'affaire. C'était après ça que le Vengeur avait engagé des actions publiques, jetant ses victimes dans la rue et les pendant à des arbres. Il n'était donc pas tout à fait insensible à son succès dans la presse. Peut-être envoyait-il de lui-même certaines informations à la Gazette ? Ça pourrait expliquer au moins pourquoi Skeeter se rendait toujours aussi vite sur les lieux des agressions, quelque soit l'heure ou l'endroit... Voilà une piste à creuser.

Harry notait au fut et à mesure ses découvertes. Il commençait à se faire une idée plus précise du Vengeur, désormais, et de sa conception tordue et cruelle de la Justice, et avait dressé une liste de choses dont il pouvait être plus ou moins certain :

- _Né-moldu. (se renseigner sur les super-héros)  
- Impliqué dans la guerre  
- Très puissant (comment ? Pourquoi inaperçu ?)  
- Étranger au Ministère – mais accès facile  
- Probablement élève à Poudlard  
- Me connaît personnellement ?  
- Costume de Phénix __→ Gryffondor (à creuser) (impliquerait qu'il a connu Dumbledore) ?_

Et, peu à peu, il commençait à se faire une certaine idée précise. Plus il avançait, plus il étudiait les éléments du dossier, et plus elle se confirmait. En lisant la liste des personnes qui avaient demandé à consulter les minutes des Grands Procès, un nom revenait régulièrement. Un nom qui pourrait bien être la réponse à la question qu'il n'osait pas vraiment se poser. Quelqu'un qui avait perdu beaucoup lors de la Guerre, qui aurait pu en retirer assez de ressentiment pour vouloir agir et se venger. Quelqu'un auquel n'avait pas pensé Harry depuis sept ans.

Dennis Creevey.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Ce chapitre vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

J.O.

PS : Alors, combien d'entre vous s'en étaient doutés ? Combien sont encore sceptiques ? ^^


	10. Le Vengeur démasqué ?

— Dennis Creevey !? s'exclamèrent en cœur Ron et Hermione.

— Ce n'est qu'une supposition ! se défendit promptement Harry. C'est juste, parmi les gens que j'ai connus, quelqu'un qui pourrait correspondre à ce qu'on sait du Vengeur. Écoutez, je sais que c'est incroyable, mais dites-vous bien que les nés-moldus n'ont pour la plupart pas participé directement à la Guerre. Ils étaient désavoués, condamnés à l'exil, ceux en âge d'aller à Poudlard s'en voyaient refuser l'accès, tous ont été écartés. En dehors d'Hermione, presque aucun sorcier né-moldu n'a été impliqué lors des combats. Sauf Colin Creevey, le frère de Dennis.

Harry laissa plana un moment de silence pour observer la réaction de ses amis. Tous trois étaient dans son salon, au square Grimmauld, autour d'une tasse de thé fumant. Ron semblait ahuri, comme si son cerveau ne pouvait pas assimiler l'idée que le Vengeur Masqué fut un sorcier qu'il pensais somme toute insignifiant, et duquel il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis sept ans. Hermione avait l'air plus sceptique.

— Qui est mort, proposa Ron.

— Exactement. Dennis lui-même voulait accompagner son frère, mais je crois que Colin a refusé, je ne sais plus très bien. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était à l'enterrement. Il n'est pas impossible qu'il ait pris la mort de son frère assez mal pour... vouloir se venger, on revient toujours à l'idée de vengeance.

— Mais ça n'est qu'une supposition, intervint Hermione. Tu n'as rien de concret, si ?

Harry s'attendait à une telle réaction. Mais il n'aurait pas appelé spécialement ses amis leur demandant de venir le visiter parce qu'il avait une nouvelle de toute première importance à leur annoncer s'il n'avait pas de preuves. Bon, d'accord, il n'avait pas vraiment de preuves, mais un faisceau de présomptions assez solides.

— Si, fit Harry, fier de lui. J'ai vérifié. Première chose, Dennis a consulté les minutes des Grands Procès pas moins de cinquante neuf fois. Combien de fois le Vengeur a-t-il attaqué quelqu'un en particulier ? Cinquante et une. Les deux chiffres sont un peu trop proches pour n'être qu'une coïncidence. Dans les huit cas hypothétiques restants, soit la victime n'a rien déclaré à personne, soit le Vengeur a consulté deux fois ou plus le procès d'une personne.

Encore un instant de silence. Hermione avait le visage fermé, mais avait l'air tout de même décidée à écouter les arguments d'Harry jusqu'au bout, et donner son avis ensuite. Ron avait l'air d'être un peu redescendu de sa surprise, et acquiesçait sans s'en apercevoir, visiblement impatient d'en apprendre plus.

— Ensuite, continua Harry, le Vengeur a laissé des mots, manuscrits, aux Aurors, et un à moi. J'ai retrouvé l'acte de décès de Colin Creevey, qui a été établi et signé par son frère. Les deux écritures concordent. Troisième chose. Le dossier d'études de Dennis, quand il était à Poudlard. McGonagall a été assez aimable pour me l'envoyer directement sans passer par le Conseil. Le moins que je puisse dire est qu'il est surprenant.

Hermione leva des sourcils au ciel. Elle voulait toujours se montrer sceptique et incrédule, mais Harry sentait bien qu'elle commençait à flancher. Tant mieux, parce que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était plutôt de l'ordre de l'extrapolation, et convaincre Hermione quand elle était absolument sûre d'elle était strictement impossible. Et Harry avait besoin du soutien de ses amis, il savait que celui de Ron, en tout cas, lui était acquis inconditionnellement.

— Je veux dire, on ne s'est jamais vraiment intéressés à Dennis, pas vrai ? Il était dans une autre année, on n'avait aucun moyen de savoir quel niveau il avait, et dans l'armée de Dumbledore, il ne m'a pas vraiment marqué, donc... Bref, il s'avère qu'il n'était pas très bon élève. Voire même assez mauvais, mais j'ai quand même compulsé le dossier à fond et j'ai découvert quelques rapports d'incidents étranges, lors de ses deux dernières années.

— Des incidents ? l'encouragea Hermione.

Harry sortit de sa poche le morceau de parchemin sur lequel il avait pris des notes. Il n'était pas sûr de se souvenir exactement.

— Bon, quand Poudlard a rouvert après la bataille finale, Dennis était en quatrième année. Ses professeurs ont noté que ce n'était plus du tout le même garçon. Il était renfermé, pleurait beaucoup, n'avait pas d'amis, et parfois avait des accès de rage exceptionnellement violents pendant lesquels sa magie semblait grimper en flèche, c'est marqué comme ça, je n'ai pas plus de précisions. Mais apparemment, pendant ces épisodes, il avait la capacité de jeter des sorts inconnus, non-verbalement.

— Des sorts inconnus ? s'étonna Ron.

— Mais la création de sort est quelque chose d'_extrêmement_ difficile ! lâcha Hermione. Même moi, je ne saurais pas faire !

— Peut-être, mais Dennis, aussi mauvais élève qu'il était, a un jour réussi à jeter un sortilège de Mutisme sur Peeves.

— _Peeves _! s'exclama Hermione, mais c'est impossible ! Ceci dit, ce n'est pas vraiment un sort _inconnu_... même si c'est déjà quelque chose.

— Attends, ce n'est pas tout, continua Harry. À un élève de Serpentard qui s'était moqué de la mort de son frère, il a jeté un maléfice que les professeurs eux-mêmes décrivent comme « jamais vus » : le garçon de Serpentard, nommé, euh... Filibert Yeast, est tout de suite rentré dans une profonde déprime, refusant même de se nourrir. Quand on lui a demandé ce qui n'allait pas, il a raconté que son frère lui manquait depuis qu'il était mort. J'ai vérifié, Yeast est fils unique, Dennis lui a simplement donné le _souvenir_ d'un frère mort qui n'a jamais existé. C'est l'incident le plus marquant, il y en a eu quelques autres moins marquants, comme la Duplication d'un enchantement avec le Geminio,... à part peut-être le suivant : Dennis a apparemment, un jour, conjuré une cuisse de poulet. Ça paraît bête, mais dis-moi si je me trompe, Hermione, selon certaines lois magiques, il est impossible de conjurer de la nourriture, non ?

— Euh... Oui, c'est la première exception à la loi de Gamp.

Harry se renfonça dans le canapé, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire devant les mines déconfites de ses deux amis. Il pensait avoir été suffisamment convaincant. Il résuma néanmoins, pour appuyer son propos :

— Vous voyez ? Tout y est. Invention de sortilèges, violation de lois magiques, origine moldue, implication dans la Guerre, il a bel et bien récupéré l'image du Phénix d'après celui de Dumbledore, et il m'a connu assez pour m'appeler « Harry ». Ajoutez à ça l'écriture manuscrite et la consultation réitérée des minutes des Grands Procès, et je dis ceci : on a un suspect.

Sa démonstration terminée, il se tut pour laisser le temps à ses amis d'assimiler ces informations. Il y avait de nombreuses failles dans son raisonnement, des contradictions, des incertitudes, des raccourcis un peu bancal, et bien sûr, rien de ce qu'il n'avait exposé auparavant n'aurait tenu devant aucun tribunal. Il lui fallait encore du temps, consolider ses preuves et surtout, rendre une petite visite à Dennis Creevey, discrètement. Il pouvait encore se tromper, bien évidemment, mais il était assez sûr de lui.

— Ce n'est pas exactement... commença Hermione.

— Tu m'as convaincu, la coupa Ron. Je ne te croyais pas au début, je me demandais ce que tu avais fumé, mais... c'est quand même gros. Et tu as toujours eu un bon instinct, Harry. Moi je te crois.

Harry fit un grand sourire à son ami et collègue, mais ce ne fut apparemment pas au goût d'Hermione, qui n'avait toujours pas l'air entièrement d'accord. Au mieux, elle doutait.

— Non, attendez les garçons, je sais que c'est votre boulot et tout ça, mais vous ne pensez pas que vous vous jetez un peu trop vite sur les conclusions ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas _étrange_ que tout concorde si parfaitement ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Pour quelqu'un qui agit sous le couvert d'un masque, quelqu'un de surpuissant magiquement et qui l'a toujours caché, tu ne crois pas que l'anonymat serait le premier de ses soucis, qu'il ferait des efforts pour couvrir ses arrières ? Ce qui me gène, c'est l'écriture. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas changée, quand il écrivait ses mots ? N'importe qui aurait pu comparer...

— Il aurait fallu déjà faire le lien entre le Vengeur et Dennis Creevey ! Ce n'est pas immédiatement flagrant, _qui_ aurait eu l'idée de mettre les deux en rapports ? fit Ron.

— Admettons. Mais le mot qu'il t'a écrit, Harry, en t'appelant par ton prénom, comme s'il te connaissait. Peut-être qu'il a voulu te faire penser que vous vous étiez rencontrés personnellement, t'obligeant à chercher le Vengeur dans tes connaissances. Autre chose encore, Dennis a perdu son frère, on a _tous_ perdus quelqu'un, dans cette guerre. Ron aussi a perdu un frère, est-ce que tu le vois s'habiller en phénix pour aller courir le Mangemort ?

Ron gigota inconfortablement, gêné de se voir relégué au rang d'argument dans une diatribe d'Hermione, ou parce qu'on mentionnait la mort de son frère aîné, Fred. Probablement les deux à la fois.

— Je reconnais que l'histoire de sa scolarité, si elle est vraie est... troublante, mais parfois, après un choc, un traumatisme, la magie accidentelle peut se manifester, sous une forme souvent imprévisible, informulée, et qui peuvent éventuellement affecter un fantôme ou un esprit, et non pas de manière contrôlée comme avec un sortilège qui s'accompagne d'une incantation pour canaliser l'intention. Si Dennis pouvait effectivement, en apparence, jeter des maléfices qui semblent inouïs, et qu'il s'agissait de magie accidentelle, il n'y a aucun moyen d'apprendre à contrôler ça.

— Alors tu ne me crois pas ? demanda Harry, un peu déçu.

— Je n'ai pas dit que je ne te croyais pas, je dis simplement que tu devrais te montrer prudent, et ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives d'un ensemble de suppositions et d'extrapolations. Ceci dit... Je reconnais que tout ça est... intriguant, pour le moins. Et j'ai confiance moi aussi en ton instinct. Mais fais attention, s'il est aussi dangereux que tu le dis...

Harry se sentit rasséréné. Il savait que sa théorie qui donnait Denis Creevey comme le Vengeur était pour le moins tirée par les cheveux, même si beaucoup trop d'éléments pour être honnête concordaient. Et quelque part, le seul fait d'avoir la confiance et l'appui de ses amis affermissait ses convictions. Malfoy aussi allait être content de savoir qu'il avait avancé et qu'il avait maintenant un suspect, à défaut d'un coupable avéré.

En parlant de Malfoy... Harry n'avait toujours pas dit à ses amis qu'il était allé le revoir, et encore moins ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Ni Ron ni Hermione ne lui avaient posé de questions sur son samedi, sachant juste qu'il devait voir Teddy et Andromeda et s'en contentant, et lui-même n'avait pas amené le sujet sur le tapis. Il se demandait si maintenant était le bon moment ou si ça faisait trop d'informations d'un coup. Et quelque part, il voulait garder ça pour lui, ne pas en parler à ses amis avant, au moins, d'être sûr de savoir où il allait. Et sûr, il ne l'était certainement pas.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Malfoy lui manquait. Ne pas pouvoir le voir pendant toute une semaine créait en lui comme une sorte de vide, une peur latente. Il s'inquiétait pour l'autre homme, et même si les hiboux « parlants » qu'ils s'envoyaient chaque jour étaient rassurants, bien qu'un peu prudents et circonspects, prenant grand soin d'éviter _le_ sujet, ça ne l'empêchait pas de désirer le revoir. Pour être sûr. Et, autre raison de s'inquiéter, s'il avait bien calculé, samedi serait la dernière dose pour Malfoy de Sommeil Sans Rêves. Harry ne voulait pas le laisser seul quand surviendraient les premiers cauchemars... si l'ancien Serpentard acceptait sa présence.

En dehors de son inquiétude, bien légitime, il s'interdisait de réfléchir à tous les autres sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers Malfoy. Un très fort attachement, une attirance physique indéniable, de l'admiration envers son courage et sa manière de ne pas se laisser abattre par son infirmité, de la peine à le voir ainsi diminué, seul, et renfermé sur lui-même, de l'affection, de l'amitié, de... Zut, voilà justement qu'il y réfléchissais.

— Je ferai attention, promis Harry à Hermione, lui laissant penser qu'il faisait allusion au Vengeur mais avec Malfoy en tête à la place.

* * *

— Je crois que je vais mourir... geignit Ron.

Il était penché sur son rapport, les doigts plein d'encre, et écrivait fiévreusement, l'air chiffonné, la peau pâle. Harry lui-même n'étaient pas en meilleur état, et il n'avait pas encore tout à fait récupéré de sa nuit blanche l'avant-veille, et c'était ce samedi soir, après une semaine à n'avoir presque rien dormi et travaillé comme une brute, que les effets s'en firent vraiment sentir.

Mais ils avaient enfin terminé, après six jours passés entièrement à compenser la perte que leur avait causé le vol des documents sur l'affaire Forlorne. C'était encore pire sachant qu'ils avaient _déjà_ fourni exactement le même travail, en l'espace de huit mois. Pendant tout ce temps, ils n'avaient cessé de faire des allers et retours entre leur bureau et tous les commissariats du pays, et ces deux derniers jours avaient été entièrement dédiés à rempiler leur rapport.

Ils étaient épuisés, énervés, frustrés, mais résignés, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Comme ils avaient gardé le silence sur le fait qu'ils soupçonnaient le Vengeur plutôt qu'un homme de Forlorne d'avoir trafiqué leur dossier, ils avaient menti à Halflin qui en avait profité, sous le prétexte qu'ils n'avaient pas prêté assez d'attention à la sécurité de leur bureau, pour leur supprimer tous leurs jours de congés pendant deux mois et les avait obligé à des travaux d'archivage, dont ils devaient s'acquitter _en plus_ de leur affectation courante. Et ils avaient appris à leurs dépens qu'il y une limite au travail qu'un homme peut abattre. Et cette limite, ils l'avaient atteinte.

— Je crois que je vais faire des cauchemars où des rapports vont vouloir m'attraper pour me manger, acquiesça Harry.

Ron hocha la tête, posa sa plume et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Harry se dépêcha de terminer à son tour et se releva en se massant son cou endolori d'avoir passé toute la journée enfermé dans leur bureau pas plus grand qu'un placard à balais, à ne faire rien d'autre que gratter du papier.

— Je n'ai jamais passé pire semaine de toute ma vie, fit Ron. Je n'ai même plus la force d'être content d'avoir terminé.

— Si ça continue comme ça, je vais plus tenir, souffla Harry. Halflin nous en veut personnellement, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Parce qu'on enquête sur son chouchou.

— _Tu_ enquêtes sur son chouchou, corrigea Ron.

— Je n'aurais pas autant avancé sans ton aide. Bref, je ne veux plus en parler, je fais une overdose, là, j'ai juste envie de rentrer, de m'affaler dans mon lit et de dormir. Quelle heure il est ?

— Euh... vingt-et-une heure trente. Chouette. Ça fait donc treize heures d'affilée qu'on n'aura pas bougé de nos chaises.

Les deux hommes se levèrent, les muscles douloureux et les membres engourdis, pour boucler leurs dossiers et récupérer leurs affaires, et enchanter leur bureau pour la nuit. Depuis la première intrusion, ils en avaient renforcé la protection à un niveau presque ridicule, et ils espéraient que cela serait suffisant. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit une fois rendus dans l'Atrium puisque leur chemin se séparait ici, Ron préférant en général transplaner, et Harry utiliser la cheminée.

Celui-ci se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers l'âtre le plus proche, faisant un salut vague de la main au sorcier de sécurité en poste pour la nuit. En dehors d'eux deux, il n'y avait strictement personne et, les lumières baissées, le grand Atrium avait une atmosphère sinistre et sombre. Un peu nerveux, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, Harry prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans la vasque qui était posée sur le manteau, et la jeta dans les flammes.

Immédiatement, celles-ci prirent une belle couleur verte, et Harry fit un pas décidé en avant. Ce petit réflexe d'appréhension à l'idée de se trouver au milieu d'un feu ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté, mais cette fois, il y avait quelque chose d'autre... essayant d'ignorer son sentiment, qu'il mit sur le compte de la fatigue, il énonça d'une voix claire : « 12, square Grimmauld ! ».

La sensation familière le submergea une fois de plus, alors que des milliers de cheminées anonymes défilaient devant ses yeux. Finalement, un peu nauséeux, il trébucha au sortir de sa propre cheminée quand il mit le pied dans son salon. Il soupira profondément, pas fâché d'être enfin rentré à la maison, quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas du tout chez lui...

Ses réflexes d'Auror prirent le relais à ce moment-là, l'adrénaline effaçant toute trace de fatigue pour l'instant, même s'il savait qu'il aurait à en payer le prix plus tard. Il se jeta là où il pouvait être à couvert, sa baguette brandie, et prit conscience de son environnement en une fraction de seconde. Il était dans une large pièce, sombre, le feu de la cheminée s'étant éteint après son passage. Ça avait dû être un salon, jadis, il y avait une paire de fauteuils en cuir cramoisi, renversés et éventrés, un troisième derrière lequel il s'était tapi, et une grande table ovale, brisée en son milieu. Trois larges fenêtres crasseuses laissait rentrer la lumière de la nuit, en vibrant de la lueur caractéristique d'un sort d'Impassibilité. L'endroit était visiblement abandonné depuis de nombreuses années, une épaisse couche de poussière et de détritus jonchait le sol, le plafond de plâtre était fendu par endroit et un carreau manquait à l'une des fenêtres. Une seule porte simple dont la peinture blanc crème s'écaillait, donnait accès à la pièce. Pour l'instant, il était seul, mais ça n'allait pas durer, il pouvait en être certain.

Comme prévu, après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit, et Harry ne prit pas le temps de voir qui allait pénétrer dans la pièce qu'il jeta un sort de Désarmement. Il y eu un flash de lumière blanche, et son sortilège fut dévié pour aller s'écraser contre un mur. Harry reprit sa couverture, lançant d'autres maléfices par-dessus son épaule, et roula de l'autre côté pour jeter un coup d'œil rapide.

— Harry Potter ! cria une voix grave et sinistre. Tu ne peux rien contre moi !

Le fauteuil derrière lequel il se cachait se souleva soudain dans les airs, comme un fétu de paille, pour aller s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin dans un vacarme de bois brisé. Harry, soudain à découvert, conjura automatiquement un Bouclier Bulle autour de lui, et se retourna. Face à lui, le Vengeur Masqué, baguette à la main, costume de phénix rouge et or se trouvait face à lui, grand, imposant, écrasant par sa seule force magique.

Mais l'Auror en avait vu d'autre, et depuis qu'il avait onze ans, il avait l'habitude de faire face à des adversaires bien plus forts que lui. Sautant sur ses pieds en un instant, il se mit à courir jusqu'au fond de la pièce, restant en mouvement pour éviter les sorts qui pouvaient lui arrivaient dessus, et lâcha sur le Vengeur tout son répertoire de maléfice, y compris un peu de magie noire. Son adversaire dissipa tout d'un mouvement paresseux de baguette, avançant vers lui au même rythme de marche tranquille, sa cape volant autour de ses épaules comme si le vent faisait rage.

« Glamours » pensa Harry. Des Glamours partout, sur sa voix, sur son apparence, sur son costume, tout son être était tellement chargé d'enchantements qu'il était dur de se focaliser dessus. Il évita d'un geste vif un sortilège de Pétrification, et continua à courir, avec un rythme erratique et imprévisible, vers la fenêtre. Mais il se sentit soudain tiré en arrière et propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce, où son dos heurta le mur douloureusement.

Il se rattrapa vite, et jeta une version particulière de Lumos destinée à aveugler l'adversaire. Cela eut l'effet de faire reculer le Vengeur en se cachant les yeux. Harry jubila, ainsi, il n'était pas aussi invincible qu'il prétendait l'être. Mais le justicier évita son maléfice suivant, et se mit lui aussi en position de duel, et il jeta un sortilège terrifiant, uniquement constitué de puissance magique pure, et Harry mit toutes ses forces derrière son Bouclier pour réussir à le dévier, explosant ce dernier, lui faisant perdre son rythme et créait une ouverture dangereuse dans sa défense. Derrière lui, un pan de mur tout entier s'effondrait, soulevant un apocalyptique nuage de poussière de plâtre dans un boucan démentiel.

Harry dut fermer les yeux et retenir sa respiration pour ne pas respirer les fumées, et jeta à l'aveugle un maléfice peu dangereux mais très spectaculaire, pour distraire le Vengeur pendant qu'il se mettait à nouveau à couvert et hors de la zone de danger. Un torrent de lumière liquide sortit de sa baguette comme un ouragan vers son adversaire, et il se mit à courir vers un autre fauteuil qu'il redressa promptement.

— Tu ne peux pas me résister ! cria à nouveau le Vengeur.

Une fois encore, la couverture d'Harry s'envola dans les air pour aller exploser en mille éclats de bois un peu plus loin. Il devenait dangereux de se déplacer, à cause des débris de bois partout. l'Auror décida, plutôt que de chercher un abri, de transporter son abri avec lui et fit léviter une moitié de la table vers lui, pour la brandir devant lui comme un Bouclier et jetant un sort lui permettant de voir à travers.

Avec un nouveau maléfice d'Aveuglement, le Vengeur perdit un peu l'équilibre, et Harry profita de l'ouverture pour jeter un simple sort de Croche-Pied. Miraculeusement, cela fonctionna, et son adversaire tomba à terre dans un bruit lourd et un cri de rage. Il jeta ensuite un Oppugno sur tous les fragments de bois qui foncèrent comme des flèches vers le justicier masqué. Malheureusement, celui-ci, d'un geste furieux de baguette, les renvoya dans toutes les directions, et se remit sur ses pieds en une fraction de seconde.

— Tu ne peux pas gagner contre moi !

Harry se sentit paniquer un instant quand la moitié de table qui lui servait de bouclier se brisa en deux en un claquement assourdissant, chaque morceau partant d'un côté et de l'autre, le laissant absolument sans défense, face à un Vengeur qui lui lança non verbalement un nouveau sort qu'il ne reconnut pas, mais qu'il réussit à esquiver à la dernière seconde, tout en incantant pour un nouveau Bouclier, moins polyvalent, mais plus solide.

— Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, Harry ! lui fit le Vengeur.

Harry n'en crut pas un mot. Ce n'était qu'un stratagème pour l'inciter à baisser sa défense, aussi, il renforça son rythme offensif, en mettant toute sa puissance derrière chacun de ses sortilèges. Mais là encore, le Vengeur s'étant remis de la surprise que lui avait causé le Maléfice de l'Ouragan, les renvoyait tous facilement. Quand soudain, il n'y eut plus personne en face de lui. Il s'immobilisa de surprise, une fraction de seconde, mais ce fut déjà trop. La sensation d'un sortilège de Pétrification Partielle serpenta sur sa peau, paralysant ses jambes et ses bras, et il se sentit soulevé en l'air, lévité à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. Il essaya de concentrer toute sa magie pour briser le sort mais rien n'y fit, le maléfice était bien trop puissant.

— Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, répéta le Vengeur d'un ton presque triste en revenant dans le champ de vision d'Harry, en rangeant sa baguette dans un holster de manche.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Discuter. Simplement discuter.

— Je n'ai rien à te dire, cracha Harry.

— Alors tu vas m'écouter.

Le Vengeur fit quelques pas pensifs, dos à lui, avant de se retourner dans une envolée de cape dramatique. D'aussi près, Harry pouvait le voir clairement, et il grava dans sa mémoire le moindre détail, depuis ses gants rouges jusqu'à la cagoule en forme de tête de phénix, deux pièces de tissus rigide simulant les plumes qui ornaient le crâne de l'oiseau. Il se remit à parler d'une voix haute et claire :

— T'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi j'existe, Harry ?

Harry resta silencieux.

— J'existe parce que je dois exister, reprit le Vengeur sans se formaliser de son silence. J'existe à cause de la rage, de la frustration, et du sentiment d'injustice que le monde sorcier a connu après la Guerre. J'existe parce que les coupables n'ont pas été punis, j'existe parce que les gens veulent quelqu'un qui puisse endosser la responsabilité de leur colère. J'existe parce que mon existence est _nécessaire_ parce que le monde sorcier a besoin d'un symbole fort, d'un héros, de quelqu'un qui puisse les venger des tourments qu'ils ont subi, un héros que tu n'as pas été capable d'être, Harry.

— Tu n'es pas un héros. Tu es un criminel.

— Oh, mais je suis un héros, rétorqua le Vengeur en souriant. Tu ne lis jamais la presse ? Un héros ne peut exister qu'à l'aulne de la reconnaissance qu'il reçoit. Tu me considères comme un criminel parce que j'ai puni quelques Mangemorts injustement relaxés par le Ministère ? Je n'ai tué personne, au contraire, je vous ai rendu service, plus d'une fois. Ton chef, Halflin, a l'air de m'apprécier.

— Tu ne fait aucune distinction entre ceux qui méritent d'être punis et ceux qui ne le méritent pas. Tu juges selon tes critères, sans pitié, sans compassion, tu fais justice toi-même. C'est un comportement criminel.

— Tu as tort, Harry. Tu as tort parce que tu considères que j'agis par vengeance personnelle. Non, je suis le résultat d'une volonté collective. Tout le monde veut voir les Mangemorts punis pour ce qu'ils ont fait, mais personne n'ose faire quoique ce soit. Moi, j'ai osé. Parce qu'ainsi, je peux exister, moi, le Phénix.

— Tu n'as pas besoin d'un masque pour exister.

— Là encore, tu as tort. Je n'existe que par le masque. Oh, il y a bien un homme, en dessous, un homme brisé, un homme fini, un homme mort, quelqu'un qui a tout perdu, qui continue à jouer son rôle d'humain, jour après jour. Mais grâce au masque, je revis ; grâce au masque, je peux me sentir utile, me sentir un héros, tu n'as pas encore compris ? Le masque, c'est moi. Quand je le retire, je disparais, je rentre dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre, je fais semblant. C'est quand je le revêts que mon existence prend tout son sens.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu veux me convaincre que tu es le héros que tu prétends être ?

— Non. Je veux te convaincre qu'on est du même côté, toi et moi. Au fond, on agit pour la même cause, pour assurer la sécurité du monde magique, pour que tous les enfants sorciers d'Angleterre puissent dormir tranquille parce qu'ils savent qu'on est là pour les protéger. Le Ministère est trop faible, il fait bien trop de compromis, et il a à peine les moyens d'assumer le rôle de protecteur qui devrait pourtant lui incomber. Pendant un temps, ton nom a suffi, mais j'ai dû prendre le relais. Maintenant, c'est moi, le protecteur, celui qui chasse les monstres, grâce auquel nos enfants dorment en paix.

Harry eut une pensée pour Teddy, et son coeur se serra douloureusement.

— Protéger, et attaquer, sont deux choses différentes.

— C'est drôle. Tu es tellement sûr de toi, tellement arrogant. Tu crois que tu détiens la vérité, pas vrai ? Tu crois savoir ce qui est bien, et ce qui est mal ? Mais le monde est plus complexe que ça, Harry. En servant de symbole protecteur, je suscite un sentiment de sécurité, qui rejaillit sur ton Ministère bien aimé. Grâce à moi, vous pouvez encore tenir debout. Opposez-vous à moi, et c'en sera fini des restes de confiance qu'on vous accorde, ce sera la fin du Ministère, et l'anarchie. Réfléchis bien, Harry.

— Et ceux que tu as attaqué alors qu'on les avait acquittés ? Et pour de _bonnes_ raisons ? Tu crois qu'il vont te remercier d'avoir servi à « renforcer le sentiment de sécurité » ?

Le Vengeur se mit à rire, d'un rire franc et étonnamment chaleureux, dévoilant toutes ses dents.

— Je suppose que tu fais référence à Draco Malfoy ? Il a fallu que je l'attaque _lui_ pour que tu ouvres une enquête sur moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si particulier ?

— Il n'a pas mérité ce que tu lui a fait subir.

— Si. Il l'a mérité, et plus encore. Il a mérité tout ce qui lui arrive, et je ne regrette rien. Par Merlin, il a torturé des dizaines de gens, il a essayé de tuer six personnes, dont toi ! Comment as-tu pu l'oublier ?

— Je n'ai pas oublié. J'ai pardonné.

— Ce sont les faibles qui attachent de l'importance au pardon, cracha le Vengeur. Le pardon ne vaut rien, le pardon, c'est juste des mots, de l'air du vent, ça n'est rien ! Seule compte la vengeance. Tu me blesses, je te blesse, et ensuite on est quittes. On peut repartir à nouveau à égalité. Pardonner, c'est se soumettre, et de la soumission, naît le ressentiment, du ressentiment la haine, et de la haine, la vengeance. Tu vois ? On en revient toujours à cette idée. La Vengeance est ce qui tient le monde. Ne pas l'assouvir, et le monde s'effondre.

— Tu te trompes. Pardonner, c'est aimer.

— Ton arrogance t'aveugle, Harry. Nous en reparlerons. D'ici là, essaye de réfléchir un peu plus loin que le bout de ton nez. Essaye de regarder le plus grand tableau. On ne peut pas assurer la sécurité de toute une nation sans faire quelques sacrifices. Et souviens-toi : je ne suis pas ton ennemi.

Sur ces mots, il disparut, transplanant, sans faire le moindre bruit, et Harry, brusquement libéré du sort de Pétrification, chuta au sol dans un bruit lourd. Il voulut se relever quand toute la pièce tourna autour de lui, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une gigantesque masse floue et tournoyante, qui finit par ralentir au bout de quelques secondes, et quand le monde eut cessé de bouger, Harry était agenouillé au milieu de sa cuisine, dans l'environnement familier de son propre foyer, un sentiment étrange au creux du ventre.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu ! Je crois que c'est la toute première fois que j'écris une scène d'"action". Une 'tite review ?

Merci aux reviewers anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre personnellement, Kisis, Loly et lionne91800 !

À bientôt !  
J.O.


	11. Temporairement

Harry regardait d'un œil distrait Ron qui était en train de préparer le thé. Il avait très mal dormi, cette nuit, s'était tourné et retourné, l'esprit piraté de pensées parasites qui tournaient toutes autour du Vengeur. Il s'était rendu chez son ami le lendemain matin pour lui en parler, avant de se rendre chez Malfoy. Il voulait tout lui dire, mais ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Hermione était absente, apparemment à une conférence en Bulgarie sur l'interconnectivité de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas trop compris, surtout quand c'était son mari qui avait essayé de lui expliquer.

Ron lui fit un sourire aimable quand il posa une tasse fumante devant lui et s'assit en face, de l'autre côté de la table, buvant son propre thé. Ron le préparait très fort, trop au goût d'Harry, mais c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin maintenant. Un thé noir infusé longtemps, sans sucre, sans lait, rien, un peu à l'image de la nouvelle qu'il allait apprendre à Ron. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'enrober, aussi, il se lança directement sans prendre de pincettes :

— Je me suis battu en duel avec le Vengeur, hier soir.

Ron s'étrangla et recracha la gorgée de thé qu'il était en train de prendre, faisant grimacer Harry. Il aurait peut-être dû attendre quelques secondes. Il se leva pour tapoter le dos du roux qui n'aurait pas eu l'air moins stupéfait et alarmé s'il avait appris que le Vengeur était en réalité Hermione.

— Quoi ? Tu t'es battu en... s'exclama-t-il. Mais... quand ? Comment ? Qu'est-ce que...

— Ron, calme-toi ! Désolé, j'aurais peut-être dû te dire ça avec un peu plus de tact. Quand je suis rentré chez moi hier soir, je... n'étais pas chez moi, le Vengeur a dû trafiquer la cheminée du Ministère. J'étais dans un endroit que je n'ai pas reconnu, il est rentré, on s'est battu et... il est effectivement terrifiant de puissance magique pure. Je n'avais aucune chance contre lui.

Ron écarquilla les yeux plus qu'il ne devrait être humainement possible. Il tenait toujours sa serviette à quelques centimètres de son visage, comme s'il allait pour se débarbouiller, mais avait complètement oublié entre temps.

— Et... il t'a fait quelque chose ?

— Non. Selon lui, on est du même côté, je n'ai donc pas eu le droit au traitement « Mangemort ». On a discuté.

Ron lui lança un regard effaré.

— Vous avez _discuté _?

— Oui, enfin, c'est surtout lui qui a parlé, je crois qu'il essayait au final de me convaincre que son action était légitime, il m'a donné... beaucoup à réfléchir, je crois que j'arrive mieux à cerner le personnage, maintenant. Il se prend pour l'incarnation d'un désir populaire de vengeance, pour un symbole, un héros. Le moins que je puisse dire, c'est qu'il a une très haute estime de lui-même. Selon lui, le masque donne un sens à son existence.

— Vous avez _discuté _? Excuse-moi Harry, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre. Vous avez _discuté _? Autour d'une tasse de thé et des petits gâteaux ?

— Euh... Non, pas vraiment. J'étais suspendu en l'air, partiellement paralysé. Je pouvais seulement bouger la tête.

— Tu as pu l'étudier de plus près ? demanda Ron, d'un ton un peu urgent. À quoi il ressemble ?

— Il ressemble à n'importe qui sous une épaisse couche de Glamours. Peut-être un peu plus petit que toi, moins costaud, seul le bas de son visage se voyait sous sa cagoule, mais très franchement... ça aurait pu être n'importe qui. Et donc, Dennis Creevey aussi.

— Tu lui as dit que tu pensais avoir découvert son identité ?

— Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai rien dit à ce sujet. Si le Vengeur se sait découvert, il ne relâchera pas sa garde un seul instant. S'il pense être encore anonyme, alors il y a une faille dans sa défense, et c'est Dennis qu'il faut frapper, pas le Vengeur.

— Mais... tu m'as dit que tu n'avais aucune chance contre lui ? Qu'il était trop fort.

— Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai compris une chose : le Vengeur Masqué, ou le Phénix, comme il s'appelle lui-même, existe bel et bien comme une entité à part entière, et je pense que c'est comme ça qu'il faut le prendre. Dennis est persuadé qu'il n'existe que lorsqu'il porte le masque du Vengeur. Si c'est, comme Hermione l'a suggéré, une sorte de moyen de contrôle de sa magie accidentelle, en... en dédoublant sa personnalité d'une manière ou d'une autre, peut-être que Dennis, lui-même, n'est pas aussi puissant.

— Ça fait beaucoup de « peut-être » et de suppositions. Ce n'est pas dit que ce soit une sorte de magie accidentelle. Il avait une baguette ?

— Oui. Très courte, bois sombre... je ne l'ai pas bien vue, mais je parierais qu'il a placé des Glamours aussi sur sa baguette.

— L'usage de magie accidentelle avec une baguette c'est un peu... comment dirait Hermione ? Ah, oui ! Impossible.

Harry se laissa à rire doucement. Ron avait toujours cette manière de réagir à tout avec spontanéité et naturel, et se remettait bien vite de ses émotions pour ensuite en rigoler. Dans leur travail d'Auror, ils étaient parfaitement complémentaire, Harry s'obsédant des petits détails, essayant de creuser sous la surface, de fouiller la psyché souvent tordue des criminels pour les comprendre d'abord et les appréhender ensuite. Ron était là pour lui faire prendre un peu de recul, quand bien souvent il s'embourbait dans des chemins qui n'en valaient pas la peine ou ne le menaient à rien. Et ses remarques ne manquaient pas de pertinence.

— Je ne sais pas, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Les traumatismes peuvent avoir des effets... inattendus, sur la magie, tu le sais bien.

Tous deux pensaient à Georges qui depuis la mort de Fred, avait perdu le contrôle de sa magie au point d'à peine se souvenir comment se servir d'une baguette. Il avait essayé pendant quelques mois de continuer à tenir les Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, mais il avait dû fermer boutique. À présent, c'était un magasin de valises et de sacs. Il y avait aussi Tonks qui après la mort de Remus, ne pouvait plus contrôler sa métamorphomagie.

— Il y a trop d'inconnues en jeu, poursuivit Harry. On ne peut être sûr de rien. On ne peut même pas être sûr que le Vengeur soit Dennis.

— Tu en doute encore ? Après ton discours de vendredi ?

— Non. Je suis pratiquement sûr que c'est lui. Mais « pratiquement » ne veut pas dire « totalement ». Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais bien te laisser mardi après midi pour aller lui rendre une petite visite.

Ron était en train de reprendre une gorgée de thé. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû. Le même cirque que tout à l'heure se réitéra, mais il n'attendit pas que son ami vienne lui tapoter le dos pour s'exclamer :

— Et tu vas venir sonner à sa porte en disant : « Hey ! Salut Dennis, comment ça va depuis la Guerre ? À ce propos, je sais que tu es le Vengeur. Ça te dit qu'on en parle un peu autour d'une tasse de thé et des petits gâteaux ? »

Harry éclata de rire.

— Non, évidemment ! Je vais le surveiller, le suivre, étudier son train de vie, sa routine, là où il travaille si il travaille et... voir si ça colle avec le Vengeur. Je ne sais pas. Je ne m'attends à rien de particulier. Je vais voir.

Ron hocha la tête d'un air grave.

— Fais attention, quand même. Tu dois avoir une petite idée de ce dont il est capable, si vous vous êtes battus en duel. _Battus en duel_... pfiou, je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire.

— Je crois qu'il a voulu me prouver qu'il peut m'atteindre n'importe où, n'importe quand. C'était déjà un peu le cas avec le mot qu'il m'a laissé au Ministère, en plus... flagrant. Il cherche à me faire peur. Mais crois-moi, ça ne va pas marcher. Si son masque le protège, je vais le lui arracher.

— Reste le problème du soutien qu'il possède. Tu vas avoir du mal à l'attaquer directement.

— Je ne peux pas, acquiesça Harry. Même si j'avais toutes les autorisations et toute la légitimité pour l'appréhender, ça provoquerait un tel tollé qu'on serait complètement incapables de faire faces aux retombées. Le Ministère est encore très fragile, tu le sais. Je suis obligé d'avancer en marchant sur des œufs, en ménageant la chèvre et le chou, mais prudence est mère de sûreté.

— Je ne te savais pas si enclin aux métaphores et aux aphorismes, dit Ron en lui faisant les gros yeux.

— Euh... Oui. Enfin...

Les deux hommes firent silence, Ron continuant de l'observer d'un œil curieux, et Harry fixait le vide, prenant une autre gorgée de thé de-ci de-là. En ayant parlé à son ami de ce qui lui était arrivé la veille et ayant mis à plat quelques unes de ses conclusions, ouvert de nouvelles pistes de réflexion, il se sentait plus serein.

— Tu as quelque chose d'autre à me dire ? le coupa soudain Ron dans le fil de ses pensées.

— Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Ron lui fit un sourire mi-goguenard, mi-carnassier.

— Quand tu as ce regard-là, tu as _toujours_ quelque chose à me dire.

Harry se redressa sur sa chaise et regarda son ami droit dans les yeux. Effectivement, il avait eu l'idée vague de lui parler de Malfoy mais n'avait pas pris vraiment de décision. Et il n'y avait pas grand chose à en dire de toute manière. Il savait que la haine de Ron envers le blond s'était un peu atténuée avec les années, et il était peut-être capable d'écouter son ami.

— Très bien. J'ai revu Malfoy. Et je vais le revoir encore, pas plus tard que cet après-midi.

Ron lui lança un regard perplexe.

— Et alors ? C'est tout à fait normal de revoir plusieurs fois un témoin ou une victime lors d'une enquête. Je vois pas où est le problème.

— Non, pas dans le cadre de l'enquête. À... à titre personnel, lâcha Harry dans un souffle.

— À titre personnel ? s'étonna Ron, ses sourcils disparaissant sous sa frange. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça, à titre personnel ?

— Ça veut dire que... Voilà : il est aveugle, il n'a personne d'autre, et je ne veux pas le laisser seul. Je vais le revoir aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux et... je continuerais peut-être à aller le voir après ça, je ne sais pas. Et ça encore... Écoute, ne prend pas peur, d'accord ? Mais il m'attire beaucoup. Pas seulement physiquement, mais son caractère, sa personnalité, son sourire, son... enfin bref. Et il se peut que ça soit réciproque.

— QUOI ? rugit Ron. Toi avec _Malfoy _?

Harry haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas, on... on s'est juste embrassés, pour le moment, ça ne signifie rien...

— Vous vous êtes embrassés et ça ne signifie rien !? Merlin, Harry, tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de dire ? Malfoy ! _Malfoy _!

— Oui, Malfoy Malfoy, lâcha Harry, un peu irrité. Je sais comment il s'appelle, merci. Il est loin d'être le petit con qu'on a connu à Poudlard, je t'assure, il a changé, il est sensible, il est raisonnable, in est intelligent, il sait écouter, il ne cache plus ses émotions derrière un masque, il ne cherche qu'à vivre normalement, à avoir une seconde chance, à ne plus se laisser retenir en arrière par son nom ou par son passé, il a un tel courage, une telle force, il dit « merci » à ses elfes, il est... Il est quelqu'un avec qui, peut-être, je pourrais commencer quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi. S'il veut bien de moi.

Ron ferma les yeux et se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Effectivement, depuis qu'Harry était arrivé chez lui, ce dernier lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Un peu épuisant, un dimanche à dix heures du matin devant leur premier thé de la journée.

— Donc, tu es tombé amoureux de Malfoy. Formidable.

— Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de Malfoy ! se défendit Harry avec véhémence tout en rougissant furieusement. Je dis simplement qu'il est possible que, peut-être... Je ne sais pas. Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en préoccuper, toujours est-il que, oui, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour lui, mais j'ai peur de... j'ai peur de profiter de lui, d'une certaine manière.

Ron lui lança un regard étrange, comme s'il était l'une de ces créatures que Luna prétendait exister, avec une sorte de tristesse sous-jacente qu'Harry n'expliquait pas. Finalement, il lâcha, secouant la tête d'un air à la fois exaspéré et agacé, mais non sans humour :

— Donc on est passé de ton duel avec le Vengeur à ton, euh... _affection_ envers Malfoy. Pourquoi est-ce que plus rien ne m'étonne avec toi ?

Harry le gratifia de son plus beau sourire. Il était soulagé que son meilleur ami ait bien prit la nouvelle, il avait peur de se voir agiter devant le nez leur ancienne rivalité, de devoir répondre à des dizaines d'arguments, tous recevables, comme quoi c'était une mauvaise idée qu'il s'engage dans quelque chose avec Malfoy. Mais Ron lui faisait confiance, il faisait confiance en son jugement, et lui aussi avait grandi depuis Poudlard. Et Harry aurait été vraiment ennuyé de s'opposer à lui pour rester avec Malfoy. Dans la balance de ses émotions, cela représentait un poids certain, et même s'il n'y avait rien de définitif pour le moment, il était soulagé.

* * *

« C'est d'accord pour treize heures trente, alors. J'espère que tu vas bien et que ton entraînement se passe bien, à demain, Harry. »

La voix de Potter se tut juste après ça, et Draco tendit l'enveloppe maintenant immobile devant lui, la sentant glisser et disparaître de ses mains peu après, récupérée par Keeny. Il se trouvait dans la grande salle de réception, où il avait demandé à ses elfes de lui installer une sorte de parcours d'obstacle, avec des chaises, des meubles, et divers pièces de mobilier, pour s'entraîner au sortilège d'Exputo, qu'il commençait à maîtriser presque à la perfection, même si les tout petits objets lui échappaient encore.

Il avait passé une semaine plutôt bonne, tout bien considéré. En réalité, il s'était littéralement empêché de penser en s'abrutissant de travail, se consacrant corps et âme à s'entraîner sur les divers sortilèges que lui avait compilé Potter. Il s'était imposé un planning très strict, qui ne lui laissait pas une seule minute de repos, de huit heures du matin, jusqu'à dix heures du soir. D'après ce qu'avait l'air de dire Potter dans ses hiboux, c'était également le même genre d'horaires auquel l'autre homme était contraint au Ministère. Ainsi, ils étaient à égalité.

Potter lui manquait cruellement. Draco avait essayé d'ignorer la sensation au début, se disant que c'était normal, qu'il n'avait embrassé personne depuis longtemps et que son corps lui en réclamait plus, pensant sincèrement qu'elle disparaîtrait bien vite, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Au contraire, c'était comme un vide qui grandissait de plus en plus et, ajouté au sentiment de perte et de déchirement que lui causait toujours sa cécité, ses terreurs nocturnes et le fait qu'il lui restait de moins en moins de doses de Sommeil Sans Rêves, tout ça faisait qu'il n'arrivait parfois plus à le supporter, et il passait encore de longs moments à pleurer de rage, prostré dans un coin, et retournait ensuite de plus belle à son entraînement, coupable de s'être laissé allé à l'abattement, alors qu'il voulait rester fort et prouver à Potter qu'il pouvait s'en sortir.

Le matin était consacré à tous les sortilèges qui lui permettaient de se déplacer et de sentir les objets sur sa route. L'Exputo était le plus utile, mais le plus difficile à maîtriser. Le sort du Clairchemin était beaucoup plus facile, mais en revanche pas si pratique que ça. Il ne savait pas comment la magie fonctionnait exactement, mais un « chemin » selon ce charme s'arrêtait systématiquement devant une porte ou des escaliers, et le Manoir avait _beaucoup_ de portes et d'escaliers. En devant le jeter une bonne douzaine de fois, aller depuis le petit salon jusqu'à sa chambre était particulièrement pénible.

Il dédiait la première moitié de son après-midi à tout ce qui était sortilèges de Marquage, des enchantements qui permettaient de reconnaître et d'identifier des objets préalablement Marqués sans avoir à les regarder, ou dans son cas, sans pouvoir. Dès le lundi, après avoir étudié le livre en profondeur et appris par cœur toutes les incantations, il avait commencé à Marquer sa garde-robe, avant d'abandonner, prenant conscience qu'il avait tout simplement _trop_ de vêtements, et qu'il s'y perdait entre tous les signaux qu'il recevait quand il se saisissait d'un simple pantalon.

La deuxième moitié était réservée aux sorts de Perception. Grâce à ça, il pouvait pointer sa baguette sur un objet, réciter l'incantation appropriée, et en connaître la couleur et la matière grâce à un son qu'il entendait directement dans son esprit. La hauteur donnait la couleur et le timbre la matière. Plus celui-ci était grave, plus la couleur tirait vert le rouge, et de plus en plus aigu, en suivant les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, jusqu'au violet. Un tintement métallique signifiait assez logiquement du métal, un raclement du bois, un bruissement du tissu, un froissement du papier, etc... La difficulté résidait maintenant à différencier tous ces sons.

Il pouvait aussi déterminer si un fruit était mangeable, pourri, ou même empoisonné le cas échéant, si une surface était sèche ou humide, etc...

En soirée, il se rendait dans la bibliothèque, et s'entraînait uniquement avec le sortilège de _Sentio Scriptura_, le fameux sort qui mettait les lettres en relief. Il demandait à Keeny de lui choisir un livre « avec des grosses lettres » (souvent des livres pour enfants d'ailleurs, que sa mère lui lisait quand il était petit) et il passait son doigt dessus, essayant inlassablement d'y comprendre quelque chose, passant parfois des heures sur une seule page. C'était fastidieux, extrêmement long, presque impossible, et il fallait que les lettres soient très grosses, mais l'émotion qui l'avait étreint le jour où il avait réussi à déchiffrer son premier mot était inoubliable.

Il avait fait quelques progrès, cependant, surtout la fois où il avait eu l'idée d'utiliser un sort d'Hypersensibilité pour améliorer son sens du toucher. Et à présent, il avait presque « lu » pas moins de quatre pages des _Aventures de Merlin-Pinpin, le Croup Malin_. Par contre, il n'était pas certain de partager _cette_ information précise avec Potter.

Il gardait tout le temps avec lui le livre que lui avait offert celui-ci et c'était souvent qu'il le feuilletait. Pas pour rafraîchir sa mémoire à propos des sortilèges auxquels il s'entraînait, mais pour entendre la voix de Potter. Et il se plaisait à imaginer que l'homme était présent physiquement, en train de lui faire la lecture, et non pas à des centaines de kilomètres à travailler comme une brute pour un Ministère ingrat.

Et quand sonnèrent treize heures trente ce dimanche, pour une fois, Potter était à l'heure, et même un peu en avance. Draco l'avait attendu dans le grand salon, et dès qu'il entendit les trois coups frappés avec le heurtoir et les portes s'ouvrir automatiquement comme elles le faisaient toujours quand le visiteur avait des intentions honorables, il se leva, jeta un Exputo, et balayant sa baguette devant lui comme il avait appris était le plus efficace, il gagna le hall, entendant Keeny trotter derrière lui.

— Bonjour, Malfoy, fit la voix de Potter.

Draco se dirigea vers la source du son et s'arrêta quand sa baguette se mit à vibrer. Il hésita alors, et finit par tendre sa main en avant, que l'autre homme prit pour la lui serrer. Il y avait encore comme une forte tension entre eux, un mélange d'attirance et de distance prudente, en tout cas, pour Draco, mais il était prêt à parier que c'était la même chose chez Potter, à en juger par son intonation et son silence. Puis ils demandèrent, tous les deux simultanément :

— Tu vas bien ?

— Euh...

— Toi d'abord.

— Non, toi.

— Toi.

— Bon d'accord, abdiqua Draco. Oui, je vais bien. Tes sorts m'ont beaucoup aidé, je me suis entraîné toute la semaine, et je n'ai presque plus besoin de Keeny pour me guider, et de manière générale, je... suppose que je commence à m'y faire. À la cécité. Je veux dire, j'ai pris l'habitude de compter mes pas, de mettre en place des alarmes sonores pour tout un tas de choses, de jeter des Sortilèges d'Amortissement en bas des escaliers, etc...

— Je suis content de voir que tu te débrouilles.

Est-ce que c'était de la _tristesse_ qu'il venait d'entendre dans la voix de Potter ? Non, il devait se tromper. Draco écarta l'idée, et toujours dans le domaine des banalités polies, demanda :

— Et toi, au Ministère ?

— Affreux ! Je crois que j'ai passé la pire semaine de ma vie. Bossé comme un taré du matin jusqu'au soir, à remplir des kilomètres de paperasse, avec notre chef sur le dos, et les autres Aurors... ben... depuis l'affaire du Vengeur, disons juste que je ne suis pas exactement le plus populaire dans le département.

— Tu m'as dis que tu avais du nouveau ?

— Oui. C'est une longue histoire. On peut aller s'asseoir quelque part ?

— Bien sûr, j'allais t'inviter au salon. Tu bois quelque chose ?

— Si tu as un jus de citrouille...

— Keeny ?

Draco entendit le _pop_ de la disparition de l'elfe. Il fit un geste en direction de Potter l'invitant à le suivre, et commença à se diriger vers le grand salon, l'autre homme sur ses talons, marchant d'un pas curieusement léger.

— Tu sais, dit Potter, ça va me manquer, de te prendre dans mes bras pour te guider.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ainsi la tristesse qu'il avait cru percevoir un instant auparavant s'expliquait. Il fit un geste de baguette mettant fin au sortilège d'Exputo, et tendit son bras. Deux ou trois secondes plus tard, il sentit celui de Potter autour de ses épaules, une main prendre la sienne, et immédiatement une vague de chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps, sachant que l'autre homme était là, tout près de lui. Il se sentait en sécurité.

— Tu n'as pas besoin d'une excuse pour me prendre dans tes bras, tu sais.

— Euh... je... très bien, bafouilla Potter, gêné.

Avec ça, il ne dit rien de plus, ce que Draco comprit parfaitement. Depuis la dernière fois, ils avaient, dans leurs hiboux, soigneusement évité _le_ sujet, mais au cours de la semaine passée, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir, et il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il était prêt à tenter quelque chose avec Potter, malgré les risques. Si celui-ci voulait bien de lui.

Ils se rassirent exactement à la même place que le samedi précédent, et le bruit de petits pas lui indiqua que Keeny était déjà là, leur servant à tous deux un jus de citrouille – il était un peu tôt pour boire de l'alcool – et il tendit sa main en face de lui, jetant un sortilège d'Équilibre sur le verre qu'il sentit peu après au creux de sa paume, pour ne pas qu'il se renverse s'il le penchait trop, ce qui lui était déjà arrivé plus d'une fois.

— Dis-moi tout, alors.

Potter commença alors à lui conter l'histoire, depuis le vol des documents sur une autre affaire criminelle – quelque chose qu'il attribuait au Vengeur dans l'unique but de les ralentir, lui et sa belette de collègue – en passant par la nuit blanche qu'il avait passé au Ministère, contre l'avis de ses supérieurs, à étudier le dossier, et la conclusion à laquelle il était parvenu, jusqu'au duel avec le justicier...

Draco but ses paroles du début à la fin, son malaise se faisant de plus en plus grand, pour se transformer en fureur froide au nom de Dennis Creevey, et en inquiétude confinant à la panique quand il apprit que Potter s'était battu avec lui, en perdant à plates coutures. Quand Potter eut terminé son récit, il prit quelques instants le temps d'assimiler toute les informations. Effectivement, pour du nouveau, c'était du nouveau, un peu trop au goût de Draco.

— Rappelle-moi qui est ce... Dennis Creevey ? demanda-t-il finalement. Le nom ne me dit rien.

— Tu te souviens peut-être de Colin, son frère ? Deux ans plus jeune que nous, il me suivait tout le temps avec son appareil photo. Pendant la bataille finale, il s'est faufilé à Poudlard pour se battre et... il est mort. Dennis l'a apparemment très mal pris, et n'a pas réussi à faire son deuil.

— Donc, le Vengeur, ce serait lui ?

— Peut-être, acquiesça Potter. Sûrement. Tout porte à le croire en tout cas, mais j'ai besoin d'être sûr à cent pour cent, donc je vais continuer mon enquête. Malfoy ? Ça va ?

Draco s'était mis à trembler. Reparler du justicier masqué lui avait fait revivre ses souvenirs de cette terrible nuit, et il pensait être suffisamment fort pour réussir à ne pas se laisser déborder, mais il avait apparemment sous-estimé l'intensité de son traumatisme. Il se sentait seul, il se sentait sale, souillé, abîmé, et... Il sentit deux bras l'entourer et il tressaillit de surprise, mais il se détendit bien vite, profitant de la chaleur que Potter, rassurant, réconfortant, lui offrait. Il répondit à l'étreinte, et serra la taille de l'autre homme dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

— Tu m'as bien dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'une excuse pour te prendre dans mes bras ?

Draco hocha la tête en souriant. C'était tellement facile de se laisser aller à la détresse, à la peine, à la rage, et à la frustration, mais Potter avait un effet magique sur lui, il le faisait se sentir important, aimé, digne, fort, et il réussit miraculeusement à garder les pieds sur terre.

— Je te promets de l'attraper, poursuivit Potter. Je ferai tout ce que je peux. Je ne sais pas encore comment mais... je trouverai un moyen.

— J'ai peur pour toi, répondit Draco. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. Tu t'es battu en duel avec le Vengeur, par Merlin ! Et tu te balades comme si tu faisais ça tous les jours. Il est _dangereux_, Potter, il pourrait t'écraser comme une mouche.

— Voldemort était bien plus dangereux. Pourtant, je suis en vie, non ?

Draco se raidit en entendant le nom détesté de cet ancien maître qu'il n'avait jamais voulu. Inconsciemment, il frotta son bras gauche, là où se trouvait la Marque des Ténèbres, sur le dos de Potter, comme si se faisant, il pouvait en effacer la souillure. Il se trouvait pathétique, à geindre dans les bras de son ancien ennemi, et le seul homme à s'intéresser à lui. Mais il s'y sentait bien.

— Parlons d'autre chose, dit-il. Je sais que de toute manière, tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête. Seulement... évite de te faire tuer.

Potter relâcha leur étreinte après quelques instants de plus, et un bruit de pas suivi d'un crissement de cuir lui indiqua que l'autre homme avait regagné son fauteuil. Draco regretta immédiatement la chaleur de ses bras.

— J'ai reçu un hibou, hier soir, poursuivit-il pour changer de sujet. Je me demandais si tu pouvais me le lire, j'ai essayé avec _Sentio Scriptura_ mais c'est écrit trop petit, et un sort de Renseignement d'Intention n'a rien donné.

— Oui, bien sûr.

Draco appela Keeny et lui demanda de lui apporter la lettre qu'il avait reçu la veille au soir. Il avait bien sûr jeter un sortilège devant lui révéler les intentions de l'expéditeur, mais d'après la couleur, pourpre pour une question, il n'était pas plus avancé, et avait préféré attendre Potter. Un deuxième _pop_ lui indiqua que l'elfe était revenu, et il pointa du doigt la direction approximative de Potter. Après quelques secondes et quelques froissements de papier, ce dernier se mit à lire :

— « Cher Monsieur Malfoy, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer avoir trouvé trois acheteurs qui seraient intéressés par l'acquisition de votre domaine. Gideon Tantalong, agissant en qualité de représentant pour l'Association de Gestion du Musée de la Guerre voudrait, comme je l'avais envisagé, installer ce dernier dans le Manoir lui-même, et les Entreprises Nimbus et Brossdur souhaiteraient se partager la forêt domaniale pour la manufacture de leurs balais. Les contrats ont été préparés à mon office, nous n'attendons plus que votre signature. Merci de m'envoyer sous six jours vos disponibilités, veuillez agréer bla bla bla ». J'avais oublié cette histoire, c'est vrai que tu voulais vendre le Manoir ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Draco prit le temps de la réflexion. Lui aussi avait complètement oublié, sans quoi, il aurait envoyé à hibou à Higheel, le notaire, pour lui dire que... pour lui dire que quoi, au juste ? Rester au Manoir était difficile, et pas seulement à cause des souvenirs, mais aussi parce que l'endroit était tout simplement beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Il ne se servait que de quelques pièces, et même si l'immense salle de réception lui était utile pour faire ses parcours d'obstacle, c'était entre sa chambre, le salon, la bibliothèque et la salle à manger, qu'il vivait. Passé un temps, il aimait les longues balades dans le parc, mais c'était pour la vue. À présent... il n'en voyait plus vraiment l'intérêt.

— Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai plus l'intention de quitter le pays en tout cas, je ne pourrais pas voyager seul et... j'ai trouvé une raison de rester, depuis. Le Manoir est trop grand pour moi, et à cause de ce que j'ai dû payer après la guerre, j'aurais encore les moyens de l'entretenir dix, peut-être quinze ans. Et il y a peu de chance que j'aie un jour un enfant pour hériter du domaine. Donc, euh...

— Tu pourrais venir chez moi, proposa Potter d'un ton rêveur, avant d'ajouter précipitamment : Euh ! Temporairement. Le temps que tu trouves quelque chose d'autre, quoi. J'imagine que la vente du Manoir va te rapporter une jolie somme.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et il cacha le plaisir que lui suscitait une telle proposition sous un air suffisant. Après tout, il ne souhaitait pas que Potter croie qu'il allait abdiquer aussi facilement. Infirme ou pas, il se devait de se faire désirer.

— Je ne sais pas si le genre d'endroits dans lequel tu vis puisse correspondre à mon exigence de standing, Potter, dit-il d'un ton hautain.

— J'habite dans la Maison Ancestrale de la famille Black, lui répondit celui-ci d'un ton irrité. Ce n'est pas le Manoir, certes, mais j'ai treize pièces en tout, dont deux chambres en suite avec salon et salle de bain, une salle d'entraînement, bureau, bibliothèque, et j'ai agrandi magiquement le jardin derrière la maison pour avoir un hectare et demi de terrain.

— Tu vis dans la maison des Black ? s'étonna Draco. Je ne savais pas... C'est un héritage de ton parrain, c'est ça ?

— C'est Sirius qui me l'a légué, oui, répondit Potter d'une voix un peu étranglée. Tu... tu n'es pas obligé de décider tout de suite, bien sûr, mais sache que ma porte t'es ouverte, si jamais tu veux... temporairement.

— Si c'est temporaire, alors...

— Le temps que tu trouves quelque chose.

— Évidemment. J'y réfléchirai.

— Temporairement.

— Bien sûr. Merci, Potter.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Une 'tite review ?

C'était un chapitre un peu plus calme. Le calme avant la tempête ? À propos du Vengeur : il est encore temps de douter de son identité.

À bientôt,  
J.O.


	12. Herbert Forlorne

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa doucement, dans la sérénité et la tranquillité, malgré le fait que les deux hommes semblaient attirés l'un par l'autre comme des aimants mais n'osaient toujours pas en parler. Ils communiquaient au contraire leur émotions par des caresses légères, des contacts prétendument accidentels, une main qui restait un peu trop longtemps sur une épaule, des jambes ou des bras qui se touchaient comme de par hasard...

Malfoy, à la demande insistante d'Harry, lui montra les progrès qu'il avait fait dans la maîtrise des différents sortilèges qu'il avait compilés pour lui, et celui-ci devait bien reconnaître que l'autre homme était impressionnant. Ses yeux noirs plissés de concentration, il lui montra tous les sorts les uns après les autres, et Harry ne trouva pas vraiment les mots pour lui dire combien il était fier de lui. Alors, il l'embrassa, ce fut le seul baiser qu'ils échangèrent et ils n'en reparlèrent plus.

Ils prirent également un instant pour écrire une réponse à Higheel concernant la vente du Manoir, finalement acceptée, prenant rendez-vous pour jeudi soir, à un moment où Harry était à peu près sûr de se libérer car Malfoy avait insisté pour qu'il soit présent, autant pour lui servir de garde du corps sur le chemin, que de soutien moral.

La lettre envoyée, il firent un tour dans le parc, Harry forçant presque Malfoy à sortir, apprenant qu'il n'avait pas mis un seul orteil dehors de toute la semaine. Pour une journée de novembre, il faisait encore très beau, et les couleurs automnales dont se parait la forêt au-delà du lac étaient tout simplement sublimes. Une explosion de rouges, d'oranges et de jaunes qui se mélangeait au vert parfois encore vif de certaines feuilles, magnifique sur le blanc et noir du tronc des bouleaux, et le brun regrettait que Malfoy ne puisse pas l'admirer également. Alors il lui décrivit ce qu'il voyait, avec force détails, le miroitement du soleil et le ballet des cygnes sur l'eau limpide, le vent qui agitait paresseusement le feuillage des arbres, les paons albinos qui faisaient leur vie de paons un peu plus loin, la couleur du ciel, et la couleur de l'herbe, tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, et l'expression qu'arborait Malfoy lui donnait presque l'illusion, par instant, qu'il pouvait, lui aussi, observer tout ça.

Finalement, ils s'assirent sur les berges du lac, au cœur d'une étendue d'herbe aussi douce que de la moquette, si ce n'était pour profiter de la vue, pour profiter du vent, des rayons du soleil, du chant des oiseaux au loin, du glouglou débonnaire d'un ruisseau qui prenait sa source non loin. C'était un véritable coin de paradis, une atmosphère magique, l'endroit parfait pour aborder _le_ sujet qui pesait sur le cœur d'Harry depuis qu'il était arrivé au Manoir.

Malfoy était assis non loin, ses jambes ramenées contre son corps, ses yeux noirs fixés dans le vide, ses mèches blondes dansant joyeusement dans la brise douce et tiède, et Harry s'approcha de lui, plaçant un bras autour de ses épaules, et lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

— Tu sais, il faut vraiment qu'on parle de _ça_, Malfoy. Surtout si tu viens vivre chez moi. Je ne voudrais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

Celui-ci baissa la tête imperceptiblement et un voile de tristesse passa sur son visage. Après de longues secondes de silence, qu'Harry lui laissa prendre, non sans anxiété, il répondit finalement, d'une voix douloureusement étranglée :

— Je ne suis pas sûr d'être celui qu'il faut. Tu vas finir par te lasser de moi. Je ne te mérite pas.

— C'est quoi, ces conneries ? ne put s'empêcher de répondre Harry. Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas une question de mérite. Je ne vais pas me lasser de toi de sitôt, je t'assure, je...

— Arrête, Potter, le coupa Malfoy. Regarde la réalité en face, par Merlin ! Je suis aveugle. Infirme. J'aurai besoin d'une assistance toute ma vie, je serai tout le temps à ta charge, je ne pourrai jamais vivre une vie normale, je serai un poids, un fardeau. Tu mérites quelqu'un avec deux yeux pour voir, quelqu'un qui soit ton égal, qui puisse te dire « je t'aime » en te regardant droit dans les yeux et en te _voyant_, Potter. Je ne sais même pas à quoi tu ressembles.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il comprenait les réticences de Malfoy, mais ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il ressentait. Le blond ne serait jamais un poids pour lui, il serait au contraire un appui, une force, et il voulait être capable de le lui faire sentir. Il s'approcha un peu plus pour s'asseoir derrière lui, une jambe de part et d'autre de son corps, et le fit se pencher doucement en arrière, appuyant son dos contre son torse et saisissant sa taille de ses bras, faisant confiance à ses gestes pour s'exprimer mieux que par des mots maladroits.

— Je t'interdis de dire ça, Malfoy. Bien sûr que tu pourras vivre une vie normale, tu as vu les progrès que tu as fait ? Tu ne seras jamais un fardeau. Et je ne veux personne d'autre que toi.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi ? Mais je ne sais pas, moi, pourquoi ! Tu crois que ça se décide, ce genre de choses ? J'aime la personne que tu es devenu, j'admire la façon dont tu fais face à tout ça, et je comprends ce que tu ressens, quelque part. Je veux t'aider, et je veux que tu sois près de moi, et je veux encore te voir sourire et être heureux, parce que c'est important pour moi.

— J'aimerais bien être heureux, fit Malfoy d'une voix blanche. Ça a l'air plutôt agréable.

— Je t'assures que tu y prendrais goût. Je me sens coupable que tu sois resté seul si longtemps.

— Tu n'y es pour rien. Je n'ai rien fait non plus pour l'éviter. Je n'ai envoyé de hiboux à personne, j'ai arrêté de sortir, je me suis enfermé dans mon Manoir en pensant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien m'arriver, et ensuite, j'ai voulu fuir le pays.

— C'était difficile, je sais. Mais on peut rattraper le temps perdu.

— Comment ?

— En arrêtant d'avoir peur de l'avenir. En profitant de ce qui nous est offert. En saisissant les bonnes occasions au bon moment. Et, dis-moi si je me trompe, mais on a une occasion, là, non ? Tu crois qu'on peut vraiment continuer à se tourner autour comme ça ? Regarde-nous, ça nous rend tout mièvres.

Harry entendit Malfoy lâcher un léger rire, qui sonna comme une sublime mélodie à ses oreilles. Il appréciait discuter de ça, parce qu'ils touchaient ainsi le fond du problème, et c'était seulement en exprimant leurs craintes mutuelles, leur peurs et leurs désirs, qu'ils pouvaient avancer, construire des bases solides sur lesquelles seules pourraient s'épanouir une relation saine.

— C'est d'accord, fit soudain Malfoy.

— D'accord pour quoi ? demanda Harry, sans comprendre ou plutôt, sans oser comprendre.

— Pour... essayer quelque chose. Toi et moi. Pas... pas un couple officiel, mais juste... selon nos envies, d'accord ?

— D'accord.

— Parce qu'un couple normal n'emménage pas ensemble une semaine et demi après s'être rencontrés. Parce qu'on peut arrêter de se mentir, ce ne sera pas _temporaire_.

— On t'a forcé la main. Et depuis quand on est « normaux », tous les deux ?

Harry cacha son immense sourire, non qu'il en eût besoin, en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de Malfoy, et en embrassant le sommet de son crâne. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et il se sentait bien plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis de nombreuses années. Devant lui s'ouvrait un champ immense de promesses, de possibilités, et pourquoi pas ? de bonheur. La main du blond se posa sur son bras qui le tenait toujours par la taille et resta là, le caressant doucement.

— Et du coup, reprit Malfoy, il serait peut-être temps qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms.

* * *

— On a du nouveau sur l'affaire Forlorne. Encore un meurtre. Double, un Cracmol et une moldue.

En guise de bonjour, un lundi à huit heures du matin, c'était plutôt dur. Harry s'immobilisa au seuil de son bureau, prenant son temps pour assimiler l'information. Ron avait l'air fatigué, pâle, peut-être malade, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil du week-end. Harry n'était pas plus frais. Il avait passé la soirée avec Draco à transporter des tonnes de vêtements et de meubles, de livres, et d'objets divers, depuis le Manoir jusqu'à sa maison du 12, square Grimmauld, et à patienter pendant une épuisante cérémonie d'Allégeance pour Keeny, son elfe.

Il lui avait fait faire le tour du propriétaire, attendant patiemment à chaque fois qu'il compte les pas entre les pièces et le nombre de marches d'escalier, et Harry lui avait proposé une suite, n'osant pas lui demander de partager sa chambre. Draco avait accepté, et pour cette première nuit, ils avaient fait chambre à part. Un autre motif d'inquiétude qui fit que Harry n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit était que Draco avait pris sa toute dernière dose de Sommeil Sans Rêves et que, dès ce soir, il lui faudrait s'attendre à un cauchemar. Il craignait ce moment avec une grande anxiété et, tant pis pour la politesse ou la bienséance, ou quoique ce fût qui le retenait en arrière, il allait lui demander de partager son lit. Quand il était parti au Ministère, Draco dormait encore et Harry n'avait pas osé le réveiller.

Celui-ci soupira profondément en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise, prenant le rapport de police que Ron lui tendit auquel il jeta un coup d'œil distrait. Même marquage au sol, mêmes traces de torture. Rituel de Dissociation, à nouveau.

— La semaine attaque fort, on dirait, ironisa-t-il. Quand est-ce que ça s'est passé ?

— Hier, en plein milieu de l'après-midi, lui répondit Ron. Des voisins ont entendu des cris, mais comme d'habitude, n'ont pas osé intervenir. Ils ont appelé la police quand il y a eu silence. Les enquêteurs sont arrivés sur les lieux, et bien sûr, il n'y avait plus personne.

Harry regarda le dossier plus attentivement, et plus particulièrement les photos. L'homme était au centre du cercle rituel, nu, le corps marqué, une expression d'horreur sur le visage. La femme était un peu plus loin, le corps tordu, comme jeté en boule. Bien sûr, il n'y avait que le Cracmol qui les intéressait. Un Cracmol qui était sûr leur liste, il se souvenait d'avoir déjà vu ce nom...

— Mais cette fois, il y a eu un témoin.

Harry releva la tête d'un coup. Ça s'était quelque chose d'extraordinaire ! Dans les huit mois, bientôt neuf, qu'avait duré l'affaire Forlorne, il n'y avait pas eu un seul témoin. Mais apparemment, Ron n'avait pas la force de se montrer adéquatement ravi. Harry non plus, d'ailleurs.

— Un témoin ? Qui ?

— Un livreur de pizzas qui travaillait dans le coin, bailla Ron. Un certain Stuart Meewit. A vu un gars sortir de l'immeuble encapuchonné aux alentours de seize heures. Me souviens plus des détails, c'est tout marqué dans le dossier.

Harry fouilla dans les rapports pour en extraire la déposition de Meewit, qu'il parcourut rapidement des yeux. Il n'y avait pas grand chose, à par l'heure, et la description de la figure. Vêtue d'une longue robe noire, et d'un masque recouvert d'une cagoule, le tout visiblement inspiré des habitudes vestimentaires des Mangemorts. D'après le témoin, l'homme s'était rendu dans une petite ruelle adjacente et avait disparu.

— Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! s'exclama-t-il. Forlorne n'agit jamais seul, et pourquoi sortir de l'immeuble habillé comme ça ? Pourquoi n'avoir pas transplané ?

Ron haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Il avait vraiment l'air singulièrement exténué.

— Comment ce rapport est arrivé ici ? demanda Harry.

— Je l'ai trouvé en arrivant ce matin sur mon bureau, avec un mot de Travis, tu sais, l'Auror qui bosse comme liaison avec les moldus, il était dans le coin, alors il me l'a fait passer.

— Bon. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as une mine terrible.

— Oui, euh... balbutia Ron en rougissant. Hermione est rentrée de Bulgarie, hier soir, tard et... enfin, on n'a pas beaucoup dormi.

Harry sans répondre fit un sourire complice au roux et se tut, bascula la tête en arrière, ferma les yeux et commença à se balancer sur sa chaise, comme il le faisait toujours quand il était plongé dans une intense réflexion. Il voulait repasser mentalement en revue tous les éléments de l'affaire Forlorne.

Celle-ci avait commencé il y avait huit mois et trois semaines, avec le signalement d'un meurtre d'une famille de moldue de trois personnes sans cause de mort apparente. Comme le voulait la procédure, Travis avait fait suivre l'affaire qui avait été directement classée à l'époque. Lui et Ron était alors en charge d'un autre dossier. Deux semaines plus tard, nouveau meurtre, un homme seul, moldu encore, en parfaite santé à ceci près qu'il était mort. Comme les deux affaires s'étaient passées à Londres, la première avait été exhumée des archives et fusionnée avec la deuxième sous un dossier unique portant le nom de « meurtres londoniens non-résolus », le tout confié à leur équipe.

L'enquête préliminaire n'avait absolument rien donné, à part déterminer ce que les victimes avaient eu à subir, plusieurs heures de torture suivi d'un _Avada Kedavra_, à la Voldemort. Quatre semaines après, rebelote, nouveau meurtre, double, à Cambridge, ce coup-ci. Le mode opératoire avait été un peu différent, un peu plus orienté vers le Rituel de Magie Noire, avec des tortures plus subtiles et plus « créatives », même si la scène avait été consciencieusement nettoyée par le ou les coupables, rendant impossible à identifier le type de magie utilisée.

Au début, le lien n'avait pas été fait, et c'était une autre équipe qui s'en était chargée, avant de très vite classer l'affaire, faute de mobile, de suspect, de preuves, de piste, de tout. Au bout de deux semaines, Ron et Harry allaient faire la même chose avec les meurtres londoniens, n'étant pas plus avancés. À ce moment-là, un retournement inattendu s'était produit, quand une femme, une certaine Katerina Ebernaty s'était présentée d'elle-même au Ministère, se constituant prisonnière, disant qu'elle ne supportait plus les atrocités auxquelles elle était forcée de se livrer. Interrogée sous Veritaserum, elle avait révélée qu'elle faisait partie d'un groupe secret de mages noirs, se faisant modestement appeler l'Empire, organisée autour d'un leader charismatique, un certain Herbert Forlorne, qui se prenait pour la réincarnation de Voldemort. Elle avait confessé avoir participé aux trois meurtres précédents, et avait donné force détails qui avaient convaincu les Aurors, plus un quatrième double meurtre qui n'avait même pas été signalé. Les « meurtres londoniens non résolus » étaient devenus l'affaire Forlorne, avec déjà huit morts et quatre meurtres (Un triple, un simple et deux doubles).

Au delà de sept morts, il était légalement impossible de classer une affaire criminelle avant qu'elle ne soit résolue, et Harry et Ron était donc en quelque sorte « coincés », sans un seul début de piste, ni aucun nom, à part celui de Forlorne. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient tout de suite renseignés sur l'homme, né en 1944 en Écosse, sang-mêlé, il avait fait sa scolarité à Durmstrang avant de revenir en Angleterre en 1980. Il n'avait participé à aucune des deux guerres, n'avait aucun antécédent criminel, pas de famille connue, et il était impossible d'apprendre quoique ce soit sur ses années d'études puisque trois décennies et demi plus tard, Igor Karkaroff, voulant échapper à Voldemort, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de mettre le feu aux archives de l'école pour brouiller sa piste. Les seuls documents existants qui portaient encore son nom était son acte de naissance (né sous X, donc peu utile), et la copie que possédait le Ministère de son admission à l'orphelinat magique de Remmington, lui aussi détruit par le feu en 1978, et dont il ne restait rien (un parking moldu avait depuis été construit à la place).

Et bien sûr, quand Harry et Ron s'étaient rendus à son dernier domicile enregistré, il n'y avait plus personne depuis bien longtemps, et aucun indice de l'endroit où il aurait pu aller ou de ses activités passées malgré une fouille complète du bâtiment qui avait duré trois jours.

Et depuis tout ce temps, rien, le noir complet, aucune information, aucun témoin, aucune piste, seulement un nouveau meurtre de temps en temps, parfois signalés des semaines plus tard, à cause de la lenteur administrative et des difficultés de communication entre la police moldue et les Aurors. Harry et Ron faisaient pourtant un travail exemplaire, ils notaient le moindre détail, interrogeaient tous les agents de police qui avait eu affaire à une scène de crime, mais peu à peu, une certaine résignation s'était installée.

Soit Forlorne, accompagné, selon Ebernaty, d'au moins quatre autres personnes sans identification, frappait complètement au hasard des moldus choisis selon aucune logique, soit il y avait une raison qu'ils n'étaient pas capable de voir. Et tout récemment, depuis trois meurtres, un mode opératoire cohérent se dessinait, et il y avait même un témoin sur la dernière affaire ! Harry n'y voyait que deux explications : soit Forlorne prenait de plus en plus confiance en lui au point de faire des erreurs et de laisser, si ce n'étaient des indices, au moins des pistes, soit il voulait se faire attraper.

Ce n'était pas inhabituel. Un criminel rentre dans un certain certain schéma, mais quand il se met à avoir des remords, regrette, ou veut en sortir pour toute autre raison, il s'en retrouve prisonnier. Sa seule possibilité est alors de se laisser attraper par les Aurors, mais l'esprit criminel ne fonctionnant jamais de manière directe, il n'écrit pas un hibou avec son nom et où le trouver, mais plutôt laisse des indices, une pistes de petits cailloux à suivre pour qui savait la voir. Harry pencherait plutôt pour cette deuxième solution. Et ça expliquerait la silhouette encapuchonnée aperçue par le livreur de pizzas.

— Il faut qu'on interroge le livreur de pizzas, dit-il en se redressant sur sa chaise et faisant sursauter Ron qui était visiblement en train de piquer du nez.

— Hein ? Quoi ? Oui, bien sûr qu'on va l'interroger. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

— Non, répéta Harry d'un air entendu. Il faut qu'on _interroge_ le livreur.

— Tu viens de le... Oh.

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux quand il comprit ce qu'Harry voulait dire. Il y avait deux manières d'interroger un témoin. La première, simple, en lui posant des questions, avec ou sans Veritaserum. La deuxième manière était beaucoup moins pratiquée. Elle était douloureuse, intrusive, et causait des maux de tête atroces, et quand elle impliquait un moldu, il fallait tellement d'autorisations de tellement d'autorités différentes qu'Harry et Ron, en étant aussi impopulaires qu'ils étaient en ce moment, n'avaient aucune chance d'obtenir. Cette méthode d'interrogation consistait à extraire de force le souvenir de l'esprit du témoin, pour ensuite pouvoir l'observer à loisir dans une pensine. Avec ça, il n'avait pas besoin de parler au témoin, ni de devoir prendre le risque que celui-ci ne se souvienne pas de détails potentiellement importants. Tout pouvait être important.

— Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ? demanda Ron en se frottant les yeux. Si ça ne nous avance à rien et qu'on se fait choper, Halflin va nous tuer, et on pourra dire adieu à nos congés pendant toute une année. Voire plus.

— Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est absolument pas un hasard si Forlorne ou un de ses hommes s'est montré. Ça cache quelque chose et j'ai l'intention de savoir quoi. Écoute, tu ne t'es jamais dit que Forlorne _voulait _se faire attraper ?

— Quoi ? Mais, tu débloques, vieux !

Harry lui raconta comment il en était venu à cette conclusion, comment Forlorne ne dissimulait plus son mode opératoire, établissant un lien concret et indéniable entre les trois derniers meurtres, et se laissant même voir par un témoin, moldu de surcroît. Il lui parla de ces meurtriers repentants qui, enfermé dans le cercle vicieux de leur comportement criminel, ne voyait plus que leur arrestation comme manière d'en sortir. À la fin, Ron n'avait absolument pas l'air convaincu, mais il acquiesça cependant :

— Okay. Admettons. C'est vrai que ça mérite qu'on suive la piste. Au moins, c'est _quelque chose_, ça nous changera un peu.

Harry hocha la tête avec emphase, soulagé que son ami et collègue accepte de marcher avec lui et de prendre un gros risque pour suivre une piste qui avait de fortes chances de s'avérer fausse malgré tout. Ils mirent donc au point leur programme pour la journée : un tour à Manchester pour étudier la scène du crime et interroger les officiers de police, et une petite visite à Stuart Meewit, le livreur de pizzas, pour un autre genre d'interrogation. Harry y avait pensé puisque, dans les possessions que Draco avait ramenées du Manoir, se trouvait une pensine.

* * *

Quand Draco se réveilla ce lundi matin, Harry était déjà parti travailler, lui laissant une impression étrange. Il était seul, mais la présence de l'autre homme imprégnait encore l'air ambiant. Il sentait que cette maison avait une vie, une existence, ce n'était pas juste un ensemble de murs, de fenêtres et de tapis comme la Manoir, mais un véritable foyer, un endroit où il savait qu'il pourrait se sentir chez lui, une impression qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis que sa mère s'était suicidée.

Il regrettait n'avoir pas osé refuser à Harry la suite qu'il s'était vu proposer, il aurait aimé sentir son odeur auprès de lui quand il se serait réveillé, qu'il imaginait encore imprégner les draps. Il aurait aussi aimé faire_ autre chose_, mais cela tombait sous le sens. Il en avait donc profité pour s'imprégner de l'atmosphère, de l'ambiance, d'écouter le bruit que ces caisses en métal moldues faisaient en passant dehors, Draco se souvenait qu'on les appelait des « voies à ture », quoique cela veuille dire.

Il se sentait dépaysé. La maison des Black ne suscitait absolument pas la même impression que le Manoir. Elle était plus vivante, plus chaleureuse, et surtout, dépourvue de souvenirs de la Guerre, du moins pour lui. Harry lui avait appris qu'elle avait servi de quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, et qu'à l'époque elle était presque invivable. Il lui avait aussi raconté tous les efforts qu'il avait dû faire pour la rendre propre et habitable, et d'après ses descriptions, il avait plutôt bien réussi. Draco avait pensé que le Manoir allait lui manquer, mais en réalité, il était plutôt soulagé de l'avoir quitté, et se demandait comment il avait bien pu faire pour y rester si longtemps sans devenir fou.

Il appela Keeny, ne se sentant pas encore tout à fait familier des lieux pour s'y déplacer seul. La main de l'elfe dans la sienne, il compta cinquante-cinq pas depuis sa suite jusqu'en haut de l'escalier, et le même nombres de marches. Treize pas jusqu'à la cuisine, poignée à gauche, porte qui s'ouvre vers l'intérieur, il lui fallu en tout presque cinq minutes pour se déplacer depuis sa chambre jusqu'en bas.

Draco n'était pas tout à fait familier non plus du concept de « cuisine », puisque tant au Manoir qu'à Poudlard, les deux lieux dans lesquels il avait passé la majorité de sa vie, les cuisines étaient cachées au sous-sol, seulement utilisées par les elfes. Harry lui avait dit que la sienne servait aussi de salle à manger, de pièce de vie, et de lieu où il recevait ses amis, avec le salon. Il avait fait un commentaire désobligeant comme quoi c'était bien un truc de pauvre de n'utiliser qu'une seule pièce pour faire plusieurs choses différentes, mais au fond, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire, il trouvait ça même plutôt... intime et convivial.

Dès qu'il mit le pied dans la cuisine, il entendit une alarme magique, et la voix de Potter résonner : « Bonjour, Draco, j'espère que tu as bien dormi. Je suis déjà parti au Ministère, tu peux te servir comme tu veux dans les placards et le garde-manger, tu es ici chez toi. Je rentre vers six heures, si tout va bien. À ce soir, je t'embrasse, Harry. »

Draco sourit. Harry était tellement attentionné avec lui, s'assurant en permanence de son bien-être et de son confort moral et matériel. C'était vrai que s'installer au 12, square Grimmauld impliquait de bousculer ses habitudes et son train de vie, mais très franchement, ça n'était rien en comparaison de l'ouragan dévastateur qu'avait représenté sa cécité. Il s'installa sur la première chaise sur laquelle son _Exputo_ tomba, et demanda à Keeny de lui préparer un petit-déjeuner rapide. Et comme il était dans la cuisine, il_ entendit_ l'elfe agiter les casseroles, ouvrir les placards et préparer le thé, et ça lui faisait une présence rassurante.

— Keeny ? demanda-t-il plus pour briser le silence que par réelle envie de faire la conversation avec elle.

— Ou... oui, Maître Draco, Monsieur ? balbutia l'elfe.

— Tu es restée bien silencieuse depuis hier soir. Tu n'as pas dit un mot durant toute la cérémonie d'Allégeance à ta nouvelle Maison à part pour prononcer les incantations rituelles. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

Draco entendit l'elfe pousser un couinement désespéré et faire tomber une casserole.

— Je t'autorise à dire ce que tu penses, Keeny.

— Maître... gémit l'elfe. Keeny ne sait pas si...

Draco tourna le visage dans la direction approximative de sa voix, et se força à sourire d'une manière qu'il voulait rassurante, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir comme une pointe d'inquiétude. D'habitude, Keeny n'avait pas tant de problèmes à lui parler ; au contraire, sur son ordre, elle devait en permanence le tenir au courant s'il y avait quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire, si un meuble n'était pas à sa place, si son vêtement était tâché, etc... mais il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'elle garde ainsi le silence. Ce n'était pas normal.

— Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, fit-il d'une voix douce, comme s'il parlait à une enfant apeurée. Tu n'auras pas à te punir, si tu dis quelque chose qui me déplaît. Je te promets. Dis-moi.

— Maître... Keeny est très très contente pour Maître Draco, oh oui, très contente, Keeny avait très peur pour son maître et était triste de le voir malheureux, et elle est très contente pour lui et Maître Harry, mais...

— Mais ?... l'encouragea Draco.

L'elfe garda un moment le silence, et pendant un temps, on n'entendit dans la pièce que le cliquetis des aiguilles de l'horloge et le sifflement de la bouilloire. Finalement elle lâcha :

— Il y a de mauvaises énergies dans cette maison, Maître Draco, Monsieur ! fit-elle d'une voix terrifiée. Keeny sait que Maître Draco et Maître Harry ne les sentent pas, mais Keeny les sent, et elle a peur, Keeny n'aime pas cette maison !

— De mauvaises énergies ? demanda Draco soudain anxieux. Quelles sortes de mauvaises énergies ? D'où viennent-elles ? D'un artefact en particulier ? De magie noire ?

— Keeny ne sait pas, Maître Draco, Monsieur. Mais Keeny les sent. Elles viennent des murs, il y en a beaucoup dans cette pièce. Keeny ne sait pas si c'est de la magie noire, Maître Draco, Monsieur, mais c'est très fort, Keeny a très peur.

Draco ne savait pas si c'était seulement parce que la détresse et la terreur qu'il percevait dans la voix de Keeny rejaillissait sur lui d'une certaine manière, mais il commençait lui aussi à se sentir mal. Il savait que les elfes avaient une sensibilité différente de celles des sorciers, qu'ils percevaient les choses différemment, et il était tout à fait possible que les murs soient imprégnés d'une certaine magie qui n'était pas immédiatement perceptible. D'un geste prudent, il sortit sa baguette et prévint :

— Keeny, je vais jeter quelques sorts de détection. Tu devras me dire ce que tu vois, d'accord ?

— Ou... oui, Maître Draco, Monsieur.

— _Revelabo Occulta _!

L'elfe glapit, et couina de peur, avant de balbutier :

— Il y a un nuage bleu dans la pièce, Monsieur !

— Tout va bien, c'est normal, la rassura Draco.

Un nuage bleu... Si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas un sortilège ou un maléfice placé ici de manière intentionnelle dans le but de faire du mal, ou d'espionner Harry. Ce qui en un sens rassurait Draco. Il pensa alors à une réminiscence, des restes de magie, qui n'avaient pas été totalement nettoyés. C'était courant, dans les vieilles maisons. La magie pratiquée ici, siècle après siècle, avait dû accumuler comme une sorte de poussière. Il voulut en avoir le cœur net :

— _Dispicio Praeteritum _!

Keeny glapit encore, et visiblement fit un mouvement d'inconfort quelconque puisque Draco l'entendit bouger, et buter dans quelque chose, probablement un meuble.

— Les murs sont rouges, Maître...

— Vraiment ?

Ça confirmait sa seconde théorie. Si la pièce était en effet imprégnée de ces réminiscences, les murs devaient effectivement en devenir rouges. Mais ça soulevait une autre question : pourquoi Keeny y était-elle si sensible ? Normalement, les restes de magie étaient un phénomène rien que de très normal, qui n'avait aucune espèce d'incidence si ce n'était d'empêcher de fonctionner certains objets moldus « à la tronique », et extrêmement courant dans toutes les demeures ayant hébergé plusieurs générations de sorciers. Le Manoir lui-même en était rempli, et jamais un seul de ses elfes ne s'était plaint. Et ne parlons pas d'endroits comme Poudlard !

— _Praecantata Expurgato _!

Il sentit sa baguette vibrer, et l'air autour de lui siffler et tournoyer, jusqu'à finir par retomber et redevenir immobile après quelques secondes. Le sort qu'il avait jeté était ancien, et peu connu puisque relativement inutile, destiné à effacer les réminiscences magiques qui semblaient épouvanter son elfe. Et ça nettoierait par la même occasion le brouillard bleu et la teinte rouge des murs.

— Est-ce que ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il.

— N... non, gémit Keeny. C'est toujours là...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Un 'tite review ? Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau mystère...

Je ne vais sûrement pas pouvoir updater avant quelques jours, une semaine maximum, désolée... boulot boulot ! (il faut, des fois). À la prochaine !  
J.O.


	13. Questions, Réponses

**Notes** : Bonjour ! Ça faisait longtemps, je sais, je sais, et je suis vraiment désolé ! J'ai déménagé début Août et ça m'a pris un peu de temps et après... plus d'inspiration, ça arrive... alors j'ai préféré attendre un peu que l'envie revienne au lieu de pondre un truc bâclé à l'arrache. Et l'envie est revenue, yahoo ! (lire des fics HPDM, ça aide, aussi), donc voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est un peu "transitoire" donc pas beaucoup d'action mais ça reviendra au chapitre d'après !

À propos de chapitre d'après, il vous faudra malheureusement (ou heureusement ?) attendre encore puisque je vais aussi relancer mes autres fics. Le prochain chapitre publié sera celui de Dans l'Oeil de l'Artiste, et juste après, Correspondance Anonyme ! Cette fic est restée en souffrance trop longtemps, et j'ai hâte de la reprendre. J'ai aussi un autre projet sur les rails, mais j'attendrais d'avoir complètement fini l'une de ces trois (probablement Le Masque de la Vengeance, d'ailleurs, plus que quatre ou cinq chapitres).

Un petit résumé parce que ça fait longtemps. Harry et Ron enquêtent sur un nouveau crime perpetré par Forlorne et ses joyeux compagnons, mais celui-ci semble être différent des autres. Draco a aussi emmenagé chez Harry et ça se passe plutôt bien, même si, selon Keeny, l'elfe de Draco, de mystérieuses et mauvaises énergies flottent dans la maison d'Harry...

Une dernière chose, et après je vous laisse lire, promis, je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews ! Pardon, pardon, mais comme je ne sais absolument plus où j'en suis, je préfère éviter de vous dire des bêtises et vous dire à tous un gros merci, je vous adore ! Et je reprendrais les RaR pour ce chapitre.

* * *

— Mets-toi un peu plus loin... là, parfait. Donc Forlorne ou un de ses hommes, qui était en tête du groupe, était là, et les victimes... la moldue d'abord. Je suis là, c'est elle qui a ouvert. Donc, ça frappe, elle ouvre...

— Je rentre en trombe, et j'utilise un sort de... Un sort de quoi, au juste ?

— Quoiqu'il en soit, ça l'a projeté le long du couloir, jusqu'au bout du salon, et elle est restée là, encore vivante, mais la nuque brisée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Ici ?

— Non, un peu plus à gauche. À mon avis, elle a rebondi contre l'étagère, qui s'est effondrée ensuite comme ça, coupant le contact de la télézivion.

— Télévision. Donc, le Cracmol était sur le canapé en train de la regarder... attends, je m'assois.

— Je continue de m'avancer le long du couloir avec le reste du groupe à ma suite.

— Ou tout seul. Rien ne nous prouve qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes. Donc je vois ma femme faire un vol plané devant mes yeux pour finir dans le mur, je me lève, je jette un œil dans le couloir.

— Je n'ai eu le temps que d'avancer de quelques pas. Ça ne colle pas. Il faudrait que tu sois resté assis encore quelques secondes. Ou alors... Tu vas voir la moldue d'abord, pour vérifier son état, et c'est _ensuite_ que tu te retournes, j'ai déjà franchi le seuil du salon, et je ferme la porte.

— Oui, okay, c'est mieux... Tu es sûr que la porte était fermée ?

— Ben... je ne vois pas à quel autre moment... Regarde la trace ici, c'est le résultat d'un choc lourd et à plat, il l'a heurtée avec son dos. Si la moldue était déjà hors-jeu, c'est le Cracmol qui s'est débattu, et il faudrait que la porte soit déjà fermée à ce moment-là. Mais le reste du groupe ?

— Ce n'est pas prouvé, encore.

— Forlorne n'a jamais agi seul, et quand bien même, ça ne colle pas à son profil. S'il se prend pour la réincarnation de Tu-Sais-Qui, il lui faut des Mangemorts.

— Pourtant, si on y regarde bien, il y a plus d'éléments qui tendent à démontrer qu'il était seul plutôt qu'accompagné. Voldemort agissait seul, aussi, parfois, quand il ne voulaient pas que les Mangemorts sachent ce qu'il faisait.

— Alors pourquoi avoir tué ces gens seul alors que toutes les autres fois, il était venu à plusieurs. Qu'est-ce que ce meurtre-ci a de particulier par rapport aux autres ?

— Je ne sais pas. Continuons. Donc, je suis allé voir ma femme, je me retourne vers le couloir et tu es là. Porte fermée, donc.

— Je jette un sortilège. L'étagère était donc _déjà_ effondrée.

— J'esquive et je me réfugie derrière le canapé.

— Je viens te chercher.

— Je fais le tour.

— Là, je te jette encore un sortilège, le même que pour la femme, et ça te propulse contre la porte.

— C'est à ce moment-là que tu me captures.

— Avec un _Incarcerous_, oui.

— Comment tu sais ?

— Traces de cordes autour des poignets et des chevilles de la victime. Tu n'as pas remarqué sur les photos ?

— Je pensais que c'était l'habituel _Petrificus_ partiel, je ne me suis pas posé la question.

Les deux Aurors se regardèrent un moment, essayant de comprendre toutes les implications de leurs découvertes. Cela faisait maintenant presque une heure qu'ils essayaient différents scénarios en reconstituant les actions probables des criminels et des victimes, pour déterminer comment s'était déroulée la scène. Mais plus ils avançaient, plus ils s'éloignaient du mode opératoire ordinaire de Forlorne, qu'ils avaient déjà déterminé auparavant.

Leur dernier scénario était le plus plausible, mais admettait des choses qui n'étaient pas du tout en adéquation avec le profil de Forlorne. Le fait qu'il soit seul. Certains sortilèges et maléfices qui différaient. La manière de sonner à la porte pour se faire ouvrir par l'une des victimes. Tout ça était de plus en plus absurde. Il n'y avait guère que le Rituel de Dissociation de l'Âme en lui-même à n'avoir pas changé, mais ce n'était pas étonnant. Ce genre de magie n'admettait pas que l'on s'écarte d'un seul cheveu des rites établis.

— Et si ce n'était pas Forlorne ? proposa Ron le premier, bien qu'Harry ait ouvert la bouche à la même exacte seconde pour proposer la même exacte théorie, ce qui ne lui laissait plus que le rôle du contradicteur.

— Tu crois vraiment ? Alors ce serait quelqu'un qui s'en inspire ? Parce que ça ne peut _pas_ être une coïncidence. Mais qui a pu avoir accès à l'information ? Même la presse ne sait rien de notre affaire, elle est ultra-confidentielle.

Ron fit les cent pas dans la pièce, énumérant ses arguments sur ses doigts. Il avait toujours l'air pâle et fatigué, mais l'enquête de terrain lui avait redonné un peu d'énergie et il avait l'air presque vivant.

— Tout porte à croire que le coupable était seul. Forlorne n'agit _jamais_ seul. Il s'est fait voir par un témoin, il sonne à la porte, il ne torture pas la moldue mais la tue sur place. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence, mais ce n'est pas Forlorne. Quelqu'un qui s'en inspire, c'est possible. Quelqu'un a déjà eu accès à notre bureau, des documents ont été volés, ce ne serait pas impossible que...

— Par le Vengeur, coupa Harry. Pour nous ralentir. Es-tu en train de suggérer que les deux affaires soient liées ? Qu'en lisant les rapport de police, le Vengeur s'est dit : « tiens, ça a l'air cool, ce qu'il fait, je vais essayer ». Non, non, le Vengeur ne ferait jamais ça, et en dehors de lui, nous et Halflin, personne ne sait comment Forlorne agit. Et, avant que tu ne le mentionnes, non, Halflin n'a rien à voir là dedans. C'est peut-être un sale type, mais c'est un Auror avant tout.

— Tu en parles comme si tu le connaissais très bien. Le Vengeur.

— J'ai passé tellement de temps le nez dans son dossier et à réfléchir à propos de lui que, oui, j'ai l'impression de le connaître, soupira Harry. Et quand bien même, il agit selon sa conception de la justice, et aussi tordue soit-elle, elle n'implique pas de tuer des moldus ou des cracmols.

— Peut-être est-ce comme ça qu'il a acquis son pouvoir. Je me souviens de Dennis. Il n'était pas si puissant. Et on ne devient pas puissant du jour au lendemain, peu importe le nombre de Rituels de Dissociation.

— Est-ce que tu insinuerais que le Vengeur et Forlorne ne sont qu'une seule et même personne ? C'est ridicule !

— Non, bien sûr, je ne pense pas ça, se défendit Ron. Mais...

Le roux soupira et baissa les bras. Harry se sentait plus ou moins dans le même état. Plus ils avançaient, plus ils reculaient, et plus leur affaire devenait incompréhensible. Et tellement obscure qu'on pouvait faire le lien entre mille choses sans rapport. Dans sa tête, c'était clair : Forlorne et le Vengeur, rien à voir. Mais le premier se livrait à un genre de magie oubliée qui visait, censément, à augmenter son propre pouvoir, et le second avait vu son pouvoir augmenter jusqu'à un point difficilement imaginable. C'était difficile de ne pas voir comme une sorte de parenté, ici.

— Interrogeons le livreur de pizza, proposa Harry, on rentre, on met tout ça au clair, et _ensuite_, on essaie d'élaborer une stratégie. Là, ça ne nous mène à rien, on va juste se rendre fous.

— T'as raison, acquiesça Ron. Le livreur. Et ensuite, je rentre à la maison.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna Harry. Tu as posé ton après-midi ?

— Oui, il faut absolument que je dorme, je vais finir par mourir de sommeil, sinon.

— Pour _une_ nuit un peu courte ?

Ron lui lança un regard hésitant, avant d'expliquer :

— Non, ça fait plusieurs semaines que je dors mal. D'habitude, j'arrive à glaner assez de sommeil pour tenir debout, mais après la semaine qu'on a passée, c'est juste... enfin, tu vois, quoi, je suis un peu à plat. Ça fait combien de temps qu'on a pas pris de vacances ?

— Trop longtemps. Pour quelle raison tu dors mal ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Ron haussa les épaules et fit une moue indifférente.

— Aucune idée. Ça m'arrive, des fois. Je gamberge. Je repense à la guerre, à Fred, à nous, à comment on en est arrivés là. Au stress du métier.

Harry hocha la tête. Il comprenait parfaitement. Lui aussi avait eu des périodes difficiles, mais c'était un peu du passé, même si ça lui arrivait de rechuter parfois, généralement, être Auror ne lui laissait pas le loisir de penser à autre chose, et l'épuisait assez pour qu'il dorme comme un bébé. Il ne savait pas, en revanche, que Ron continuait à avoir tant de mal avec ses souvenirs. Sa peine était inscrite sur son visage.

Sans échanger un mot de plus, les deux Aurors quittèrent la pièce en passant sous les scellés de la police moldue, et firent signe au planton qui gardait la porte qu'ils en avaient terminé. La prochaine étape était d'aller voir Meewit, le livreur de pizzas, qui ne vivait pas très loin, à peine quelques minutes à pied. C'est une fois en bas, dans la rue, que Ron reprit la conversation, d'un ton plus léger.

— Et toi et Malfoy, alors ? Du nouveau ?

— Ah, euh... Oui. Il vend toujours le Manoir, il signe jeudi. Et je l'ai invité vivre avec moi.

— Quoi !? s'étrangla Ron. Mais ça ne fait même pas deux semaines que vous vous êtes rencontrés ! Et là dernière fois qu'on en a parlé, tu n'étais même pas sûr que... Harry, tu es certain qu'il ne t'a pas jeté de maléfice ? Je peux vérifier si tu veux.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. L'inquiétude de son ami était touchante, mais amusante. Il n'avait absolument aucun souci à se faire.

— Techniquement, ça fait presque quinze ans qu'on se connaît. Et ce n'est pas vraiment une situation normale, on est un peu forcés par les circonstance. Sentiments ou pas sentiments, je ne veux pas le laisser tout seul, avec sa cécité. Il vend bientôt, son notaire a trouvé des acheteurs, il avait déjà préparé son déménagement quand il voulait quitter le pays, et en dehors de quelques affaires, il n'a pas grand chose. Donc, oui, il vit avec moi, maintenant. Il faudra que je vous présente, un de ces jours, ajouta-t-il à moitié en plaisantant, mais avec en tête les difficultés que posera nécessairement le fait de côtoyer ses meilleurs amis, et son ancien ennemi.

— Euh... t'es sûr ? Parce que j'ai pas foncièrement envie de rencontrer Malfoy, moi. Et je suis sûr qu'Hermione sera du même avis.

— Il faudra bien, si on vit ensemble. J'ai encore envie de vous inviter à boire le thé. Et j'aime quand vous me rendez visite à l'improviste. Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligés de vous tenir éloignés de chez moi parce que j'ai un Malfoy à l'intérieur.

— Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, marmonna Ron. Je suppose qu'il faudra qu'on fasse un effort. Mais qu'il en fasse aussi ! Qu'il traite encore une fois Hermione de sang-de-bourbe et c'est mon poing dans sa gueule, aveugle ou pas aveugle.

— Vous n'aurez qu'à venir dîner un de ces soirs, proposa Harry. J'en parlerai à Draco, savoir ce qu'il en pense.

— « Draco » ? Par Merlin, c'est vraiment sérieux, alors. Moi qui pensais qu'il y avait encore un espoir.

* * *

— Draco, je suis rentré !

Harry venait de passer le seuil de sa porte avant de la refermer derrière lui, et s'il avait été de meilleure humeur, il se serait autorisé un moment de jubilation pour avoir eu l'occasion de dire cette simple phrase, mais de bonne humeur, il n'était pas. Il avait passé une après-midi atroce.

L'interrogation du livreur de pizzas n'avait absolument rien donné. Dans le souvenir qu'ils avaient récupéré, lui et Ron, de force – et illégalement – il n'avait rien pu déterminer, au contraire de ce qu'il avait espéré. C'était exactement comme Meewit l'avait décrit : une sombre figure encapuchonnée sortant de l'immeuble et disparaissant dans une allée. Il avait pu quand même constater que leur suspect était à sa manière de marcher un homme, plutôt petit et de constitution assez mince, mais les traces de Glamour qu'ils avaient détectées pouvaient cacher n'importe qui, et finalement, il n'étaient pas plus avancés qu'auparavant, et la théorie d'Harry comme quoi Forlorne voulait se faire attraper, après plus ample réflexion était tombée aux orties.

C'était comme s'il manquait une pièce essentielle au puzzle, sans laquelle rien n'avait de sens. Les agissements de Forlorne devenaient de plus en plus incompréhensibles, et pis qu'incompréhensibles, incohérents. D'expérience, Harry savait que ce genre de criminels, particulièrement ceux qui s'inspiraient de Voldemort et se livraient à de complexes rituels de Magie Noire adoptaient toujours le même mode opératoire, avaient une sorte de « signature », en somme, et c'était ce qui rendaient leur capture possible.

Mais avec Forlorne, le Manuel du Parfait Auror pouvait être jeté à la poubelle. Ce qui faisait dire à Harry qu'ils étaient – encore une fois – sur une fausse piste. Il aurait pu ensuite, après le départ de Ron, passer le reste de la journée le nez dans leurs dossiers et leurs rapports à essayer – encore une fois – de trouver au moins un élément consistant ou même plausible sur lequel bâtir une nouvelle théorie, mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps. On l'avait contacté pour rejoindre une petite force d'intervention pour une descente chez un apothicaire qui vendait des potions illégales au marché noir. Celui-ci avait montré une résistance plus grande qu'attendue, et Harry s'était retrouvé du mauvais côté d'un maléfice qui avait fait volé l'os de sa hanche en éclats. Les Guérisseurs avaient fait un travail fantastique pour le soigner, mais il boitait encore, et la douleur persistait, qui ne s'en irait selon toute vraisemblance qu'au bout de plusieurs jours.

Et donc, il était de mauvais humeur. Ils avaient était forcés – encore une fois - de faire un pas en arrière sur l'affaire Forlorne, celle du Vengeur était au point mort, il était fatigué, frustré, énervé, et le fait d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'attendait à la maison n'arrivait pas tout à fait à compenser. Mais c'était mieux que rien.

— Draco ?

Encore une fois, seul le silence lui répondit. Il fit quelques pas dans le hall, accrocha sa cape de voyage au porte-manteau et c'est quand il mit le pied dans la cuisine qu'il entendit le sortilège de Voix Désincarnée se déclencher, le même qu'il avait utilisé pour laisser un message à Draco ce matin-même, et qu'il avait aussi intégré au livre qu'il lui avait offert. Page vingt-trois, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts.

— Harry, je suis au Manoir, j'ai encore quelques affaires à régler là-bas. Est-ce que tu peux m'y rejoindre ? Il se pourrait que mon elfe ait quelque chose d'intéressant à te raconter. Je t'attends.

Harry tiqua. Que Draco fût retourné au Manoir n'était pas étonnant, mais que son elfe ait quelque chose à lui dire ? Il savait que, quelque part, ses talents pour garder une maison en ordre n'était en rien comparable à ceux d'un elfe, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas ça dont il s'agissait. Lui qui voulait juste s'effondrer dans le canapé et dormir quarante-huit heures d'affilée, c'était raté.

En soupirant, il reprit sa cape de voyage, et passa par la cheminée du salon pour rejoindre le Manoir, ce qui le fit arriver dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ou dont il avait oublié l'existence, pour ce qu'il en savait.

— Draco ?

Un elfe de maison apparut devant lui, dans un _pop_ sonore caractéristiques. La créature lui fit une profonde révérence et l'enjoignit d'un geste de main à le suivre.

— Monsieur Draco Malfoy est au petit salon ouest, si Harry Potter veut bien me suivre.

Harry nota intérieurement le titre dont s'était servi l'elfe pour désigner Draco. « Monsieur » et non « Maître » et ceci, sans broncher ni même ciller. Et s'il n'en avait pas tout à fait prit conscience jusqu'à maintenant, ce simple mot lui fit comprendre que le Manoir n'appartenait déjà plus à Draco. Que celui-ci commençait une nouvelle vie. Prêt à tout laisser derrière lui pour le rejoindre, lui, Harry. Et plus que fier, cela le rendit humble et calma ses nerfs à vifs et apaisa même un peu la douleur à sa hanche alors qu'une douce chaleur affleura dans sa poitrine.

Après un nombre impressionnant de portes à double battant, de couloirs et d'escaliers, il arriva dans la petite pièce où Draco se trouvait, deux malles de bonne taille à ses pieds et Keeny se cachant derrière lui, jetant des coups d'œil apeurés à Harry comme si elle avait peur de lui, ce qui n'était définitivement pas normal. Les derniers rayons du crépuscule illuminaient l'endroit de riches lueurs dorées et orangés.

— Harry ?

— Oui, c'est moi. Comment tu m'as reconnu ?

— Tes bruits de pas, j'imagine, répondit Draco en se raidissant presque imperceptiblement. Et aussi le fait qu'avec le notaire et moi, tu es la seule personne à pouvoir utiliser la Cheminette.

Harry se sentit un peu stupide, aussi il ne répondit pas, préférant à la place faire quelques pas en avant et prendre Draco dans ses bras. Il sentit celui-ci tressaillir un peu avant de se détendre et les deux hommes s'embrassèrent un court moment, avant qu'Harry ne s'écarte et balbutie :

— Je suis désolé, je suis rentré plus tard que prévu, il y avait un... peu importe. Je pensais que tu serais à la maison. Il y a un problème ?

Keeny poussa un faible glapissement, mais Harry n'y prêta qu'une attention modérée, tout occupé qu'il était à scruter le visage de Draco, s'émerveillant de sa beauté, mais surtout cherchant à deviner ce que le blond pouvait bien cacher, parce qu'il était évident qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne lui disait pas.

— Draco ?

Celui-ci l'écarta gentiment d'une poussée sur la poitrine, mais sans le lâcher pour autant. Harry vit les yeux noirs s'égarer sur son visage, quelque part. Draco n'avait pas l'air tranquille, et c'était parfaitement compréhensible, considérant le fait que ne pouvant plus prendre de Sommeil Sans Rêve, cette nuit serait la nuit où il ferait ce cauchemar que le Vengeur lui avait promis, et ce ne devait pas être une perspective particulièrement réjouissante.

— Est-ce que ce sont les cauchemars qui...

— Non, le coupa Draco brusquement. Enfin, si, mais ce n'est pas ça que... c'est mon elfe. Apparemment, Keeny a senti quelque chose chez toi, je pensais que c'étaient des réminiscences magiques, au début, mais... Tu n'as rien vu quand tu es rentré dans la cuisine ?

— Hein ? Non... je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.

— L'effet a dû se dissiper alors. Keeny te racontera mieux que moi, je pense. Keeny ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'elfe qui se tenait dans un coin, recroquevillée, son intérêt envers elle renouvelé. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont Draco parlait, mais vu son ton et son expression, ce ne devait certainement pas être une bonne nouvelle. Quelque chose était chez lui ? Quelque chose qui se serait dissipé...

— Maître... commença l'elfe. Maître Harry Potter Monsieur, sa maison est mauvaise, Monsieur, les murs respirent et il y a de mauvaises énergies, oh oui, de très mauvaises énergies, et Maître Draco et Maître Harry ne les sentent pas, et elles ne sont pas parties avec les sortilèges de Maître Draco...

— J'ai jeté quelques sorts de Détection et de Drain, l'interrompit Draco, mais ça n'a apparemment eu aucun effet.

Harry quitta le confort des bras de Draco pour s'agenouiller en face en face de l'elfe, comme il le ferait avec un enfant, et posa une main qu'il voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule tremblante, tentant d'accrocher le regard fuyant de Keeny dont l'inconfort était quasiment palpable.

— Tu veux dire qu'il y a quelque chose chez moi ? De la magie noire ?

— Non ! Se défendit l'elfe avant de se corriger : Keeny ne sait pas ce que c'est, et c'est pour ça que Keeny a peur, parce que c'est mauvais, Maître Harry Potter, très mauvais.

Harry n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce dont l'elfe voulait parler. Avant son emménagement, il avait récuré l'ancienne maison des Black de fonds en combles et s'était particulièrement soigné à purger toutes les réminiscences et à effacer toutes traces d'une antique magie qui avaient pu s'accumuler après plusieurs siècles de présence de la tristement célèbre famille sans parler des artefacts de magie noire dont il était positivement certain qu'il ne subsistait même plus l'ombre. Depuis, en dehors de ses amis, des Weasleys, d'Andromeda et de Teddy – et Draco, à présent, personne n'avait plus passé le seuil de sa porte.

Il considérait la situation d'un œil détaché, professionnel, pour lutter contre la peur et l'inquiétude qui s'insinuaient lentement en lui. Il était comme un Auror qui interrogeait un témoin l'affaire d'une maison hantée. Et c'était exactement le cas, à ceci près qu'il s'agissait de _sa_ maison. Il prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de calmer son cœur qui battait à tout rompre malgré son sang-froid, et passa en tête les options.

Il savait que les elfes de maison avaient une sensibilité différentes aux auras magiques, sentant des choses avec une acuité dont les sorciers étaient totalement incapables de faire preuve sans sortilèges. S'il y avait quelque chose chez lui, cela datait forcément d'après son emménagement. Ce qui pouvait causait ce à quoi il pensait, c'était soit un artefact, oublié malgré tous ses efforts, et particulièrement puissant à en juger par l'état de terreur de Keeny, soit que quelqu'un s'était permis d'entrer par effraction chez lui, ce qui était tout aussi incroyable, quand on savait la solidité des protections magiques mises en place. Et il fallait aussi que ce sorcier soit d'une part extrêmement puissant pour avoir pu laisser en une, ou plusieurs visites, pour ce qu'il en savait, une empreinte si marquante, et d'autre part qu'il avait été animé envers Harry d'intentions particulièrement hostiles, sans quoi les réminiscences de son aura auraient été parfaitement inoffensive. Ce qui n'avait aucun sens puisque Harry était encore là, sur ses deux pieds et en bonne santé. Si quelqu'un qui lui voulait du mal s'était introduit chez lui, pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir fait, du mal, justement ? Qui parmi ses ennemis pouvait se montrer aussi incohérent ?

_Dennis Creevey. Le Vengeur. Forcément. _

Si c'était bien la bonne option, c'était forcément le Vengeur. Lui seul était animé d'intentions suffisamment contradictoires, pour avoir fait une telle chose – pour se renseigner sur Harry, peut-être fouiller dans ses papiers, poser des sortilèges-espion. Et lui seul avait la puissance magique idoine. Encore une chose à mettre sur sa liste de récriminations – et une nouvelle question à poser à Dennis, quand il en aurait l'occasion. _S'il_ en avait l'occasion.

Il se releva avec un sourire rassurant envers l'elfe, et un regard de gratitude envers Draco – même si celui-ci n'en sut rien, bien sûr. Son visage était tourné quelque part vers le vide, sa peau encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et les traits tirés. Aussi sérieusement qu'il souhaitait considérer cette nouvelle information, il ne voulait alarmer ni l'elfe ni le maître.

— Ce n'est sûrement pas grand-chose, dit-il. J'enquêterai pour savoir d'où ça peut bien venir. En attendant, Draco et moi on va nettoyer la maison de ces énergies, est-ce que tu te sentirais prête à venir nous aider ?

Keeny écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, mais ne dit rien. Après une longue minute, pendant laquelle Harry prit la main de Draco que celui-ci avait tendu vers lui, elle finit toutefois par hocher la tête avec une évidente résignation mêlée de crainte. Harry lui fit un sourire qu'il voulut réconfortant, et s'occupa de jeter quelques sortilèges de Réduction et d'Allègement sur les malles de Draco.

* * *

— Et ça fait sept mois que vous vous occupez de cette affaire ? Je croyais que les Aurors ne pouvaient se permettre de ne gâcher aucune ressource, et ils vous bloquent sur un dossier comme ça ?

— Non, bien sûr. Chaque équipe est affectée à une affaire en particulier, mais restent disponibles pour toutes sortes de choses. Des raids, de la surveillance... du travail de terrain, surtout. S'occuper d'une affaire, ça veut dire remplir des piles de rapports, compiler des informations, interroger les témoins, les victimes... Et parfois, oui, ça peut prendre beaucoup de temps. Des années, quelquefois, et personne dans le bureau ne va blâmer personne pour un dossier qui traîne en longueur, même si je sens que, des fois, ça titille Halflin.

Draco avait entendu le sourire d'Harry à la fin de sa phrase, et se pencha vers lui pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres pour le récompenser. Il aimait quand Harry parlait avec légèreté, voire avec humour. Ça lui donnait l'impression que les choses étaient presque... normales.

Les deux hommes avaient passés une soirée éprouvante, à inonder chaque pièce de la maison de torrents de sortilèges pour nettoyer chaque recoin des énergies qui terrorisaient Keeny autant. D'exaspération, Draco avait eu plus d'une fois envie de rétorquer que ce n'était pas utile, qu'il pouvait juste _ordonner_ à l'elfe de faire comme si de rien n'était après tout, la créature était à présent liée au 12, square Grimmauld, et n'aurait eu d'autre choix que d'obéir. Mais il s'était ravisé. Pour trois raison. D'abord parce qu'Harry aurait refusé, ensuite parce qu'il avait besoin que son elfe soit disponible pour lui à cent pour cent et non distraite par d'irrationnelles terreurs, et enfin parce que... quelque part, il s'était attaché à la créature. Parce qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix, parce que Keeny était ses yeux et son garde-fou, parce qu'il lui avait confié sa vie. On ne pouvait pas confier sa vie à quelqu'un – ou quelque chose – sans éprouver quelque chose. Harry en était une autre preuve. Et parce que Draco, contrairement à Lucius, avait un cœur. Qui n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de battre pour autre que pour lui-même, mais un cœur cependant.

Après presque trois heures, Keeny leur avait assuré qu'il ne restait plus rien, et les deux hommes s'étaient littéralement effondrés dans le canapé du salon, attendant que l'elfe leur prépare un rapide repas, et en profitant pour discuter, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se rassurant et s'enivrant de la chaleur qu'ils partageait, en face d'un feu de cheminée donc Draco ne pouvait plus qu'entendre le crépitement. Il parlaient du travail d'Harry, surtout, et des soucis qu'il avait avec son affaire en cours, sans parler celle du Vengeur.

— Il ne faut que tu en parles à personne, par contre, lui avait intimé Harry.

— Et à qui tu veux que j'en parle ? rétorqua Draco non sans amertume.

— Je suis sérieux. Pour Forlorne, le dossier est confidentiel, normalement, je n'ai même pas le droit d'en parler du tout. Pour le Vengeur... Si on apprend que tu vis chez moi, en tant que victime, ça créera un automatique conflit d'intérêt et l'affaire me sera retiré... et personne d'autre que moi ne voudra s'en occuper, et il continuera à courir les rues à ruiner les vies de tous ceux qui ont jeté leur chewing-gum sur la chaussée.

— La nouvelle va vite se répandre que j'ai vendu le Manoir. Et au Musée de la Guerre, pas moins.

— Oui, répondit Harry, avec un soupçon de tristesse dans la voix. Et si le Ministère vient y coller son nez de trop près, il faudra envisager de te louer quelque chose.

À ses mots, Draco se releva brusquement, s'arrachant au confort des bras d'Harry, avec au creux de la poitrine une intense et vive douleur, dont il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir maintenant aux tenants et aux aboutissants. Il se sentait rejeté, en colère.

— Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

— Qu... Quoi ?

Il pouvait entendre la surprise et l'incompréhension dans la voix d'Harry.

— Ah, ça te va bien, Potter, cracha-t-il. C'est vrai que tu t'en fous, _ta_ vie n'est pas en morceaux, tu n'as pas besoin de moi, je sais, mais pas la peine de me le jeter au visage. Je croyais que tu _plaisantais_ quand tu disais que ce serait temporaire.

— Draco... ce n'est pas...

— Et tu veux quoi encore, que je me jette à tes pieds en pleurant de gratitude ? Va crever, Potter. Avoir tes deux yeux ne te donne pas le droit de jouer avec moi comme si je n'étais qu'une amourette de passage, je croyais que c'était...

— En tant que leurre ! cria Harry.

Le silence qui retomba brusquement fit soudain prendre conscience que lui aussi s'était mis à hurler. Et il n'osait pas comprendre ce qu'Harry venait juste de dire.

— En tant que leurre, continua celui-ci un ton plus bas. Un nom sur une étiquette, rien de plus. Peut-être quelques meubles métamorphosés pour faire illusion, et un sort d'Alerte sur la porte, si jamais quelqu'un vient pour te visiter, pour que tu puisses transplaner et ouvrir comme si s'était chez toi. Rien de plus. Je n'ai jamais suggéré que tu ailles vivre _ailleurs_. J'ai envie que tu restes avec moi, Draco, promis.

Celui-ci était mortifié. Il se sentait si stupide à présent que c'en était presque douloureux. Il avait honte d'avoir douté d'Harry, il avait honte d'avoir douté de lui-même et de sa capacité à accepter d'être aimé. L'émotion le saisit à la gorge, et bientôt, il se mit à trembler sans pouvoir se contrôler. Quand il entendit des bruissement de tissu et le craquement du bois du sofa, suivis d'une main chaleureuse sur son épaule, il ne put plus se retenir et laissa échapper un sanglot étranglé, et il se maudit de se montrer aussi faible, aussi vulnérable et pathétique avec Harry pour lequel il s'était promis d'être fort. Sans plus aucune retenue, il se laissa prendre dans une nouvelle étreinte et s'abandonna complètement à ces larmes qu'il détestait sentir couler sur ses joues – ajoutant encore à sa détresse chaque fois qu'il s'essuyait le visage d'un geste rageur de la main. Harry lui murmurant pendant tout ce temps sur un ton douloureusement tendre des mots de réconforts au creux de son oreille.

— Je... je suis désolé, parvint-il finalement à articuler, après un temps qui lui parut affreusement long.

— Désolé de quoi ? lui répondit Harry. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ça fait deux semaines à peine... C'est normal.

— Ce n'est pas ça, le coupa Draco... C'est... c'est...

— C'est quoi ? l'encouragea gentiment Harry.

Il se tut. Ses larmes s'étaient taries à présent, et il sentait son visage en feu de l'avoir essuyé trop vigoureusement à de trop nombreuses reprises. Il devait avoir l'air très élégant, pensa-t-il ironiquement, avec les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux gonflés... mais de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire, de ce à quoi il ressemblait ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait encore se regarder dans un miroir. Et quelque part, apparaître échevelé en face d'Harry ne lui posait pas le moindre problème. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il avait cette même confiance aussi aveugle qu'il était envers l'homme ou était-ce parce qu'il avait définitivement perdu toute estime de lui-même ? Il ne voulait pas connaître la réponse à cette question.

— Tu dois me trouver pathétique, gémit-il.

— Non ! défendit Harry avec une sincérité telle qu'elle alla droit au cœur de Draco. Jamais je ne penserai ça de toi, ôte-toi cette idée du crâne.

— À Poudlard, tu devais me trouver pathétique.

— À Poudlard, j'ai pensé tout un tas de chose de toi, et réciproquement. Mais on n'est plus à Poudlard, toi et moi. Assez d'eau a coulé sous les ponts. Est-ce que tu l'aurais cru, toi, si on t'avais dit un jour que tu serais dans mes bras de ton plein gré ?

La remarque eut le mérite de faire sourire Draco faiblement. Harry était un tel réconfort, c'en était presque effrayant.

— Non, concéda-t-il. Espéré, peut-être, mais cru, certainement pas.

— Comme quoi, conclut Harry d'un ton de sagesse feinte.

Le silence tomba entre eux, seulement perturbé par le clinquement des casseroles, loin dans la cuisine, de Keeny qui s'affairait à leur repas, le craquement du bois dans la cheminée, la respiration calme et ample d'Harry, la sienne beaucoup plus erratique, mais sur la pente douce. Draco ferma les yeux, non que cela fît une quelconque, mais il eut l'impression de profiter d'autant mieux de la présence rassurante du torse puissant d'Harry contre son dos, de ses bras, de la douce caresse de sa respiration contre son cou. Il se serait laissé aller à s'endormir s'il n'avait pas entendu, sur un ton presque suppliant, ce qu'il n'avait pas encore osé demander :

— Draco... Dors avec moi, ce soir.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Au menu du prochain : Un Harry très stressé, un Draco au plus bas mais qui se soigne, l'apparition de Dennis Creevey (Vengeur ? Pas Vengeur ?) et peut-être d'un vieil ami également...

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, promis je réponds cette fois ! À plus  
JO


End file.
